


Котик Снейп, гроза подземелий

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Young Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Написано много лет назад, на заявку со снарри-феста:"Северуса шибануло обраткой заклинания, и вот он маленький мальчик, который помнит только наполненное нелюбовью детство. Никто не хочет брать бывшего опасного темного мага, а ныне озлобленного хамящего ребенка к себе. Гарри наплевать на условности"
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Окна у меня в квартире такие огромные, что видно все Королевство до самого Уэльса. Мраморный столик на золоченых львиных ножках, щипцы для камина, плазма – вся фигня. Как у взрослого. Мантии мне шьет мадам Малкин, и когда я прихожу обновить гардероб, она вешает на дверь табличку «закрыто». Я встаю на крепко сбитую лавочку и стою истуканом, пока вокруг порхают булавки и сантиметровая лента. Разглядываю себя в огромное зеркало: памятник герою, победитель топ-листа в рубрике «Богатые и Сексуальные» в Ведьмополитене.

На каникулах скука смертная. Ну, съездишь с друзьями в путешествие, пара вечеров по барам, неделька в Норе, туда-сюда… ничего особенного. Главное – не засветиться в прессе. Дохлый номер, конечно, но я все равно стараюсь. Если слишком пьяный, чтобы аппарировать, не шляюсь по ночным улицам – снимаю бар на ночь, сплю за столом. Мальчик, который научен горьким опытом.

К августу начинают приходить письма. Ну, это как водится. Пишут разные мамаши, папаши, пишет Макогнагалл. У нас с ней этот… роман в письмах. Я даже Джинни столько не писал, когда мы еще встречались. Невилл вот предпочитает каминное общение: у него времени нет с бумагой возиться, август – самое время, чтобы наводить порядок в теплицах. Невилл из Хогвартса даже летом не сматывается, и чую – скоро буду как он. Всего-то три месяца, а я подыхаю от скуки.

Макгонагал – Минерва, все никак не привыкну, дикость же – к ней по имени, – до сих пор считает, что это была дурацкая затея. Когда мне пишет какая-нибудь чокнутая ведьма, умоляя «забрать ее сынишку на мой факультет», я с Минервой почти согласен. Да, леди, я переговорю со Шляпой! Чихать нам всем, что ваш сынишка прирожденный хаффлпаффец, ведь декан Хаффлпаффа не побеждал Волдеморта.

Ночами мне снится Хогвартс-экспресс. Я немножечко в ужасе, немого – в предвкушении возвращения к работе деканом. Содрогаюсь при мысли о моих «змейках», но это так, как землетрясение с низкой шкалой толчков. Легкая головная боль и нервный тик левого глаза, вот и все, а могло быть хуже. Было-то куда хуже.

Мне все говорят, что я упрямый. Но к Рождеству (так, по секрету) я был готов сдаться и бросить все. Декан из меня, прямо скажем, так себе. И ладно бы только это, а в школе тебя всегда рады загрузить лишней работой. Если ты учитель ЗоТС, будь готов отлавливать всех боггартов, истреблять каждого несчастного пикси в библиотеке, да еще Пивза дрессировать, чтобы не расходился. Эти бесконечные совещания – сплошное занудство, а есть еще планы, программа, проверки, тонны бумажной работы, которая никому не сдалась – но все привыкли. Невилл, счастливчик, возится со своими цветами, а мадам Стебль за него писанину делает. «Не трогайте мальчика», – говорит таким тоном, будто Нев какой-то ущербный, будто он писать не умеет.

Я бы рад завести себе такую мадам Стебль.

Я может потому и эссе всяких не задаю, контрольных – как подумаю, что проверять потом всю эту чепуху, так аж плохо становится. А все говорят – «добренький» Поттер, самый мягкосердечный профессор в Хогвартсе. Посмотрю я на вас, когда вы две ночи коридоры патрулировали, а потом еще лабораторку для третьекурсников устраивать… как Снейп справлялся, уж и не знаю. Часто об этом думаю. Кажется, у него тоже левый глаз дергался… или все-таки правый?

Но орал он будь здоров. И слюной брызгал. Я порой думаю – надо тоже свою фишку придумать. Я мог бы, не знаю, слегка поколачивать студентов. Или пугать их партеслангом. Или подвешивать за крюки, как Филч советует. Может, тогда я был бы не таким посмешищем. Добренький Поттер…

Я, понятно, мог бы подыскать себе другую работу.

Журналисты вечно меня достают вопросом, почему я выбрал именно Слизерин. Почему бы не стать главой другого факультета? Ха, но тут особо не из чего выбирать. Пока что только один декан из четырех валяется в магической коме, и только один факультет настолько затравлен, что считается едва ли не адовым племенем. Признаться, под землей и правда не очень приятно жить, но я привык. И ко всем этим змеиным паролям, и к мерзким личностям на портретах, и даже к расцветке полотенец в душе. К чему мне было сложно привыкнуть, так это к самим «змейкам».

Чуть не свихнулся, пока они привыкали ко мне.

Понятно, они там все были не особо счастливы, когда я стал их деканом. Многие из старшеков меня еще помнили по школе. Я – вчерашний выпускник, выскочка Поттер, друг грязнокровок и прочее, прочее – не слишком-то пользовался у них уважением. А те, кто помладше, отправлялись в школу прямиком от чистокровных родителей, и уже были в курсе, кто я такой и что натворил. Двое магглокровок угодили на первый курс Слизерина, так их быстро посвятили в курс дела, и эти карапузы шустро влились в коллектив, окидывая меня фирменным «ты-мне-не-друг» взглядом.

Вообще я рад, что они все так сплотились. Дружить против общего врага у них выходит просто отлично.

Я первый раз слинял еще в октябре. Прихватил метлу, чтобы полетать, но как-то так получилось, что направился в сторону запретного леса, и дальше, и дальше, и скоро уже мчался вдоль железных путей в сторону Лондона… еле себя остановил. Чего мне стоило обратно вернуться… ну а в ноябре выпросил у директрисы отгул и плакался ребятам в Норе. «Чего ты себя истязаешь?» – допрашивала Гермиона. Насильно мил не будешь, со своим уставом в чужой монастырь и прочие мудрости. Рон соглашался. «Ничего ужасного не случится, если даже бросишь все сейчас. Никто тебя не осудит, дружище». Я уже говорил, что чертовски упрямый?

Они насылали на меня чары сглаза; подсыпали всякую дрянь в мои напитки; распространяли уродливые карикатуры; называли меня «профессор Шмоттер» (не знаю почему, но это бесило сильнее всего); срывали уроки, распускали сплетни, доводили до белого каления своими выходками… в общем, были точно как я в лучшие годы. Все еще помню, как мы летучую мышь Снейпу запустили в кладовку с ингредиентами: женушку ему подыскали. Эта дура там все побила, а потом еще и выросла до диких размеров, так что Снейпу пришлось чуть ли не ценой собственной жизни ее обратно в кладовку заталкивать. Помню, как она прямо на контрольной в класс поперла, у Снейпа аж волосы дыбом встали. До сих пор смешно, если честно.

Я типа за справедливость, равенство и все такое. Защищаю бывших Пожирателей, которые на самом деле просто в сторонке стояли, Малфоям вот помог на суде, честное имя Снейпа восстановил как мог, и вообще хороший парень. Слизерин несправедливо обвиняют в том, что это пристанище темных магов. Но Дамблдор мне внятно объяснил, что распределяет нас не шляпа, что все вообще – вопрос выбора, и темные маги не выращиваются на факультете.

Я, глядя на своих змеек, в какой-то момент начал сомневаться в его правоте.

Первое время, понятно, старался. «Давайте жить дружно» и в том же духе. Говорить с ними пытался, объяснял все, оправдывался. Призывал их к чему-то там прекрасному, разумному, вечному. Полный кретин. Потом просто держал оборону… война, холодная война, иначе и не скажешь. Декан, которого гнобит его собственный факультет. Пил только из фляги из своей, а дверь перед сном трижды проверял. Накладывал диагностические чары на стул, не поворачивался спиной, пресекал шепотки на уроках, держал палочку под рукой. Не хватало еще обзавестись волшебным глазом, как у Хмури, но я бы даже и не отказался. Самое главное, чему меня научили эти полгода работы в школе – не ждать многого. Очерстветь до такой степени, чтобы не допускать злые шуточки до сердца. Обрасти здоровым цинизмом преподавателя. И никогда, никогда не отзываться на Шмоттера.

На рождество один из слизеринцев, оставшихся в школе на каникулы, отсалютовал мне бокалом. Так я чуть от счастья не помер. Серьезно, это стало моим новым лучшим воспоминанием. Я в тот момент решил, что уж дотяну до конца года, а там видно будет.

Ну а потом еще вот что случилось. Пока балбес комментатор подшучивал над моим охотником, который летал, будто в воздушный балет устроился, у колец возникла потасовка. Слизерин против Гриффиндора – это заранее ясно, что будет кромешный кошмар. Хуже всего сидеть рядом с Макгонагалл, пока она вопит, как гарпия. Болеть за Слизерин не только непривычно, но – рядом с ней – еще и опасно. Играли мои ребята неплохо, ловец так и вовсе был что надо, и у нас были все шансы. А потом что-то случилось – и вот уже Хуч несется по полю, а за ней Поппи. Я сам не помню, как с трибуны слетел. Вообще слабо помню, что там случилось, помню только – бежал и думал всякую нецензурщину. Там у ловцов, в воздухе, получилось вроде дуэли, хватило же мозгов за палочки схватиться – и мой оказался медленней, вот и рухнул. Надо сказать, этот тип был хуже других на факультете, я его едва переносил, очень уж на Малфоя смахивал – такой же изнеженный, капризный, вечно кривляется и волосы к макушке зализывает. Я как увидел его разодранную мантию, кровь на груди – у меня перед глазами все потемнело. Точь-в-точь как в туалете Миртл, когда я в Малфоя Сектусемпрой запустил. И вот теперь я, как Снейп, водил руками над ним, шептал заклятье, а потом еще к школе нес на руках, и его голова болталась так беспомощно, как у мертвой птички. Поппи его на ноги поставила за пару дней, а у меня, кажется, душа поседела.

Благодарности я особо не ждал, ну так ее и не последовало. Но пакостей в мою сторону стало поменьше. А потом я как-то услышал, как этот малец говорит снисходительно: «Шмоттер не так уж плох».

Ну что ж, спасибо.

До возвращения в Хогвартс оставалось пара недель. Хуже всего, пришло время навестить Снейпа в госпитале. Я эту свою обязанность откладывал как только мог. Что толку с ним сидеть? Не слышит, не видит, не говорит. В полном ауте, и где там его мысли витают, ни один колдомедик не скажет. Я вроде как чувствовал, что должен его навещать, за руку держать, слова всякие говорить, но с каждым разом это становилось все более неловким. И толку-то? В прошлый раз я вроде как «забыл» к нему съездить, и в этот раз тоже подумывал. Был такой соблазн, честно признаюсь.

А потом вдруг меня вызвали в госпиталь, будто «ближайшего родственника».

Снейп, мол, в себя пришел. «Правда, есть кое-какая проблема», – предупредила голова врача, дрейфуя в каминном пламени. Небольшая проблема, мать ее.

Преуменьшение века.

Не то что бы я суперски ладил с детьми. То есть я, конечно, мало-мальски разбирался, как уложить перепуганного первокурсника спать, если ему приснился гридлоу. Или как угомонить дерущихся подростков. Мне пришлось научиться всяким уловкам, чтобы заставлять детей слушаться, чтобы заставлять их слушать хоть немного, что я говорю. Я вроде как овладел даром убеждения, и даже самых упертых девчонок мог уговорить снять чары мерцающего гламора.

Но Снейп – это вообще другое дело. Даже когда ему восемь лет от роду.

Когда мне сказали, что он очнулся, я чуть челюсть не уронил. Но когда колдомедик добавил кое-каких подробностей, я был уверен, что это шутка. Глупый такой розыгрыш. С какой стати Снейпу становиться ребенком? Кто вообще в здравом уме решит вернуться в этот идиотский возраст? Помню я себя в восемь лет. Сплошные несчастья.

«Его магия защищается», – сказал главный врач, который был приставлен к Снейпу.

«Он перевернул нам всю палату», – добавила сердитая колдоведьма.

«Я поговорю с ним», – сказал я.

Это было по инерции. Ни с кем я не собирался разговаривать, тем более со Снейпом. С восьмилетним Снейпом. Что мне следовало сделать, так это выйти из клиники, дойти до ближайшего перекрестка, вскочить в Ночного Рыцаря и двинуть, куда глаза глядят.

Он и правда все перевернул. Снейп всегда был очень сильным магом, и его магия теперь не умещалась в его тщедушном тельце. Я даже не сразу разглядел за всеми этими обломками, комьями пуха и перевернутой кроватью самого мальчишку. Он сидел, вжавшись в угол, и таращился на меня блестящими черными глазами. Дикий зверек. Я выставил руки, жалея, что не надел перчатки из драконьей кожи. Говорил мне Хагрид: «Гарри, без перчаток даже и толку-то нет».

– Все хорошо, – сказал я самым своим дурацким, ласковым тоном. – Тебя никто не тронет.

– Проваливай, – сказал Снейп.

Ну, по крайней мере, какие-то вещи остаются прежними. В воздухе летали перья из распоротой перины, серебристая сфера диагностических чар освещала палату мерцающим светом. Я медленно, дюйм за дюймом продвигался вперед, бормоча всякую чепуху:

– Никуда я не уйду, вот еще глупости… я же так долго ждал, пока ты проснешься, и что же теперь, думаешь, свалю в неизвестном направлении? Нет уж, Северус, даже не рассчитывай. Ведешь себя, как маленький, все волнуются. Врачи должны тебя осмотреть, сам понимаешь, это же больница. Я тоже их не люблю, а кто любит? Разве это повод так все крушить?

– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – мрачно спросил Снейп, низко наклонив свою патлатую голову. Вот и приехали. Мне врач сразу растолковал, что тут одно из двух: либо он принял облик ребенка, но его память и разум взрослого мага сохранились, либо он действительно маленький мальчик, и понятия не имеет, где находится.

Как он, должно быть, сейчас напуган.

– Я пришел, чтобы помочь тебе, – сказал я таким чудовищно фальшивым голосом, что сам себе ужаснулся. Снейп обхватил руками коленки, глядя, как я подкрадываюсь к нему все ближе.

– Где мама? – спросил он, стараясь звучать сердито, но в тонком голосе проскользнули жалобные нотки. «Если он разревется, – решил я, – то я сам на себя наложу Обливейт».

– Твоя мама далеко, малыш, – не знаю, как у меня язык повернулся, – но думаю, ты достаточно смелый мальчик, чтобы не устраивать проблем.

– Не говори со мной, как с пятилеткой, – это бы звучало смешно из его уст, если бы тяжелая громадина кровати не поднялась в воздух. Ее металлический корпус зазвенел от напряжения, от магической энергии, наполнившей воздух. Я знал, что Снейп не может в полной мере управлять своей стихийной магией, так что он даже не сможет испытать угрызения совести, когда снесет мне башку… но я также знал, что он не причинит мне вред. В глубине души я всегда это знал.

– Позволь мне помочь, – повторил я тише, смело шагая под нависшей надо мной кроватью. – Я не враг тебе, клянусь.

Я присел рядом с ним и увидел, как сильно он дрожит. Теперь я мог разглядеть его как следует: нелепо массивный нос на детском лице, черные глаза со слипшимися ресницами, следы от пальцев на шее, там, где она переходит в челюсть – будто кто-то крепко держал его за горло. Снейп глядел на меня в упор, и я видел точно то же, что когда-то в Визжащей Хижине.

Полную обреченность, если вам интересно.

Я протянул руку и легко коснулся его плеча, затем осторожно притянул мальчишку к себе, в неуклюжем подобии объятья. Он застыл, как каменное изваяние, а потом вдруг вцепился мне в мантию.

Кровать рухнула за моей спиной, с грохотом пробивая паркет.

***

Страшно было – хоть ложись и помирай.

То есть, я не какой-нибудь там нытик, который трясется по любому поводу, не подумайте. Но и не псих чокнутый, чтобы орать на всех подряд «не называй меня трусом». Я много чего в жизни боялся, и честно могу в этом признаться. Я боялся умереть, кошмаров боялся, боялся, что я Наследник Слизерина, и что Гермиона меня когда-нибудь поцелует, боялся, когда шел за философским камнем, и когда на кладбище меня пожиратели схватили, жутко боялся. Боялся позвать Чжоу на Святочный бал и боялся порвать с Джинни. Боялся давать интервью, боялся идти на уроки окклюменции, боялся с речью выступать перед своими «змейками», боялся грома, когда маленький был. Но это все было не то, какой-то другой страх.

То ли дело теперь.

– Ну… вот, – совершенно по-идиотски сказал я, впуская Снейпа в свою квартиру. У меня была пара дней, чтобы подготовить дом к его прибытию, потому что сначала Снейпа в больнице исследовали, анализы и всякое такое, а потом держали под чарами диагностики, ждали, ну вроде как он в себя придет уже по-настоящему, вернется к прежнему облику, ха. Куда там. Вроде как умные люди, врачи и светила, а только руками разводят. Магия, мол, загадочная штука, постигнуть до конца ее вообще невозможно. Удобненько.

Снейпу в клинике, понятно, было фигово. Я его понимаю. Сам лазареты ненавижу всей душой – мало ли я в таких проторчал? Душно, скучно, и все время тревожно как-то, а еще ужасно хочется сбежать. Снейпу бежать было некуда. Он, понятно, должен был проситься домой, требовать маму, папу и адвоката, но ничего такого. Вел себя тише воды ниже травы, ни с кем особо не разговаривал и сцен не устраивал, даже как-то не по-снейповски это. Можно подумать, он был просто золотым ребенком, а потом вдруг взял и запаршивел, стал мерзким, носатым, склочным мужиком.

Я к нему приходил еще разок после того неловкого случая, когда мы вроде-как-обнялись, но больше с врачами его болтал, чем с мальчишкой. Выслушивал в очередной раз «магия загадочная штука». Колдомедик выдвинул такую теорию: Снейп в коме лежать больше не хотел, а возвращаться к суровой реальности был не в состоянии, вот и принял облик ребенка, беззаботного и невинного, и сознание тоже вернулось к тому периоду его жизни, заблокировав тяжелые воспоминания. Это был новый способ сбежать от реальности, чуть получше, чем кома.

Мистер не-называй-меня-трусом.

– И сколько же он пробудет в таком состоянии? – спросил я.

– Тут нельзя строить точных прогнозов, – прогудел медик. – Магия, как вы понимаете, очень загадочная вещь…

На третий день я спросил, можно ли мне забрать Снейпа домой, и мне с облегчением разрешили.

Все эти дни я, честное слово, боролся сам с собой. Привести Снейпа в дом было чистой воды сумасшествием. Ну, ладно, привести – полбеды. А что я буду делать потом? Развлекать? Общаться? По душам болтать? Может, я стану самым молодым, сексуальным и богатым папашей-одиночкой в Королевстве (по версии «Ведьмополитена»)? Время от времени я останавливался и бил себя ладонью по лбу: «это же Снейп», приговаривал. Снейп!..

Но это был, конечно, совсем не Снейп. Кто-то другой. Длиннорукий, дикий ребенок, таращил глаза так, будто никогда мраморных столиков на львиных ножках не видел. В белой больничной робе он был похож на маленькое недружелюбное привидение. Прошелся по дому, исследуя территорию, весь настороженный, нервный. Постоял у окна, поковырял обивку кресла, заглянул в камин. Я позволил ему осваиваться, а сам устроился за столом, разбирая письма. Больше бумажки перекладывал, если честно. Делал жутко важный вид. Вроде как я взрослый, ответственный мужчина, мне вот и письма приходят, счета всякие, реклама… («Пахни как вейла! Распродажа магических ароматов в салоне…») Снейп мимо меня сновал, туда-сюда, и все бочком, как рак, разве что клешнями не щелкал. Я его взгляд еще со школьных лет затылком чую, нет, даже не затылком, а тем местом на шее, где обычно бирка рубашки кожу натирает. Взгляд у профессора точно так же натирал и жег, а теперь казалось, меня булавками колют. Наконец, я повернулся к нему (призыв «пахни, как вейла» спланировал на пол) и застал врасплох: он как раз на меня таращился, прихватив чугунные щипцы.

«Так и кокнет, по-тихому, вот уж бесславный конец».

– Ну что, проголодался, приятель? – спросил я самым мерзким тоном, как белозубые герои в дешевых семейных комедиях.

«Кокнет и сожрет, чтобы следов не осталось. С него станется».

– Я могу смастерить тебе пару сэндвичей, или закажем какой-нибудь вкусной еды? Не стесняйся, Северус, теперь это твой дом.

«Сожрет, а из волос наделает многосущного зелья. С волосами, понятно, жрать не станет. Будет вместо меня давать идиотские интервью, топить камин вечерами и жить припеваюче. Змейки его будут счастливы».

– Эй, скажи что-нибудь! Так и будешь там стоять?

«…угрожающе уставившись на меня, будто читаешь мысли».

Наконец, Снейп нашел в себе силы спросить то, что его интересовало.

– Ты что, принц? – глядя исподлобья, уточнил он.

– Кто? С чего ты взял?

Он взмахнул неуклюже щипцами и обвел взглядом комнату.

– Нет, приятель, ты на это не смотри. Я даже близко не принц, – фыркнул я весело. – Вырос в крошечном чулане, к твоему сведению. Питался объедками и все такое.

Снейп сосредоточенно обдумал это.

– Я тоже буду жить в таком доме, когда вырасту, – наконец, решил он. Я припомнил его убогое жилище в Тупике Прядильщиков. В завещании Снейп велел отдать дом какому-то там приюту, но сироты посмотрели на него и сказали «спасибо, не надо».

– Конечно, дружище. Так все и будет.

***

Мне вот что помогло – книга. Когда я еще только решался, когда я думал свинтить со всего этого дела, покончить с благотворительностью и притвориться, что никакого Снейпа знать не знаю. Среди ночи я подскочил с постели и прошлепал босиком к книжному шкафу. Там у меня всякой ерундой полки забиты. Ничего важного, ничего такого. Старые журнальные подшивки, кое-какие учебники, которые забыл сдать в библиотеку, а потом уже лень было. Пара книжек по педагогике, мне их Гермиона покупала, когда я в Хогвартс собрался. По ЗоТС целая коллекция всего. Даже чтиво Локхарта приобрел, на всякий пожарный. Ну и среди этого фуфла есть особая книга.

Собственность принца-полукровки.

Я ее полистал немного, хоть было темно и не различить каракули. Только рисунки на полях и кое-какие фразы, обведенные много раз, да еще и подчеркнутые. Всякое разное на тему «смерть мародерам» и «я им покажу». Снейп был жутко милым ребенком.

А еще он много раз меня спасал. И всегда был рядом, когда это требовалось (иногда даже – когда не требовалось, прямо скажем). Он сделал все, чтобы я выиграл эту войну. И он был почти моим другом, пока я читал его учебник. Конечно, это была воображаемая дружба с воображаемым Снейпом, но кого волнуют такие мелочи? Точно уж не меня.

Я думал о том, как заглянул случайно в его думосбор. Папаша его был настоящим отребьем, а матери приходилось несладко. Снейп казался нелепым, запуганным, некрасивым ребенком, с которым подружиться смогла только моя мама.

А у меня, говорят, ее глаза.

***

Когда война только закончилась, я многое хотел сказать Снейпу. А сейчас не имел ни малейшего представления, о чем с ним разговаривать.

Я трансфигурировал ему нормальную одежду из моей. Мне показалось, что он мерзнет, по крайней мере, он постоянно зябко потирал руки, так что я уменьшил ему один из своих свитеров, с большой желтой буквой «Г» на груди. Три часа парился с рукавами, то увеличивая, то уменьшая, чтобы не болтались, в итоге все равно вышло криво. С одеждой так – проще новую купить, чем уменьшить нормально, а в трансфигурации я никогда не был силен. Вот и теперь, под пристальным наблюдением Снейпа, у меня получалось все хуже и хуже. Я даже разозлился. Вот если бы тут где-то притаился болотный фонарик или гриндилоу, я показал бы класс.

– Можно мне подержать? – спросил Снейп, уставившись на мою волшебную палочку. Ему уже все пояснили про волшебников, так что звучал этот вопрос достаточно равнодушно, но глаза у Снейпа блестели, широко распахнутые. Его стихийная магия не проявлялась с тех самых пор, как он разгромил палату.

– Есть идея получше.

Я принес его палочку, лежащую в длинном футляре. У меня вообще-то много его вещей осталось. Так уж вышло, не спрашивайте. Его книги, воспоминания, некоторые зелья. Можно подумать, я таскаю прядь его сальных волос в кулоне на шее… я не был одержим Снейпом, нет. Просто хранил его палочку, пока он валялся в коме.

– Попробуй ее.

Почувствовал себя Оливандером, пока Снейп осторожно и недоверчиво тянулся к футляру. Захотелось вдруг захлопнуть крышку перед его носом, глупо как-нибудь пошутить, но сдержался. Идиотские желания атакуют меня время от времени, я с ними справляюсь (чаще всего). Палочка в его детской ручонке казалась слишком длинной. Снейп держал ее неправильно, стиснул в кулаке, будто дубину. И смотрел на меня, приоткрыв рот, будто ждал указаний. Я, честно, полжизни бы за такую картинку отдал пару лет назад. Северус Снейп внемлет мудрым советам величайшего волшебника, Гарри Джеймса Поттера!

– Взмахни и плавно проведи, вот так, – я показал на своей, чтобы он мог повторить. – И повторяй за мной… Вингардиуууум Левио-о-осса.

Конечно, он немедленно поджег занавески.

***

Мы с ним решили, что лучше с магией и всякими такими штуками повременить. Ну, то есть, как – решили... Пока занавески красиво догорали, я пытался утешить Снейпа. Он в такой ужас пришел, честное слово, будто никогда ничего не поджигал раньше. Побелел весь и даже заикаться начал, «п-п-простите», глаза вытаращил, смотрю – они уже на мокром месте. Вспомнилось некстати, как его Нюней звали в школе. Я когда тетку Мардж надул, и то не извинялся и так себя не корил.

– Хватит, парень, да все в порядке! – воскликнул я, пряча палочку обратно в футляр. – Чувствуй себя как дома. Круши, ломай, я совсем не против.

Мне еще тогда подумалось, что папаша из меня выйдет неважный. В деканском деле ведь что главное – вовремя сказать наставительную речь, проверить хорошенько свой стул на проклятья да выбить хорошее время для квиддичных тренировок. Особо воспитывать никого не приходится, если бы и захотел – время на это не найти. А тут целый месяц почти я да Снейп, наедине друг с другом, и надо как-то взращивать юный ум. Прикармливать лимонными дольками, купить набор юного зельевара, что ли?

Я решил, что Снейп – это как новая метла. Надо просто к нему привыкнуть. Или еще что он как книззл – достаточно запустить в жилище и оставить в покое, пусть осваивается в своем темпе.

Снейп осваивался. В своем темпе. До вечера он проторчал в своей комнате, которая вообще-то всегда была комнатой Рона – если дружище заваливался ко мне пьяным и болтливым посреди ночи, я запирал его в запасной спальне, чтобы не слушать храп и всякие душевные излияния.

Я раз или два подходил к двери и прислушивался. Чем мальчик занят, понять было невозможно. Из комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Жутко хотелось надеть мантию-невидимку, прошмыгнуть внутрь да проверить, но Снейп и взрослым-то не выносил, когда я в ней шастал, а вызвать у ребенка истерику мне хотелось меньше всего. Я сам еще помню, как дико и странно было привыкать к магии поначалу. Каким все казалось пугающим. Потрясным, конечно, но все же пугающим.

Снейп рискнул выйти в гостиную ближе к ночи. Я немного увлекся работой и в какой-то момент даже забыл про него, если можно вообще забыть, что в твоем доме находится бывший профессор, враг и герой, превращенный волей судьбы в восьмилетнего мальчика. Я штудировал третий том «Упырь против вампира: зуб за зуб», собираясь немного пересмотреть программу для четвертого курса. Краем глаза заметил какое-то шевеление, но виду не подал. Рефлексы, сами понимаете. Сначала из-за угла показался нос, а потом и весь Снейп. Он опасливо крался через гостиную, как какой-то дикий зверек, и это было так забавно, что я едва сдержал смех. Что-то мне подсказывало, Снейп не из тех, кто рад быть забавным. Он пересек гостиную и скрылся в коридоре, я слышал, как он плутает там какое-то время, заглядывая в разные комнаты. Наконец он нашел туалет. Я вернулся к чтению, делая пометки на полях. Когда я снова поднял глаза, он сидел в соседнем кресле.

– Хочешь есть? – спросил я, постукивая карандашом по книге.

– Нет, – ответил он вежливо.

– Ладно, – я перелистнул страницу. Какое-то время мы сидели в тишине. Снейп таращился на каминное пламя. Два одинаковых желтых огонька отражались в его глазах. Когда я снова заговорил, Снейп дернулся от неожиданности. – Тебе не скучно? Как насчет игрушек? Я могу наколдовать тебе что-нибудь.

Снейп пожал плечами.

– Во что ты играл дома? – сделал я еще одну попытку.

– Я не играл, – мрачно ответил Снейп, зыркнув на меня так, словно я только что обвинил его в какой-то непристойности.

– Шашки? Солдатики? Ээээ… приставка? – рискнул я. Снейп смерил меня презрительным взглядом.

– Нет.

Надо же, какой он веселый парень.

– Ладно. Развлекай себя сам.

Я осилил еще две главы, потом пришлось прерваться, чтобы потереть глаза. Когда долго читаю, они начинают болеть так, будто вот-вот выпадут, как шарики для пинг-понга. С другой стороны, эта проблема не возникает, когда я читаю что-то про квиддич. Гарри Поттер и удивительные свойства его организма!

Взглянув на Снейпа, я увидел, что он уютно устроился на ковре перед камином и читает книгу «Чудовищные пытки с применением магических ритуалов: за и против».

– Тебе весело? – спросил я и получил в ответ мычание. Снейп заправил волосы за уши, чтобы не лезли в лицо, свел пушистые смешные бровки к переносице и всем своим видом показывал, что полностью поглощен чтением.

Так мы и закончили этот день. Когда глаза стали слипаться, я захлопнул книгу и с ужасом обнаружил, что уже четвертый час ночи. Если я хоть что-то понимал в детях, Снейп давно должен быть в постели. Я собирался сказать ему это, но он и так неплохо устроился: свернулся калачиком на ковре, а книгу про пытки использовал вместо подушки. Пришлось отнести его в кровать на руках. Снейп был костлявым и легким, а я – зевающим и усталым. Когда сгружал его на постель и укутывал в одеяло, подумал: «Надо же, я только что держал на руках профессора Снейпа. Жуть!». Пожалуй, мне понадобиться больше времени на привыкание.

В потемках я двинулся к двери, когда Снейп вдруг привстал в кровати и сонно позвал:

– Мама?

Я замер в дверях, не зная, что ответить, но Снейп уже снова повалился на подушки и крепко уснул.

***

На следующий день мы со Снейпом договорились о сотрудничестве.

– Все, что угодно. Клянусь! Все, что только пожелаешь, – сказал я ему, отчаявшись накормить сэндвичами. – Должно ведь что-то быть, что ты любишь?

Пару секунд Снейп размышлял, забравшись на стул с ногами и корябая болячку на локте. Затем на его лице возникла неуверенная улыбка.

– Картошка и рыба.

– Картошка и рыба? – уточнил я, потому что ждал каких-нибудь невероятных заказов.

– Хрустящие! – добавил Снейп торжественно. Я кивнул: «сейчас все будет». Приятно ощущать себя могущественным магом, способным раздобыть для ребенка картошку и рыбу (хрустящие). Правда, добывать я сам не стал, а позвал Кричера. С ним у меня тоже была договоренность, сразу после войны мы условились: он не мозолит мне глаза, а я не сжигаю в адовом пламени весь мой драгоценный особняк с драгоценной горлопанкой Блэк в придачу. Теперь Кричер появился с возмущенным громким хлопком, потому что я все еще был его хозяином, и я позвал.

– Чего? – прохрипел он самым мерзким образом, кося на Снейпа. Снейп вцепился в вилку, готовый защищаться. – Звали, хозяин Поттер? – он сказал это точно тем же тоном, каким мог бы произнести «утопись в болоте, хозяин Поттер». Я велел ему метнуться в косой переулок и раздобыть нам еды, а заодно кое-каких детских вещей, потому что трансфигурировать одежду больше не мог. Снейп в моем свитере выглядел совершенно убого, даже его дамская сорочка из омута памяти казалась симпатичней. Возможно ли (задумался я), что дело не в Снейпе и не во мне, а в самих свитерах? Молли исправно мне их вязала каждый год, и я носил, знает Мерлин: я носил их тут и там! Может, именно поэтому моя личная жизнь не складывается?

Кричер вернулся в мгновение ока, и я имел честь наблюдать невероятный аттракцион: завтракающий Снейп. Возможно, я как умиленная мамаша подпирал щеку кулаком и следил за тем, как пустеет тарелка, не знаю. Снейп старательно жевал, разглядывая Кричера. Кричер наматывал грязную простынку на палец, разглядывая Снейпа. Они были примерно одинаковых размеров и даже носами немного похожи, так что промелькнула предательская мыслишка у меня: оставить Снейпа на попечение чокнутого домовика, да и делов. Маугли вообще волки взрастили, и ничего, отличный вышел парень.

Может, виной всему эти соблазны, или просто здравый разум проснулся, но я написал Гермионе. Попросил ее прийти. «Есть кое-что, надо обсудить». И приписал, буквально перехватив сову в воздухе: «Только без Рона!». Вот уж кто точно отъедет, если я ему скажу, во что вляпался!

Гермиона появилась через час, выпрыгнула из камина, встрепанная и с кучей бумажек в руках.

– Гарри, я надеюсь, это что-то важное, – с ходу заявила она.

– Я завел ребенка.

Гермиона помолчала, сортируя бумаги, потом села в кресло, подобрав полы мантии.

– Сам? В смысле, один?

Я просто обожаю, когда у нее такой вот обалделый вид. Как человек, проживший под гнетом всезнающей подруги много лет, я имею право на такие маленькие радости. Но все-таки я объяснил:

– Ребенок не мой, я его взял на воспитание.

– И тебе разрешили?! – поразилась Гермиона так, что я даже немного обиделся.

– Я просто хотел узнать, не подкинешь ли ты мне каких-нибудь книжек по воспитанию, советы может дашь?

– Зачем тебе ребенок, Гарри? – не унималась она.

– Понимаешь, его бы больше никто не взял. А я… вроде как чувствую ответственность.

Гермиона бессильно покачала головой.

– Сколько ему лет?

– Восемь.

– Могу я взглянуть?

– Он в своей комнате. В смысле, в комнате Рона. То есть – да, смотри на здоровье.

Гермиона поднялась, сгрузила в кресло все бумаги и пошла смотреть на Снейпа. Я остался сидеть в кресле, я уже на него насмотрелся за эти два дня. Пролистал ее бумажки, ничего интересного – всякие секретные проекты да стенография со встреч ГАВНЭ. Гермионы довольно долго не было. Могу себе представить, как она пыталась поговорить со Снейпом, ворковала и делала всякие другие женские штучки, так, словно он обычный ребенок. Наконец, она вернулась.

– Поверить не могу, Гарри. Ты действительно завел ребенка.

Она рухнула на диван рядом со мной.

– И что же ты теперь будешь делать?

Я пожал плечами.

– Вообще-то, это я у тебя хотел спросить.

Гермиона вздохнула.

– Он мне кого-то напоминает. Такой котик…

Котик? Скорее уж мрачный, помешанный на картошке юный вампир.

– Поверить не могу, – повторила Гермиона в тысячный раз. – Ты ведь понимаешь, зачем сделал это?

Я мигом просек: сейчас она скажет, что я мазохист и стремлюсь быть несчастным.

– Просто ты очень стараешься испортить себе жизнь, Гарри. Стремишься быть несчастным. Это как с твоей работой в Хогвартсе – ты всего лишь прячешься от жизни, от настоящей взрослой жизни.

– Я декан, Гермиона, преподаватель, а теперь еще и опекун – каким это образом, интересно, я прячусь от взрослой жизни?

– Ты просто лишаешь себя шанса завести настоящую семью. Связать свою жизнь с какой-нибудь девушкой, позволить себе любить, наконец-таки! Когда ты последний раз был на свидании?

Снова-здорово. Гермиона вбила себе в голову, что я в нее влюблен, и с тех пор настойчиво пытается наладить мою личную жизнь, склеить «разбитое сердце». Я уже тысячу раз пожалел, что поцеловал ее тогда, в палатке. Это был порыв! Шел дождь, и мы танцевали, и Рон бросил нас, так что мы оба были очень расстроены, и я на секунду прикоснулся губами к ее губам… время назад не вернуть, так что я обречен вечно выслушивать от нее подобные вещи. Неслабая такая расплата за единственный поцелуй.

– Мне не нужны свидания, – сказал я Гермионе решительно, но она только губы поджала. – И вообще-то, я уже связал свою жизнь кое с кем, пусть это не симпатичная молодая ведьма, а всего лишь странный носатый мальчишка.

Гермиона прикрыла глаза и взяла меня за коленку.

– Гарри, тебе ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО нужны советы, потому что если ты сболтнешь подобное при ком-нибудь постороннем, та статья про твою любовь к совам покажется цветочками.

Мы оба содрогнулись, вспомнив ту статью. Я слегка переусердствовал, когда рассказывал репортеру, насколько мне была дорога Хедвиг.

Гермиона пообещала, что пришлет мне список необходимой литературы и быстренько распрощалась. Я призвал пергамент и стал строчить письмо Макгонагалл. Все это время Северус тихо сидел в своей комнате, и мне пришло в голову, что может, не так это и сложно – заботиться о ребенке. Особенно о таком котике.

Я еще не знал, что через пару часов окажусь в эпицентре магической бури, а Снейпа вырвет картошкой и чипсами прямо на древний трактат по артефактологии.

***

В Хогвартсе всегда было полным-полно различных тайн и секретов. Добрая половина всего загадочного сгущалась вокруг Снейпа, он весь был ходячая загадочность. Какое-то время по школе бродили слухи, что у Снейпа нет ног – поэтому он носит такие длинные мантии и так тихо скользит по ночным коридорам. Еще говорили, что у него там копыта, а еще – что ноги у профессора жутко волосатые, а волосы рыжие, потому что он ирландец, но скрывает, вот и красится каждый месяц в цвет воронова крыла. Да много чего говорили.

Как-то так вышло, что я знал о Снейпе больше многих. Я видел его лодыжку, и шрам от зубов Пушка, знал, как выглядит его Патронус, стал свидетелем его самого стыдного воспоминания, а потом получил и другие. Я знал куда больше, чем он хотел бы мне раскрыть, но так уж случилось.

И все равно он был для меня одной сплошной загадкой.

– Тебе не скучно? – спросил я, заглянув к нему в комнату. Он быстро спрятал руки за спину. – Что это? Покажи.

Наклонив голову и приняв угрюмый вид, Снейп куда больше походил на себя – каким я его помнил. Из-под насупленных бровей сверкнуло два черных глаза. Я собирался было отступить, но он подчинился. Медленно, неохотно поднял руку, в которой был зажат наточенный карандаш. «Да он без тормозов», – подумал я насмешливо. Тот еще оторва – развлекается с парочкой карандашей. Но потом сообразил, чего он смутился.

– Ты играешь в волшебника?

– Просто тренируюсь, – сухо возразил он, будто я обвинил его в чем-то неприличном. – Чтобы стать великим волшебником, как ты.

Пришел мой черед краснеть. Я уже достаточно наслушался разговоров о том, какой я могущественный маг и бла-бла-бла. А Снейп что видел? Корявые свитера в моем исполнении?

– Будь спокоен, ты станешь.

Снейп недоверчиво сощурился.

– Хотя, – добавил я весело, – ты не будешь фанатом глупых размахиваний палочкой.

Я показал ему пару трюков с левитацией и искрами. Просто ради развлечения; вовсе не потому, что мне нравилось его детское восхищение.

В конечном счете, он уверился, что я величайший.

Вскоре после этого у нас случилась первая Большая Ссора. Как и ожидалось, из-за его волос. Не помню ни одного дня, когда у профессора Снейпа была бы чистая голова, поэтому я особо не переживал из-за того, что мальчик выглядит довольно запущенно. Но тут я подумал, что пора отправить его в ванную. Я наколдовал Снейпу большое пушистое полотенце с рыбками.

– Нет, спасибо, – ответил он, безукоризненно вежливо, но в то же время очень грубо. Не знаю уж, как ему это удавалось. Мне пришло в голову, что именно по этому умению Шляпа отбирает учеников на Слизерин – так Снейп был похож в этот момент на любую из моих змеек. – Я умылся сегодня утром.

– Что-то незаметно, – его волосы были не очень длинными, но очень жирными, к тому же все время лезли в лицо. И я заметил подсохшее алое пятно у него на подбородке – кажется, он перепачкался соусом еще вчера. – Почему бы тебе не отправиться в ванную, а я пока поищу тебе интересную книжку?

Снейп метнул в меня злобный взгляд, но стиснул полотенце и отправился в ванную. Какое-то время там шумела вода. Я знал, что он схитрит, потому что видел мелкого паршивца насквозь, по крайней мере, в эту минуту: он слегка намочил кончики волос, руки, лицо, и вышел, как ни в чем ни бывало.

– Так не пойдет, – заявил я сразу же, потому что пришло время быть строгим опекуном. В глубине души я сомневался, что правильно поступаю. Что, если я нарушаю ход истории? Может быть, сальные волосы Снейпа – то самое крыло бабочки, по которому я топчусь со всей дури? Как знать. – Если ты не в состоянии сам справиться, мне придется искупать тебя, как маленького, – пригрозил я. Видит Мерлин, я хотел этого не больше, чем Снейп. Я был в двух шагах от непоправимой моральной травмы.

Он, как оказалось, тоже. Стоило мне шагнуть в его сторону, как случилось две вещи.

Снейп дернулся, выставив перед собой полотенце, будто шел на бой с быком.

А затем его магия ударила по мне.

Я – честное слово – выжил в очередной раз на чистых инстинктах. Выставил щит, и только поэтому меня не разметало в клочки. А вот все остальное разметало. В одну секунду комната превратилась в эпицентр бури, все, что не было приколочено, поднялось в воздух. Все, что было стеклянного, разлетелось в крохотные осколки. Ветер засвистел, как баньши в самом своем дурном расположении духа. Уши у меня напрочь заложило, очки куда-то смело с лица, и даже ноги на миг оторвались от пола. Я выхватил палочку и негнущимися пальцами направил на Снейпа. А дальше что? Он явно не понимал, как управлять всей этой магией, а я уж подавно. Мы просто смотрели друг на друга сквозь всю эту круговерть, я на него – а он на меня, и в какой-то момент все вдруг стихло. Я успел щитом оградить малыша от осколков и обломков, полетевших сверху.

– Ладно, нет, так нет, сказал бы, – пробормотал я с глупым смешком. Снейп согнулся пополам и его вырвало.

***

Остаток дня меня не оставляло ощущение, будто я крупно налажал. Снейпа, похоже, тоже. Мы глядели друг на друга виноватыми глазами. Я решил, что будет лучше отправиться пораньше в постель. Честно, я так вымотался за пару часов, что едва стоял на ногах. Может, меня истощили магические щиты, которыми я сдерживал невероятный поток силы. Или подкосила печальная судьба редчайшей книги, которая оказалась на пути у Снейпа и его тошнотного потока.

– С кем не бывает, – утешал я беззаботно. – Знал бы ты, что со мной творилось после встречи выпускников 2001. А тут… пара очищающих – и порядок! – на Снейпа тоже ушла пара очищающих, но он, кажется, не возражал. Значит, его возмущала не сама идея быть чистым, а просто необходимость шаркать себя мочалкой.

Снейп тоже порядком вымотался. Это вам не шутки – разносить жилье магическими выплесками! Словом, к закату мы уже оба клевали носом. Снейп свернулся калачиком в просторной постели под балдахином, а я придвинул поближе кресло и заплетающимся языком рассказывал разные байки. Это напоминало мне Рона с его тяжелыми временами. Каждый раз, как они с Гермионой собираются расставаться, он приходит пьяным, печальным, и куксится под одеялом, пока я несу всякий бред, лишь бы его развеселить. И Рона, кстати, тоже тошнило на мою книгу по Артефактологии.

Я как раз рассказывал Снейпу, как пятикурсник из хаффлпаффа случайно освободил двухголовую мантикору, когда он спросил:

– А где твоя жена?

И этот туда же.

– У меня нет жены, – ответил я, стараясь не звучать слишком трагически – «и его изумрудные глаза заволокло слезами», все в духе статей Скиттер.

– А сына тоже нет? – спросил Снейп, высунув нос из одеяльной пещеры.

– Представь себе.

– А, – он больше ничего не прибавил, но по его дыханию я слышал, что он не спит.

– У меня была крутая сова, – сказал я невпопад. – Ее звали Хедвиг. Она была самой отважной птицей, которую я знал.

Я рассказал парочку историй о ней, пока Северус не заснул. А потом я решил, что посижу в кресле еще буквально минутку – очень уж мягко и хорошо в нем было. Следующее, что я помню – в кромешной тьме кто-то пробирается мимо. Взрослый мужчина, враг, сутулый силуэт во тьме.

– А ну стой! – завопил я дурным, страшным голосом, сам себя перепугавшись. Враг дернулся, отгораживаясь одеялом. Луна заглянула в окно, осветив на секунду спальню, и я увидел, что это Северус мать-его-профессор Снейп собственной персоной, точно такой, каким он был в Визжащей Хижине. Только без кровищи, хлещущей из горла, и в моей трансфигурированной пижаме со звездочками.

***

Мы вышли в коридор и шептались, будто в спальне все еще спал ребенок.

– Мне нужна моя одежда и палочка, живо, – шипел Снейп, судорожно завернувшись в одеяло.

– Что случилось? Я вас расколдовал? – спрашивал я, в панике пытаясь припомнить, не целовал ли мелкого на ночь. Хотя в нынешнем воплощении Снейп больше походил на лягушку, чем на принца, пусть и полукровку. Звездочки на пижаме слегка скрашивали его кислую мину, что есть, то есть.

– Сейчас глубокая ночь, я годы провалялся в магической коме, и единственное, чего мне теперь хочется – убраться куда подальше, – заявил Снейп сквозь зубы, держась на расстоянии. – Просто верните мне мои вещи, Поттер, если в вас сохранилась хоть капля благоразумия.

Благоразумия во мне было хоть ковшиком черпай, поэтому я не спешил возвращать ему палочку. Снейп был похож на чокнутое костлявое привидение, и в его вытаращенных глазах я ясно разглядел, что он и сам понятия не имел, что вообще происходит.

– Почему бы нам всем немножко не успокоиться и не выпить чаю, – сделал я жалкую попытку. Снейп уставился на меня так, будто это я возник посреди его дома ночью, в пижаме и с нелепыми требованиями.

– Я не желаю пить чай! – вот оно, вот и тяжелая артиллерия: я незаметно отодвинулся, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони капельки слюны с лица. – Я хочу… домой, – упавшим голосом закончил он, привалившись к стенке.

– Хорошо, – я тяжело вздохнул. – Сейчас принесу вашу палочку… сэр.

Он поднял на меня глаза. Пока я копался в нижнем ящике шкафа, Снейп присел на краешек стула.

– Эрл грей, – сказал он сухо. – Было бы приемлемо.

Я заварил нам чай из пакетиков. Честное слово, если бы я вдруг вызвал темную метку и станцевал под ней риверданс, Снейп был глядел на меня с меньшим презрением. Но он ни слова не сказал, просто сгорбился над чашкой, макая в нее волосы.

– Я благодарен вам за помощь, – выдавил Снейп, когда я уж решил, он не заговорит. Мне пришлось ответить:

– Та же фигня, Снейп. Спасибо, что приглядывал за мной и все такое.

Он метнул в мою сторону быстрый взгляд, наверное, решил, я издеваюсь.

Я положил на стол палочку в футляре, подвинул к нему. И еще флакон с воспоминаниями. Снейп ничего не сказал, даже не потянулся за этим, просто уставился в чашку.

– Я уж было решил, придется тебя растить, – фыркнул я с ноткой разочарования. В моей голове уже был коварный план по покупке метлы, плюшевого медвеженка и прочих штуковин, которые сделали бы из Снейпа нормального ребенка (а затем, как знать, и нормального взрослого).

– К счастью, мы оба избежали такой участи, – проскрипел Снейп, и я заметил, что голос у него так себе. Хотя шрамы на горле были почти неразличимы, звучал он, как поцарапанная пластинка. – Могу представить, какой прекрасный случай отыграться вы упустили.

«Кто еще на ком отыгрывался», – подумал я, припомнив события последних дней.

– Я бы не стал обижать ребенка, какие бы воспоминания он во мне ни будил, – обронил я многозначительно, и Снейп криво ухмыльнулся, скрестив руки на груди.

– Точно. Знаменитое гриффиндорское благородство, верно?

– В большом мире это называется «здравый смысл» и «человечность», – уточнил я, а потом вспомнил, что мы, вроде как, больше не враги. – Куда вы собрались в такое время, сэр? Не думаю, что дом в Тупике Прядильщиков пригоден для жизни.

– Это уже не твоя забота, Поттер.

– Оставайся в гостевой спальне, Снейп. – Я честно хотел, чтобы он согласился. Я бы даже не стал потом сжигать простыни и проводить очищающий обряд; потерпеть одну ночь под боком упыря можно, просто чтобы убедиться, что с ним все будет в порядке. – Ты ведь действительно провалялся в магической коме слишком долго, и твоя магия все еще нестабильна.

– Я возмещу все убытки, – он, как всегда, слушал, но не слышал.

– Так ты помнишь все, что происходило, когда ты был…

– Да, – рявкнул он так быстро, будто слово «ребенок» было ругательством. Угрожающий взгляд, которым Снейп меня наградил, ясно дал понять: это мы обсуждать не будем.

– Знаешь, я не буду… трепаться направо и налево. Об этом случае знают только колдомедики и Гермиона, но она даже не просекла, что это ты. Она назвала тебя котиком, – разумеется, она не поняла. Никто в здравом уме не назвал бы Снейпа котиком. Он тоже так считал, потому что гримаса на его лице была просто непередаваемой. Честно, сторожевых горгулий и то с более приятными мордами лепят. – Я хочу сказать, это останется между нами.

– Уж будьте уверены, – отрезал Снейп, потянувшись за футляром. Каким-то образом все мои благородные порывы он присваивал и превращал в угрозы. – Благодарю за гостеприимство, – он отставил чашку, в которой дрейфовал пакетик, поднялся и прошагал к камину, прямой и гордый. Я и слова не успел сказать, как он сбежал – трусливо и без оглядки.

Я вернулся в гостевую спальню и заправил постель, а потом взмахом палочки уничтожил все игрушки, которые успел наделать для Снейпа.

***

Я размышлял о том, как лучше обратиться – «многоуважаемые сэры» или «Кингсли, дружище», чтобы вытребовать для Снейпа нормальное вручение ордена Мерлина и всякие такие вещи, когда мне прилетела сова от Гермионы, навьюченная уменьшенными многотомниками по воспитанию. Я призадумался, как получше соврать Гермионе, отчего ребенок был, да сплыл. Я вообще витал в облаках все утро, ломая голову то над одним, то над другим, лениво завтракал в распахнутом домашнем халате, долго прилизывал волосы перед льстивым зеркалом на витых ножках, потом еще затеял для чего-то уборку, и Кричеру пришлось доступно мне объяснить, кто в этом доме главный по метелкам.

К обеду я совершенно измотался и решил подышать воздухом. Навестить Уизли в Норе или пройтись до Фортескью, ну, чем-то заняться. Совершенно случайно забрел в окраинный район, где располагался Тупик Прядильщиков. То еще тухлое местечко, скажу вам. Стены убогих домов, расположенных друг напротив друга, пестрели ругательствами. Казалось, тут идет непрекращающаяся разборка двух сторон тротуара.

Дом Снейпа, понятное дело, стоял на отшибе и вообще был окружен мрачной аурой. Большой злобный ворон сидел на мусорном баке, высокий глухой забор был покрыт копотью, будто его недавно поджигали. Даже небо над домом было темней и затянуто тучами. Я чувствовал себя маленькой глупой девочкой, которая несет пирожки совершенно не по адресу, но все-таки постучался в облезлую дверь. Подождал немного и снова постучал, потом пнул дверь ногой, потом попросту заорал:

– Снейп, ты здесь? А ну открывай! Я принес тебе Орден Мерлина!

Мне просто нужно было убедиться, что он в порядке. Я знал точно, что Снейп торчит дома, потому что он был не таким человеком, который тут же направится в магический Лондон, заявлять о своем возвращении. И вряд ли он отправился в Лас-Вегас, покидать кости, и уж точно он не окучивал грядки на заднем дворе, и не улетел на метле в Хогвартс, он был там, внутри, затаился, как паук, и ждал, что я уйду.

Он совершенно не представлял, с кем связался.

Небольшая алохомора помогла мне проникнуть внутрь. Изнутри жилище было еще более уродливым и мрачным, чем снаружи. Пахло чем-то затхлым, и я видел огромную крысу, которая сидела на градине. На подоконнике, перед серыми от грязи окнами притулились горшки с черными, сгнившими растениями. Когда я прошел через гостиную, под потолком захлопал крыльями голубь. Кругом была паутина и комки серой пыли, а мебель в сумраке была похожа на притаившихся чудищ. Даже в норе Василиска было больше уюта, чем здесь.

– Снейп, – снова заорал я, но теперь в моем голосе было больше жалости, чем гнева. – Выходи, подлый трус. – Даже это не сработало. В доме было тихо. Если не считать хлопающего голубя, шуршащей крысы и слабого потрескивания, с которым проседала старая крыша.

Потом я услышал, как кто-то хнычет.

Звук шел со второго этажа. Тихий, придушенный, как будто Снейп спрятался в спальне, чтобы мучить щенка. Я взбежал по лестнице, не заботясь, что ступеньки под моим весом опасно кряхтели. Если там был щенок в беде, медлить я не мог.

Сначала я вломился в спальню, которая, похоже, когда-то принадлежала Снейпу: там была узкая детская кровать и большой, старомодный комод с книгами. Мне было нелегко представить, как Снейп в свой учительский отпуск умещался на этой кровати, день и ночь водя носом по страницам книг. Наверное, он оставался в Хогвартсе на лето. Я бы уж точно предпочел школьные спальни, тем более что теперь я уже знал, что в подземельях бывает довольно уютно, если постараться.

Так или иначе, в этой комнате никого не было, и я двинулся дальше по коридору, стараясь ступать тихо. Хоть я так и не стал аврором, я все еще иногда воображал, будто за плечами у меня алый плащ, палочка наготове, взвод ждет приказа, и я крадусь по вражеской территории, бесшумный, как тень, и смертоносный, как… половица взвигнула у меня под ногой, я подпрыгнул, запнулся и ввалился в комнату, будто клубок неуклюжести.

– Снейп? – неуверенно позвал я, изо всех сил напрягая зрение. Казалось, что вторая спальня – с широкой кроватью и тяжелыми пыльными гардинами – тоже пустая. Но потом я снова услышал этот звук – очень, очень тихий. Я разглядел в полумраке очертания: Снейп сидел, скрючившись, в узком пространстве между тумбочкой и кроватью, он зажимал себе рот ладонью, сопливый нос влажно блестел, а из глаз катились крупные слезы.

Я, честно, чуть не умер прямо там. Сел на корточки, мягко позвал:

– Эй, ну, что ты?

Он поднял на меня глаза. Ему снова было восемь, и если взрослый Снейп четко помнил, что случилось с ним в последние дни, то ребенок явно не знал, как здесь очутился.

– Я здесь, Северус, – сказал я ласково, а он торопливо вытер нос и щеки рукавом длинной дамской кофты. Она выглядела довольно потрепанной, но Снейп цеплялся за нее, как за сокровище. – Все хорошо, я пришел за тобой, – сказал я, протягивая руки, чтобы выцарапать его из убежища. Снейп обхватил руками мою шею, и, когда я поднял его, пробормотал мне на ухо:

– Пожалуйста, я хочу домой!..

– Туда мы и идем, – сказал я, вынося его из старого жилища, которое уже не было ничьим домом.

***

Я решил, нам обоим не повредит немного развеяться. Поэтому мы с Северусом отправились в Косой переулок. Я велел ему держаться рядом, раз уж он не захотел идти за руку. Все время боялся потерять его в толпе – рядом крутилось столько мелкого народца, всякие гномы-курьеры, гоблины и эльфы. Вот было бы смеху, если бы я приволок домой гоблина и вырастил его вместо профессора! Он бы стал достойным преподавателем и деканом. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь заметил бы разницу.

Снейп крутил головой во все стороны. К счастью, он больше не плакал, ему было совсем не до того. Все вокруг казалось ему удивительным. О, я точно помню, как это ощущалось в одиннадцать: будто бы затянувшийся сон, будто бы я вдруг оказался в сказке. Ровно до тех пор, пока меня не попытались убить в первый раз, я был уверен: все вокруг – одна большая, прекрасная фантазия. Но воображение у меня не настолько воспаленное, чтобы придумать себе врага, торчащего из чьего-то затылка.

Я думал, Снейп будет задавать вопросы – «что это? А это?». Я бы задавал! Но он вел себя очень тихо, только глазел на все чудеса, широко распахнув глаза, и иногда хватался за подол моей мантии, чтобы не потеряться. Мы останавливались у каждой витрины, чтобы разглядеть новинки – особо вредные вредилки Уизли, потрясные сладости, облегченная версия «Птахи» – метлы, которая покруче «Молнии». Я завел Снейпа в магазин котлов, гадая, не вспыхнет ли внезапный интерес, но видно, зелья не были его любовью с первого взгляда. Зато Снейп проявил большой интерес к совам, книззлам и маленьким тритончикам, скользящим в аквариуме. Продавец разрешил Снейпу подержать в руках нюхлера, из той кучи, что возились в коробке.

– За тридцать сиклей забирайте, – сказал он, взглянув на меня.

– Нет, спасибо, – вежливо ответил я. Кивнул змейке, свернувшейся в террариуме неподалеку, и она прошипела что-то ворчливое.

В конце дня мы были загружены пакетами с покупками. Я пополнил свои запасы канцелярии, а для Снейпа купил нормальной одежды и еще всякой ерунды, вроде детских журналов, скоростных магических паровозиков и парящих ночников-фонариков. По правде сказать, это было здоровски приятно – покупать всякие игрушки. Я получал от этого больше удовольствия, чем Снейп. Может, права Гермиона, и я просто еще не повзрослел?

Снейп куксился в магазине с одеждой, куксился в магазине игрушек, а в книжной лавке и вовсе отошел к окошку и ковырял подоконник со скучающим видом. Я не знал, чем же ему угодить.

– Заглянем к Фортескью, – решил я, потому что мороженое решает все проблемы. Каждый раз, когда я заходил в эту лавочку, у меня глаза разбегались. Обычно я выбирал себе башню из шариков разных вкусов, и названия у них были самые загадочные: «звездное небо», «первая любовь», «брызги лета».

– Что ты будешь? – спросил я, подведя Снейпа к витрине. Он долго водил носом туда-сюда, наконец, вяло ткнул пальцем в сторону ведерка с «малиновым смерчем».

– Ты можешь попробовать несколько, – пояснил я, надеясь, что Снейп не затребует сейчас свою обычную картошку и рыбу.

– Молодой человек может положиться на вкус кондитера, – с улыбкой сказал старичок в белом фартуке, стоящий за прилавком. – В таком изобилии легко растеряться, да?

Мы уселись за шаткий столик у самого окна, подальше от любопытных взглядов посетителей.

– Ты что, устал? Хочешь спать? Есть? В туалет? – гадал я, пока Снейп мрачно крошил салфетку себе на колени. – У тебя что-то болит?

– У меня нет денег, – выпалил он резко и искоса взгляну на меня, а потом на объемные пакеты, которые я уместил на соседних стульях.

– Я знаю, – технически, у него был небольшой счет в банке и, быть может, какие-нибудь зарытые сокровища в запретном лесу, как знать. Но мне в любом случае не было дела до его сбережений.

– Мой отец за это не заплатит, – внес окончательную ясность мальчик. Он с тревогой наблюдал за двумя внушительными башнями мороженого в креманках, которые подплыли к нам по воздуху и мягко приземлились на стол.

– Я знаю, – повторил я, схватившись за ложку. – Тебе не нужно об этом заботиться. Сейчас я твой опекун, и траты все на мне.

– С чего бы? – недоверчиво уточнил Северус, ковыряя мизинцем нижний шарик мороженого.

– Просто так, – я знать не знал, как объяснить. – Потому что у меня куча денег, и я не прочь их потратить на тебя.

– С чего бы? – снова повторил Снейп, набычившись. Я сунул ложку в рот и невнятно пробормотал:

– Потому что ты мне нравишься?..

Сам не соображал, пока не сказал. А потом уже было сложно отделаться от ощущения. Кем бы ни был профессор, что бы я к нему ни испытывал – он оказался жутко славным мальчишкой, и я ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Он мне нравился.

У Снейпа, наверное, был такой же одуревший вид, как у меня. Так что мы оба взялись за ложки и прикончили это мороженое в рекордные сроки.

***

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Снейп, заставив меня подскочить. Теперь-то я понял, что шпионские навыки бесшумной ходьбы у него врожденные – этот мальчишка умудрялся быть совершенно незаметным, когда хотел, и я легко мог забыть о его существовании. Вовсе не потому, что я такой пустоголовый папаша, а потому, что он вечно умудрялся забиться в какой-нибудь угол и сам себя развлекать. В этот раз он подкрался к моему креслу и вцепился в спинку, сунув длинный нос в учебник, который я листал. – Почему ты портишь книжку?

– Я просто делаю пометки на полях, – и угадайте, от кого я перенял эту привычку? Заложив учебник пером, я повернулся к Снейпу. Он внимательно уставился на собственные ноги в пушистых носках. – Готовлюсь к школе, – пояснил я вежливо. Тетка Петунья была уверена, что с цветами надо разговаривать, иначе не вырастут. Что-то мне подсказывало, что с ребенком тоже не помешает перемолвиться словом-другим.

– Ты еще ходишь в школу? – недоверчиво сощурился он. «Такое старичье!» – отчетливо читалось у него на лице. Пришлось важно поправить очки на носу и сказать самым строгим тоном:

– Вообще-то, я учитель.

– Фу, – скривился Снейп, и, в общем-то, возразить было нечего.

– А ты, наверное, уже ходишь в подготовительную школу? – он был таким диким ребенком, что я засомневался, не держат ли его на цепи в подвале… или, скажем, в чулане. Но Снейп неохотно кивнул.

– Иногда, – сказал он уклончиво, ковыряя пальцем обвивку кресла.

– Тебе там не очень-то нравится? – наугад брякнул я, а Снейп посмотрел на меня, как на придурка.

– Это же школа, – сказал он просто. Я вспомнил мальчика из Думосбора – в этой жуткой дамской сорочке, с грязной головой и засохшей коркой соплей под носом. Да уж, вряд ли в младшей школе он имел особый успех. Вряд ли он вообще где-то имел успех, бедняга Снейп. Дело ведь даже не в сорочке, если подумать – Рон как-то справился с малиновой мантией, которую ему прислала Молли на Святочный Бал. Но у Рона всегда было хорошо с чувством юмора. И с носом у него полный порядок.

– Та школа, в которой я работаю, сильно отличается от других. Там бывает действительно интересно… – А иногда – смертельно опасно. Знаю, мальчишкам такое нравится. До сих пор с восторгом вспоминаю василиска и прочих тварей, такое веселье. – Для многих эта школа стала домом.

Снейп скривил мордочку.

– Никогда не буду учителем.

– Вот как? – я подвинулся в кресле, позволяя ему усесться своей тощей задницей на подлокотнике. Его короткие ноги не доставали до пола. Поразительно, этот Снейп бы мне в карман поместился. И не говорите ничего о комплексе коротышки, просто так странно было глядеть на него сверху. – И кем же ты будешь? Дай угадаю… – я почесал в затылке. – Шпионом?

– Нет, – с достоинством ответил Снейп. – Я буду подводочником.

– Прости? – подавился я.

– Которые на дне океана, – серьезно пояснил Снейп. – В большой лодке.

– Ах, эти!

– Или охотником за привидениями, я пока не придумал, – пожал плечами мальчик.

– Можно устроить. – Снейп испуганно уставился на меня. – Ну, как-нибудь. У меня есть несколько знакомых привидений, которые согласятся, чтобы на них поохотились. А сейчас не хочешь ли мне помочь немного?

– Как? – насторожился он. Я показал на книгу.

– Пытаюсь изменить программу для первокурсников так, чтобы им было понятно и интересно. Учебник хороший, но для магглорожденных довольно сложный. Можешь посмотреть и выписать все слова, которые тебе непонятны?

Я придвинул низенький журнальный столик, на котором расстелил пергамент. Вместо пера дал Снейпу карандаш, потому что помнил, как сложно мне было управляться пером и чернилами поначалу. Снейп зажал карандаш в кулаке, будто собирался заколоть меня им в шею. Вид у него стал сосредоточенный, угрюмый такой. С похожей гримасой он обычно принимал у меня эссе в школе – заранее уверенный в полной неудаче.

Следующие полчаса мы провели в тишине. Я кропал учебный план на первый триместр, а Снейп возил носом по строчкам, согнувшись над книгой. Когда я начал зевать так, что аж челюсть захрустела, пришло время закрыть книгу. Честное слово, если б я знал, что дети так выматывают, давно бы себе завел пару-тройку. Ученики не в счет – при всех неприятностях со «змейками» я каждую ночь болтался по коридорам, как печальное привидение, потому что не мог заснуть.

– Ну что, приятель, есть что-нибудь? – я заглянул Снейпу через плечо. На пергаменте виднелись какие-то каракули, слишком абстрактные, чтобы разобрать в них хоть слово. Снейп сжал зубы.

– Я не тупица, – сказал он яростно.

– Я и не говорил такого, – ну и дела. Мне казалось, восьмилетки писать умеют? Может, у него почерк такой фирменный? Если подумать, Снейп всегда писал, как курица лапой.

– Я не тупица, – с отчаяньем повторил он, отложив карандаш и низко наклонив голову. Вот ведь угораздило! Если Снейп все это вспомнит потом, он меня ни за что не простит – профессор ведь все эти годы усердно вбивал мне в башку, что тупица как раз-таки я. Для него, похоже, очень важно быть самым умным – как для всех некрасивых людей, которые выбрали для себя, что их будут ценить за острый ум или прекрасную душу (а душа тут явно не котируется). Как же так все время выходит, что именно я – свидетель его слабостей? Вчера утром он рыдал мне в плечо, а сегодня признается в собственном бессилии, и все это закончится большими неприятностями.

– Ты совершенно точно не тупица, – заявил я серьезно. – Ты самый умный из всех людей, кого я знаю.

Он смерил меня этим своим взглядом, в котором читалось, что я просто знаю слишком мало достойных людей.

– Котелок у тебя варит отлично, будь уверен, – успокоил я, похлопывая его по сутулой спине на манер Хагрида. – Просто надо больше тренироваться. Мы можем с тобой позаниматься завтра, что скажешь?

– Я могу подчеркнуть слова в книжке, – предложил Снейп неуверенно. – Я много там не понял.

– Все еще не тупица, – сквозь зевок пробормотал я. – Может, завтра?

Но он только упрямо наклонил голову и схватился за карандаш. В итоге заснул прямо в книжке лицом, когда я был готов взмолиться о пощаде. Полено в камине уже почти догорело, и в полумраке спящий Снейп, завернувшийся в новенькую серую мантию, был похож на летучего мышонка. «Этого еще не хватало», – оборвал я себя. Этак и до котика недалеко.

Я взял Снейпа на руки и отнес в спальню. Он не проснулся, даже когда я подтыкал ему одеяло. Вот был бы компрометирующий момент!

***

Ночью меня разбудил грохот. Я скатился с кровати, выхватил палочку из горшка с засохшим фикусом, куда все время выткал ее на ночь, и вывалился в гостиную. Снейп стоял у камина, с ног до головы в дымолетном порошке.

– Ну круто, – прохрипел я, привалившись к стенке. – Я уж думал, Волдеморт возродился.

– Не стоит хранить хрупкие вещи на самом краю полки, – огрызнулся Снейп, вытряхивая из спутанных волос серые облачка. Взмах палочкой, и горшочек с рунами вернулся на место, целый и невредимый. Снейп зажал пальцами нос и оглушительно чихнул.

– Бдздоров, – буркнул я, закрыв один глаз.

– Вашими молитвами, – процедил он. Я подумал, как забавно, что он все время появляется в забавной пижаме, это немного сглаживает эффект, ведь проснуться среди ночи и обнаружить в потемках разъяренного профессора зелий – то еще испытание для психики. Снейп, конечно, совсем не желал быть забавным. – Я прекрасно разглядел ваши гланды, Поттер, отчего бы вам не прекратить так душераздирающе зевать?

– Кофе? – я поплелся на кухню, Снейп поплелся за мной. – Так ты теперь все время будешь скакать туда-сюда?

– Я вовсе не «скачу», как ты выразился, – брюзгливо возразил Снейп. – И понятия не имею, как часто или как долго это будет продолжаться. Я не способен контролировать трансформации, – похоже, это его просто убивало. – Лучше всего мне будет вернуться в больницу.

– Это еще зачем? – я по-быстренькому сварганил кофе, не открывая толком глаз. Сказывался многолетний опыт. Стащив с огня турку, разлил кофе по чашкам, и Снейп тут же припал к своей. Он, конечно, кривился, как умел, но вслух критиковать мое варево не стал. Возможно, из вежливости. Или просто в лесу кто-то сдох, а в аду случились заморозки.

– Мой дом непригоден для жилья, – нехотя признал Снейп.

– Зато мой вполне пригоден.

– Ну и не хвастайся, – буркнул он вдруг, совсем как живой нормальный человек, и я даже улыбнулся, но у Снейпа, видно, случился спазм лицевых мышц. – Я не собираюсь злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством. Мне не нужна благотворительность.

– Я тоже не горю желанием проводить с тобой время, – огрызнулся я, и он сжал губы в тонкую линию. – Но когда ты ребенок, ты… довольно милый.

– Я не милый! – отрезал он. – Ни на секунду не допускай даже мысли о том, что я…

– Славный парень? Одинокий ребенок, которому не повредит друг? Герой магической Британии, заслуживший…

– Кого-то получше тебя, – выплюнул Снейп. Я помолчал, пожевал кофейную гущу. Ну круто, что уж. Пришло время уступить следующему в длинной очереди на опекунство Снейпа. Хотя, постойте-ка…

– Завтра утром ты снова окажешься перепуганным маленьким мальчиком, которого придется спасать из развалин, или от равнодушных врачей, которым ты не слишком-то нужен, и будет куда проще, если останешься здесь.

Снейп весь побелел. Он поставил чашку тихо и аккуратно, положил ладони на стол, прижав к столешнице с усилием.

– Я ни разу не просил о спасении. Тем более вас, мистер Поттер. Я оказался в неприятной для себя, безвыходной ситуации, и вы, безусловно, рады шансу изобразить благородство. Но не ждите, что я буду благодарен. Вы можете внушить себе, что делаете доброе дело, но для меня вы всегда будете грубияном, который лезет, куда не просили. 

Его аж трясло всего, и мне стало стыдно. Он всегда умудрялся внушить мне это ощущение, когда хочется опустить голову. Не когда угрожал или плевался в гневе, нет – когда цедил слова с этим холодным, вежливым спокойствием в голосе. Но, как и всегда до этого, я притворился, будто мне глубоко наплевать.

– Скажи мне, я и правда настолько плох? – пробормотал я, разглядывая его напряженные, узловатые пальцы. – Я так ужасно с тобой обращаюсь, что ты продолжаешь ненавидеть меня даже теперь?

Он криво усмехнулся, откинулся на спинку стула, спрятав руки на коленях.

– Все эти годы я сам до конца не мог понять причин. Отчего же ты настолько раздражаешь, что в тебе, в твоем лице, голосе, в твоей жалкой непримечательной личности может вызывать настолько глубокие и сильные чувства? Воспоминания детства были словно укутаны туманом, и я принимал их за смутный сон. Но теперь я помню отчетливо все, что для тебя еще не случилось – помню этот период, когда мне пришлось жить здесь, под твоей сомнительной опекой. И будь уверен, Поттер – у меня есть причины тебя ненавидеть.

Честно? Я был просто в ужасе. Облизав губы, откашлявшись, я решился спросить:

– Что я натворил?

Он поднялся, глянул сверху вниз – уверенный, победивший.

– Спокойной ночи, – и скрылся в своей спальне, крепко закрыв дверь.

***

Я не мог просить у Гермионы книги по парадоксам временных перемещений – она отлично складывает два и два. Так что пришлось наведаться в дом на Гриммо – библиотека там была отличная, можно было найти книгу по любой теме.

Снейпа я, понятно, взял с собой. Утром он снова был лохматым, заспанным малышом. Без напоминаний почистил зубы и даже съел пару блинчиков на завтрак, старательно залив густым слоем сиропа. Я сказал, что мы отправимся по делам, и у него сразу стала скучная мина – пока я не кивнул на камин. Снейп уже перемещался со мной по каминной сети, когда мы возвращались домой с покупками. Я помнил, какое это произвело на меня впечатление когда-то давно, и был готов, что ребенок испугается. Но Снейп был в восторге от всего этого.

– Можно? – спросил он, и я протянул ему горшочек с дымолетным порошком. Он зачерпнул полный кулак и насыпал в камин, огонь тут же окрасился изумрудным цветом. Мы шагнули в камин, Снейп крепко взял меня за руку, и в следующий момент мы уже выходили в гостиную дома на Гримо. Снейп тут же принялся вертеть головой, разглядывая все вокруг. На него явно произвела впечатление лепнина, старинные люстры с витыми рожками и всякая такая ерунда.

– Это твой запасной дом? – спросил он, шагая за мной, как хвостик. – Наверное, я все-таки попробую стать учителем.

Пока я торчал в библиотеке, Снейп развлекался – носился по широким лестницам, заглядывал в пустые комнаты и даже почтительно побеседовал с мадам Блэк, судя по тому, что она на минутку прекратила вопить. Когда я нашел его, Снейп сидел у каморки Кричера и играл с головами эльфов. Я позволил старине Кричеру вытащить их обратно на свет из сундука, куда когда-то Молли запрятала. Присобачить головы обратно к перилам лестницы Кричер не захотел, вместо этого распихав головы по углам – время от времени на меня выпадала голова из серванта, куда я лез за бутылкой, или я случайно пинал такую, пробираясь по темному коридору; в любом случае, я слишком редко здесь бывал, чтобы это действительно раздражало.

– Я нашел, что искал, так что можем идти, – толстый томик «пни себя под зад или перемещения во времени для чайников: современная адаптация» показался мне лучшим вариантом из возможных.

– Уже? – недовольно протянул Снейп, но все-таки отложил сморщенную голову и поднялся на ноги. Мы с ним оба услышали, как что-то громыхнуло наверху, и переглянулись. Мне стало забавно, до чего у него были круглые глаза.

– Это наверное Кричер, – успокоил я, но решил подняться и проверить. Это был Рон. Когда-то давно я сказал друзьям, что дом на Гриммо всегда к их услугам – я открыл для них камины, чтобы они могли пользоваться комнатами и всем остальным, если потребуется. Рону, похоже, отчаянно хотелось где-то спрятаться, потому что он сидел в громоздком шкафу, обхватив колени. На плечи ему свисали истлевшие меховые мантии мадам Блэк. Вид у Рона в окружении меха и моли был тоскливым.

– Дружище, не знал, что ты здесь! А это кто с тобой? – Рон торопливо выбрался наружу и ринулся ко мне, опрокинув по дороге стул. Он встряхнул мою руку так, будто хотел оторвать, и уставился на Снейпа. Снейп уставился на него, крепко держась за мою штанину. Взгляд у него был тяжелый и неприятный, точь-в-точь как у профессора в лучшие школьные годы, но вот что удивительно – я один это замечал. Рон если чуток оробел, то явно не связал это с угрюмым мальчишкой. Но какие-то рефлексы в нем проснулись, потому что он отступил на полшага и уважительно кивнул Северусу.

– Привет, носатый.

– Сам такой, – процедил Снейп, и будь он котиком – шерсть бы уже поднялась дыбом.

– Спокойно! – вклинился я, пока не случилось страшного. – Думаю, мы задержимся на пару минут, – сказал я Снейпу, коротко коснувшись его плеча, но Снейп вывернулся и уставился на свои ноги. – Не поиграешь еще немного внизу? Я спущусь сразу, как поговорю со своим другом.

– Да, сэр, – презрительно буркнул он и вышел из комнаты.

– Ты что, нянькой устроился? Или берешь работу на дом теперь? Учишь его ЗоТС или еще что?.. – засыпал меня вопросами Рон.

– Просто приглядываю за ним. Лучше скажи, почему ты изображаешь боггарта.

– А, это, – Рон сразу скис. – Хотел побыть один немного.

– С Гермионой поссорился? – я честно не понимал, как эти двое могут до сих пор быть вместе. Они ссорились чаще, чем мы с Минервой (а у нас абсолютно не сходились взгляды по поводу документов отчетности). С другой стороны, в случае этих двоих все компенсировалось горячим после-ссоры-сексом, что нельзя сказать о нас с директрисой Макгонагалл.

– Нет, не совсем. Вообще-то… – Рон долго мялся, но наконец выпалил: – Она сказала, что ждет ребенка. От меня, – уточнил он, будто его этот факт чем-то удивлял. – Мы ждем ребенка. У нас будет мелкий орущий лысый младенец.

– Волосы у них быстро отрастают, – утешил я, как новоиспеченный гуру в области детей. Видно, придется вернуть Гермионе все эти книги по воспитанию. Ужасно, но в первую очередь я подумал именно об этом, а потом уже догадался крепко обнять друга. – Поздравляю!

– Ага, – несчастным голосом согласился он.

– Ты, наверное, жутко гордишься собой!

– Естественно, – сказал он чуть уверенней.

– Потому что папаша из тебя выйдет обалденный, – технически, я даже не врал. Я просто включил фантазию и представил тот вариант событий, в котором Рон не приветствует угрюмых мальчиков словами «привет, носатый!».

– Спасибо, Гарри, – Рон приободрился. – А Гермиона наверняка постарается, чтобы наш ребенок вырос жутко умным.

– И Молли наверняка будет просто счастлива!

– Ох, это уж точно.

– А если повезет, то родятся сразу двойняшки или даже тройняшки! – добавил я вдохновенно, просто чтобы взглянуть на его выражение лица. Рон похлопал меня на плечу, хотя это больше напоминало тумаки. По крайней мере, он больше не выглядел так, будто ему за шиворот бросили паука. Я вдруг кое о чем подумал. – Надеюсь, ты не сказал Гермионе, что хочешь побыть один, как только она сообщила новость?

– Мерлин, нет! Ты что, думаешь, я совсем идиот? – нервно рассмеялся Рон. – Пришлось изобразить срочный вызов в аврорат, вот и все.

Мы договорились, что я сохраню все в секрете, пока Гермиона не будет готова официально заявить о событии – и тогда уж мы отпразднуем на полную катушку. Потом распрощались, и я спустился за Снейпом. Он дулся на меня еще несколько часов, но к вечеру слегка оттаял. Когда я заверил, что он – самый красивый и коротконосый человек из всех, кого я встречал.

***

Я не подозревал, что время может лететь так быстро. Раньше лето тянулось вечность – когда я был у Дурслей, ну и после войны тоже. День сменялся днем так неторопливо, что к концу августа я уже на стены лез.

А теперь вдруг обнаружил, что пришла пора возвращаться в Хогвартс.

***

Со Снейпом у нас все вроде как вошло в колею. Сильных выбросов магии у него больше не случалось, не считая того раза, когда мне нужно было отвезти его в больницу на обследование – тогда он каким-то образом закоротил каминную сеть, и нас таскало по трубе кругами, так, что у меня сиреневые звезды перед глазами замелькали. Но с этим я справился, а после он даже ни разу ничего не поджег. Вел себя хорошо, хоть и не был таким тихим, как в первые дни, освоился и обнаглел, стал даже мной помыкать – мол, картошка недостаточно хрустящая, а мантию ему подавайте покороче, иначе бегать неудобно… звал меня Поттер, ну, что-то в мире должно оставаться неизменным. Прочитал все мои книги, подружился с совой, развязал войну с Кричером и каждый день усердно занимался письмом под моим руководством. Закорючки у него выходили уродливые, похожие на дождевых червей, а глаза все время были на мокром месте, но я велел ему не ныть и стараться дальше. «Не ной и старайся» – так бы называлась книга по воспитанию от великого знатока детской души, Гарольда Поттера.

Со взрослым Снейпом мы заключили что-то вроде перемирия. Он больше не рвался сбежать в ночи, пил мой кофе и не затрагивал скользких тем. Хотя у нас с ним каждая тема – та еще боль, хоть сиди и помалкивай. Ну мы и сидели. Иногда он выходил из детской спальни ко мне в гостиную, включал торшер и садился в соседнее кресло. Брал книжку, что поближе, и говорил:

– Ну и дрянь ты читаешь, Поттер.

«Путешествие во времени для чайников», кстати, он тоже не оценил. «Бред и профанация», вот что, ребятки. Даже под обложку не заглядывал. Зато накидал мне примерный список книг по защите, которые не были в общей программе и которые мне здорово пригодились. Я их на следующий же день выписал в лавке Хогсмида срочной доставкой. Снейп явно балдел по предмету, так что в следующий раз мы с ним уже вместе читали до рассвета. Правда, я довольно быстро уснул, а когда проснулся, в соседнем кресле спал уже мальчишка. Он весь целиком в этом моем королевском кресле уместился, даже ноги не свисали, даже нос не торчал. Книжку положил под щеку, как подушку, и сопел этак по-деловому. А меня кто-то ночью пледом укрыл – будем считать, что Кричер (для общей безопасности).

И хоть Рон с Гермионой были в курсе, что я тут ребенка ненароком завел, им было не до того – они и сами ведь завели. А остальные не знали, ну я и не болтал лишнего, к чему это? А вот от всяких приглашений пришлось отказываться. Их особенно много под конец лета было – народ как с ума посходил, торопился оторваться напоследок, прежде чем начнутся затяжные дожди и затяжные осенние будни. Мне даже камин пришлось закрыть, а то что ни час, чья-нибудь башка там – отвлекает. В газетах потом написали: «Гарри Поттер стал затворником: что случилось с народным любимцем?». Но знаете, это все равно лучше, чем в прошлом году: «Пьяный герой превращает полисмена в черепаху: что случилось с народным любимцем?».

Ничего со мной не случилось. Я просто вырос, стал ответственным, мудрым. Все дела.

***

Я был рад, что могу посоветоваться со Снейпом – со взрослым Снейпом – перед отъездом.

– Мне нужно вернуться в Хогвартс, – сообщил я, когда он вышел из спальни, завернутый в самую просторную из моих темных мантий. Та все равно ему была коротковата, но, по крайней мере, на ней не было бегемотиков или еще какого орнамента (Дамблдор был бы во мне разочарован!). Снейп припрятал палочку и флакон с воспоминаниями в Тупике и ни разу не заикался о том, чтобы забрать их. «Моя магия сейчас нестабильна», – пояснил он с кислой миной. Это явно была не та тема, на которую он хотел говорить.

– Делай то, что должен, – ровно откликнулся он, устроившись в кресле. С ума сойти, но он не насмехался надо мной, узнав, что я теперь и сам – преподаватель. Он не сказал ни слова по поводу моей работы деканом. Не знаю уж, чего я ждал – что он будет возмущен или благодарен – но уж хотя бы какой-то реакции я надеялся добиться. Нет, ничего – он будто пропустил все мимо ушей. И вот теперь: Хогвартс. Мне казалось, Снейпу будет нелегко туда вернуться.

– Оставить тебя здесь я не могу, – предупредил я на всякий случай. Снейп склонился над книжкой «парадоксы магии», занавесив лицо волосами. Он торопливо черкал что-то на полях книги. Все мои книги уже пестрели его заметками – все, которые имели хоть какое-то отношение к защитной магии, стихийной магии, компенсационных чарах. И этот человек когда-то стеснялся испортить учебник! Я, похоже, его толкнул на кривую дорожку. Из любопытства я, понятно, пытался сунуть нос в его исследования, да только каракули у него с годами лучше не стали – или может, это шпионская практика, писать все так неразборчиво. Снейп, конечно, хотел выяснить, отчего его швыряет в детство и обратно, хотел это прекратить, да только…

«Магия – непостоянная субстанция, – сказал мне как-то Дамблдор. – Что бы ни думали почтенные ученые, у нее нет законов. Есть только закономерности». Я никогда этим голову не забивал, а сейчас всплыло – то, что случилось со Снейпом, могло вообще не иметь объяснения. Колдомедики, по крайней мере, так и повторяли. Зато Снейп им диагноз вынес быстро: «Бездари и тупицы».

Он-то был уверен, что у любой задачки в мире есть решение, надо только мозгами пораскинуть.

– Мне придется рассказать о тебе Минерве и остальным, – сказал я, потому что не мог прятать Снейпа в чемодане, как контрабандную мандрагору. – Уверен, они будут рады, что ты пришел в себя.

– Ты называешь это «прийти в себя»? – фыркнул он. – О, да. Мои коллеги будут неимоверно счастливы.

– Теперь и мы коллеги в некотором смысле, – напомнил я, ухмыляясь, как полный кретин. Снейп сощурил глаза.

– Этот мир катится к чертям.

В ту ночь мы немножечко выпили.

***

– Готов? – спросил я Северуса, когда мы стояли на перроне.

Мы ехали поездом, но не Хогвартс-экспрессом – другим, которым прибывали все учителя. Он отправлялся от платформы девять и три четверти в последних числах августа. Честно сказать, я до недавних пор был уверен, что Флитвик, Спраут и Помрфи никогда не покидают стен школы, а Трелони так и вовсе самообразовалась в восточной башне, как какая-нибудь плесень. Сложно представить, что у профессоров есть своя личная жизнь, домик в Суссексе или друзья-магглы, которые знать не знают, где ты пропадаешь целый год. Но Хуч, к примеру, ловко совмещает две свои жизни – маггловскую и волшебную, а Филиус, я слыхал краем уха, каждое лето отправлялся в путешествие. У Минервы есть крутейший особняк где-то среди холмов Шотландии, но в гости она ни разу не звала. И вообще говоря, правильно делала.

В Лондоне кроме меня жила парочка преподавателей, которых я знал в лицо, но имени не запомнил – один из них вел, еще когда я был студентом, и даже тогда я никак не мог запомнить, как его зовут. Теперь мне уже стыдно переспрашивать, так что я им просто киваю издалека да обмениваюсь репликами при встрече: «тру-ля-ля, паршивая погодка, бла-бла-бла, скоро каникулы». Обычный учительский треп. Теперь я заметил одного и кивнул, приподнимая воображаемую шляпу. Почти все уже устроились в вагоне, а мы все топтались на перроне.

– Волнуешься? – спросил я у Снейпа, и он заносчиво ответил:

– Вот еще, – но руку мою стискивал будь здоров. – Нам точно не нужны билеты?

– Ты волшебник, вот твой билет, – бодро ответил я, подволакивая Снейпа к вагону. Мы прошли до самого хвоста состава, выискивая свободное купе. Всюду было заперто чарами, и только несколько дверей поддалась, но там уже кто-то сидел. Я увидел Батшеду Бабблинг – преподавателя рун. Она как раз вытащила из огромной гобеленовой сумки вязание.

– О, Гарри, располагайся – здесь места хватает! – воскликнула она, заметив меня в дверях. Снейп жался ко мне с тыла. Мне захотелось набросить на него полы мантии, я почти поддался порыву, но Батшеда уже уткнулась в свое вязание. – Или проваливай на все четыре, только не топчись на пороге. Здесь сквозит! – добавила она угрюмо.

– Пройдусь, пожалуй, – никогда не понимал эту женщину. Настроение у нее меняется чаще, чем у Гигантского Кальмара. Не знаю, как Гермиона умудрилась сдать руны на Превосходно (надо думать, так же, как остальные предметы), но я бы у Батшеды и пяти минут на уроке не просидел.

Наконец, мы нашли свободное купе.

– Забирайся, – я швырнул наши чемоданы на верхнюю полку. У Снейпа был свой собственный маленький чемодан. Северус обклеил его вкладышами от лягушек. – Только ботинки сними, если полезешь с ногами. – Мерлин! Слышала бы меня тетка Петунья!

Стоило поеду тронуться, Снейп прилип носом к окошку. Я запер дверь, развалился на лавке, вытянув ноги, и тоже уставился на опустевший перрон. Пффффф, пффффф – клубы белого пара заполнили все вокруг, вокзальные часы на длинном столбе и сырые скамейки сдвинулись, уплыли куда-то, картинка сменилась, и снова, и снова, и чем больше поезд набирал скорость, тем легче мне становилось.

Я понимал, что эти пара часов в тихом купе – затишье перед бурей, а буря обязательно случится. Я все прекрасно понимал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Как всегда, возвращаясь в Хогвартс, я был без ума от счастья.

Наверное, я ухмылялся, как идиот, потому что Северус отлип от окна и теперь точно так же пристально, напряженно разглядывал мою физиономию. Его ботинки были аккуратно сложены под сиденьем, волосы прилизаны к щекам, сразу видно, Северус знал, что едет в очень серьезное место. Мы с ним говорили про Хогвартс, конечно. Я не мог не рассказать. Но разве можно описать это словами? Это чувство, будто ты дома – даже если в этом доме тебя может сожрать василиск или прикончить поддельный учитель.

«Бедняга, – подумал я, глядя на серьезное личико. – У него больше не будет шанса на первое впечатление от Хогвартса, и все не как положено. Должно ведь сначала прийти письмо, а после – путешествие на Хогвартс-экспрессе, и поездка в каретах с невидимыми лошадьми, а после на лодке, в дождь… всегда идет дождь!.. и затем наставления Хагрида перед парадной дверью, а после обязательное приветствие Пивза, и так каждый год, снова и снова, для тысяч учеников…».

Но не для этого мальчика. Он увидит все эти фокусы с изнанки. Не значит, что они станут менее волшебными – но, может, не такими впечатляющими.

Я достал яблоко из кармана и кинул Снейпу. Растяпа, конечно, его засандалил под сиденье, а перед этим еще минуту руками размахивал, пытаясь поймать. Великий ловец, печальное зрелище… Пока Снейп ползал внизу, выставив на обозрение полосатые зеленые носки, я грыз второе яблоко. По крайней мере, меня больше не пронизывали этим внимательным взглядом – просто дрожь берет, когда он так делает! Всегда брала, сколько бы лет ему не было. Нержавеющее оружие, типа того.

В дороге мы почти не разговаривали. Снейп свернулся калачиком у меня под боком и рисовал в моем блокноте всяких монстриков. Я сам не знаю, как так вышло – просто подвернулась под руку его голова, вот и стал легонько затылок почесывать, по волосам скрести. Думал о своем о разном, а потом заметил, что больно мальчишка притих – скосил глаза, а он лежит, не шевелится, не дышит почти, глаза прикрыл и балдеет. «Ох и влетит мне», – подумал я, но чесал его всю дорогу.

***

Я боялся больше, чем Снейп. Он-то, понятное дело, не понимал, из-за чего весь этот шум. А у меня от переживаний аж очки запотели. Я все ждал, что он вдруг кончит придуриваться и вспомнит, кто он на самом деле таков – шли мимо Дракучей Ивы, у меня в животе все сжималось, а Снейп и ухом не повел. Хагриду издали помахали – он чем-то занят был, перетаскивал какие-то уродливые и, судя по всему, плотоядные тыквы с грядки на грядку. Шли мимо стадиона и мимо теплиц, прямо к замку, и чем ближе были, тем шире рот у Снейпа открывался. «Вау», – сказал бы он, будь он нормальным ребенком.

Мы остановились у парадных дверей. За ними меня ждали коллеги, школьные заботы, славный ужин и долгий разговор с Минервой. Я ей ни словечка не написал о Снейпе – почему-то решил, лучше будет ей лично увидеть. Теперь это уже не казалось такой уж крутой идеей, но отступать было поздно, да я и не привык.

– Готов? – спросил я у Снейпа, крепко схватившись за его руку.

– Хватит трусить, – снисходительно посоветовал этот умник, хватаясь за тяжелое кольцо на парадной двери. Медленно створки разъехались, и мы зашли в замок.

***

– Выходит, это Северус Снейп, – подытожила Минерва на удивление спокойным тоном.

– Выходит, что так, – бестолково подтвердил я. – Собственной персоной.

Снейп таращился на нас исподлобья, сидя в кресле для посетителей. Ноги его болтались, не доставая до пола. Штаны оказались коротковаты, и я заметил, что он нацепил разные носки. Вдруг вспомнилось, как я повидал незабываемую лодыжку Снейпа, со шрамом от Пушка. Нынешним лодыжкам до той было далеко – цыплячьи ножки и цыплячьи ручки, и цыплячья шея, и весь Снейп был как палочка, одной рукой переломить… ладно еще, он не мог прочитать мои мысли – живьем бы съел.

А теперь только сидел и таращился.

– Что ж, это к лучшему, – после долгого молчания подытожила Минерва. Промокнув губы клетчатым носовым платком, она строго посмотрела на меня поверх очков. – Но ему еще не исполнилось одиннадцать. Боюсь, он не может оставаться в Хогвартсе.

– Это еще почему? – возмутился я.

– Это еще почему? – тоненьким, нелюбезным голосом вторил Снейп. Минерва поджала губы.

– Северус, ты не мог бы мне помочь кое с чем? – она усадила его перед кофейным столиком и поручила его стараниям поднос с чаем, сливками, сахаром и прочими прибамбасами для пятичасового чаепития. Снейп сначала скуксился, но вскоре был уже занят, старательно отмеряя нам в кружки сахар огромными кусачими щипцами. Он был так поглощен поручением, что даже прекратил таращиться на меня.

– Круто! – оценил я педагогический дар директрисы, на что она поморщилась:

– А чем, ты думаешь, я занимала его все это время на скучных педсоветах? Северус знал, как пьет чай каждый из преподавательского состава. В последний год, конечно, мы из его рук питье не брали, – добавила она с улыбкой, будто припоминая старые добрые времена, а вовсе не жуткий период, когда в Хогвартсе распоряжались всем Пожиратели. – Но все-таки, Гарри. В правилах неспроста прописано, что в школе не могут находиться дети, не достигшие нужного возраста. Хогвартс – не самое безопасное место, – в отличие от Дамблдора, она это признавала.

– То есть, пока ему восемь – нам нужно его беречь, а вот стукнет одиннадцать, и можно скормить гигантским паукам? – недовольно уточнил я, глянув на мальчика. Северус и ухом не повел. Он как раз с интересом исследователя взбалтывал сливки. – Минерва, я же не могу оставить в Лондоне одного! А кроме меня за ним и приглядеть некому.

– У меня есть добрая приятельница, очень уважаемая ведьма… – прежде, чем Макгонагалл достала бы свою записную книжку, я заглянул ей в глаза и очень твердо прояснил:

– Снейп останется со мной.

– Ты целыми днями будешь пропадать на занятиях, и кто же о нем позаботится?

– Он довольно самостоятельный. Но я попрошу эльфов, чтобы помогали ему в случае чего. К тому же, у кого-нибудь из профессоров всегда «окно».

– Как ты объяснишь его присутствие своим подопечным?

– Я представлю его, как своего воспитанника. Не знаю, что тут нужно объяснять.

– Кто-нибудь обязательно поймет, что это Северус Снейп. Поднимется большая шумиха.

– Нюхлера в сундуке не спрячешь, – раздраженно возразил я. – Рано или поздно все равно станет известно, что он очнулся. – Я был уверен, что новость еще не попала в газеты только благодаря особой клятве, которую дает каждый колдомедик. – Лучше уж я буду поблизости, когда это случится.

Минерва посмотрела на меня этим своим взглядом. Знаете, таким… пристальным. Сразу стало ясно, что я у нее как на ладони, вот он я весь – все мои скрытые помыслы и страхи. Пусть она не обладала легиллименцией, но была чертовски мудрой женщиной.

– Я рада, Гарри, – сказала она, прикрыв глаза, – что вы, наконец, поладили. Сегодня вечером, когда соберется весь преподавательский состав, ты представишь его официально. В твоих личных покоях есть небольшой чулан – можно его магически расширить и оборудовать, чтобы вышла приличная спальня для мальчика. До начала учебного года тебе придется показать Северусу замок и объяснить его законы и опасности, а к сентябрю, я надеюсь, мы найдем способ вернуть его в прежнее состояние.

– Да, мэм, – пробормотал я, глядя на нее с восторгом. – То есть – спасибо, Минерва.

Северус бухнул на стол перед нами поднос с чаем. В моей чашке было не меньше пяти кусков сахара. Но под бдительным взглядом малолетнего изверга пришлось выпить все до дна.

***

Я подумал, вот ведь смех. Раньше я жил в чулане, а теперь отправляю в чулан другого мальчишку. Правда, на чулан его новая комнатка была мало похожа. Я сделал ее просторной и выкрасил стены в сиреневый цвет, а потолок усыпал звездочками. Снейп вертелся под ногами, пока я колдовал, и высказывал пожелания. Мы сделали ему кровать в виде гамака, хотя больше она напоминала люльку, и еще миниатюрную копию камина, как у меня дома – правда, этот был голимой фальшивкой. На Северуса большое впечатление произвела слизеринская гостиная.

«Ух ты, как уютно!» – заявил он. Ну и дела… уродливые статуи, злобные портреты и изображения змей тут и там его не смущали, равно как холодные каменные своды и общая затхлость. Эльфы старались как могли, развешивая всюду цветочные букетики, а в зачарованные окна время от времени заглядывало солнце, но все это вряд ли могло скрасить сырую мрачность подземелий. Хотя, конечно, приятно знать, что хоть кому-то они нравятся. Я лично в первый же день отвел Снейпа в гриффиндорскую башню, на экскурсию.

– Это моя кровать. Здесь лестница в комнату девчонок. А на этом диване мы с Роном и Гермионой вечно придумывали планы по спасению мира…

Его интерьеры не слишком впечатлили.

– В башне жить не очень, – с кислой миной заявил он.

– Почему это? – я обиделся за родной факультет, а Снейп посмотрел на меня, как на идиота.

– А если нападут великаны? Они раз – и башню отломят. Не, лучше уж под землей.

Тут я как-то не нашелся с ответом и спорить не стал.

Как Минерва и просила, я показал Северусу замок. Не мог отделаться от глупого чувства гордости – интересно, Хагрид чувствовал то же, когда я восхищенно открывал рот и глазел на всякие чудеса? По крайней мере, мне хватило выдержки не купить Снейпу сову или книззла.

Я не мог заткнуться. Рассказывал Северусу про Гигантского Кальмара, про тайные лазы за статуями, про исчезающие ступеньки и всякую такую дребедень. Представил со всеми почестями старой своей приятельнице, Миртл.

– Это что, взаправдашнее привидение? – насторожился Снейп, вцепившись в мою мантию.

– Спасибо, что напомнил, – скривилась Миртл, вытирая нос. – А я-то уж почти забыла о своей трагической гибели!

Я отвел Северуса на кухню, чтобы познакомить с эльфами. Если уж им придется оберегать Северуса, пока я буду занят уроками, стоит сразу наладить общение. С Кричером Снейп не то что бы поладил, но тут его трудно винить – я вообще не знаю никого, кто поладил бы с Кричером. Только мадам Блэк, но она не считается, потому что портрет. Эльфы, как обычно, подняли большой шум, стоило мне заглянуть на кухню. Тут же нам сообразили корзинку с плюшками в дорогу, кто-то подсунул мне кувшин с тыквенным соком, со всех сторон раздавались пронзительные дружелюбные голоса… я по привычке поискал взглядом Добби и тут же запретил себе вешать нос.

Потом мы поднялись в совятню, где Снейп погладил самого сонного школьного филина (остальные успели вовремя смыться, а этот, нерасторопный, сам виноват). Обошли грядки Хагрида, но его поблизости видно не было – наверное, Минерва ему что-то важное поручила. Заглянули в теплицы и прошли мимо обугленной Дракучей Ивы, о которой я Северусу не сказал ни слова. Он сперва про все на свете задавал вопросы, а потом устал, наверное, и крепко о чем-то задумался. Я успел подхватить его, когда он провалился в исчезающую ступеньку на лестнице.

– Хогвартс полон опасностей, – зловещим тоном напомнил я. – Не считай ворон.

Вечером мы вошли в Большой Зал вместе. К ужину даже самые нерасторопные мои коллеги прибыли в школу, и за преподавательским столом было очень оживленно. А вот факультетские столы пустовали, и та часть зала, где обычно едят ученики, была в сумраке. По правде, мне такой расклад нравился – никаких тебе выкриков, смертельных боев едой, чавканья и подавившихся первокурсников. Я вот только очутившись за профессорским столом осознал, до чего мерзкое зрелище мы из себя представляли – десятки прожорливых учеников…

Мы со Снейпом нарочно припоздали, чтобы не ждать, пока все соберутся. Эффектно появились, и за столом тут же все притихли. Снейп изображал из себя независимого человека и за руку мою не держался, но шагал хвостиком. Мы прошествовали к двум свободным стульям рядом с Минервой.

– Это же он! – завопила первой Трелони, разглядев истину сквозь дно бутылки хереса, не иначе. Она вытянула свой длинный дрожащий палец со сбитым прицелом: он указывал не на меня и не на Снейпа, а куда-то между. Тут же поднялся гомон. Некоторые профессора вскочили на ноги, другие принялись перешептываться с соседями по столу, и только Минерва сохраняла полное спокойствие. Снейп вжал голову в плечи, но отважно шагал за мной к этому зверинцу. Внезапно я заметил побелевшее лицо Невилла. Я тут же раскаялся, что не подготовил его к моральной встряске. Этот где угодно Снейпа узнает и с котиком не спутает: шутка ли, когда после всего пережитого твой боггарт по-прежнему профессор зельеварения!

Стоило нам устроиться за столом, как все притихли.

– Гарри Поттер хочет нам что-то сказать, – намекнула Минерва, и я неохотно поднялся.

– Ээээ, да. В общем. Так уж вышло… – речи толкать я никогда не умел, а тут и вовсе ужасно вышло. Оглянувшись, я посмотрел на Северуса. Тот сделал попытку улыбнуться. – Ну, в общем, Северусу сейчас восемь. Я его опекун и присмотрю за ним, пока он не вернется в свой возраст. Он будет жить вместе со мной в подземельях. Я надеюсь, вы поможете ему освоиться в замке. Кхм. Спасибо.

Под общими взглядами я сел на место, придвинул к себе тарелку и принялся за еду. На остальные вопросы пришлось отвечать «без комментариев», и то с набитым ртом. Делать вид, что я жутко голоден, не пришлось: я и правда был жутко голоден. Невилл поймал мой взгляд и провел пальцем по шее, но я только пожал плечами.

– Северус, – дрожащим голосом произнесла Поппи, протянув к нему руку через стол. – Мерлин, как сейчас помню… Примерно таким ты и явился в Хогвартс, верно? Постарше, но такой же тощий.

Мы обменялись с ней взглядами. Наверняка она видела то же, что и я. Синяки на его руках и шее, будто кто-то здоровый и мерзкий надавал ему тумаков. Я держал язык за зубами, да и она тоже, но Снейп все равно напрягся. Он уставился в свою тарелку, стиснув в кулаке золоченую ложку.

– Добро пожаловать домой, – вдруг тихо произнес Филиус, и Помона повторила за ним:

– Добро пожаловать, Северус. Мы рады, что ты снова с нами.

Они все тепло улыбались ему, будто он вовсе не был мерзким типом, сальноволосым ворчуном, скинувшим Дамблдора с Астрономической Башни. Словно он был кем-то, кем ни Невилл, ни я пока не стали – членом семьи.

Снейп вяло кивнул в ответ на все приветствия, макая волосы в подливку. Он бросил на меня косой взгляд, и я ободряюще ухмыльнулся.

Как бы там ни было, семьей для него пока был только я.

***

Все учителя приезжали в школу на неделю раньше учеников, чтобы подготовить Хогвартс к открытию. Мы выгоняли пикси из пыльных классов, наводили порядок в библиотеке и теплицах, обходили с патрулем опушки Запретного Леса, что поближе к школе – проверить, чтобы ничего совсем уж страшного там не таилось. Проверяли спальни малышей на предмет боггартов – к взрослым что толку прятаться, а вот к первокурсникам эти подлюги лезли регулярно. На все кругом наводили блеск, даже портреты готовились к прибытию Хогвартс-экспресса, дамы обновляли прически, а кавалеры начищали свои шпаги. Минерва назначала новые пароли на все гостиные, домовики разрабатывали меню праздничной трапезы. Работы хватало всем, но также все учителя наслаждались последними днями спокойствия. Каждый вечер в учительской заводили хрипящий патефон, а Флитвик готовил поразительно крепкий пунш. Мне пришлось их вечеринки пропустить все до единой – не хотелось, чтобы Снейп киснул в одиночестве, а вести его в эту бурю безудержного веселья я бы не рискнул. Так что вечера у нас были уютными: я учил Снейпа играть в плюй-камни или рассказывал всякие байки про мои студенческие времена. Без кровавых подробностей, ясное дело.

В последний день августа мы лежали на солнцепеке у озера. Облака над нами плыли медленно и лениво. Тишина стояла – аж в ушах звенело. Это был последний спокойный вечер на многие, многие месяцы вперед, и мне было так жаль его, будто он уже закончился.

– Мне тут нравится, – тихо признался Снейп. – Я бы хотел остаться тут навсегда.

– Не вижу проблемы, – откликнулся я, закинув руки за голову. Я повернулся к Северусу и вдруг заметил, что у него с лицом что-то странное.

Снейп выглядел… счастливым.

***

Как только прибыли ученики, замок наполнился гамом, шумом, людьми. Тут и там взрывались магические хлопушки, строго запрещенные в стенах школы, и случались всякие другие вещи (тоже строго запрещенные). Я конфисковывал направо и налево всякие дурилки Уизли, сливочное пиво, не-сливочное пиво и темные артефакты различной степени силы, которые мои «змейки» вечно тащили из своих старинных особняков, чтоб похвастаться перед друзьями.

Снейп весь первый день проторчал у себя в чулане, отказываясь и нос показать – не признался, конечно, что напуган, но перетрусил здорово. Я попросил Чесли, маленького бойкого эльфа нетрадиционной ориентации, приглядывать за мальчиком. Время от времени получал записки-отчеты: «с пупсиком все отлично», «пупсик прыгает на кровати» и все такое. Под каждым отчетом значилось: «целую!». К вечеру я весь был исцелован эльфом.

А еще выдохся полностью, потому что ученики буквально стояли на ушах после каникул. Что там Волдеморт? Вы попробуйте справиться с неуправляемыми третьекурсниками после долгого лета.

Завтрак и обед Северус получил с доставкой, а на ужин я вытащил его в Большой зал. Но перед этим собрал «змеек» в гостиной для обязательного деканского напутствия. И если в прошлом году я толкнул им речь, полную надежд и обещаний, то в этот раз мы заключили что-то вроде сделки: пока моя еда не отравлена и стул не зачарован, у них нет внеплановых контрольных и плановых проверок чистоты (эти проверки затеяла Поппи, ответственными назначив старост – следовало проходить по спальням и проверять, не пахнет ли чем подозрительным. Я жутко нервничал из-за этих проверок, ведь у меня в комнате всегда пахло чем-нибудь подозрительным. К счастью, деканов Поппи не проверяла).

Потом я представил Северуса. Долго думал, как лучше выкрутиться, и в конечном счете решил – нечего усложнять. Привел его в гостиную, важно кивнул и сообщил:

– Это Северус, я его опекун.

Снейп свирепо смотрел на змеек, те присмирели под его взглядом, хоть он и считался по их меркам мелочью пузатой. В конечном счете, все решили, что я назвал ребенка в честь профессора. Выше их возможностей было узнать в этом карапузе грозного декана. Восьмилетка, однако, их построил лучше, чем я.

К ужину мы с ним вышли в одинаковых темных мантиях, сели рядом за профессорским столом и гордо взирали с возвышения на переполненный зал. Небо медленно темнело над нашими головами, свечи разгорались, капая воском на тарелки. Снейп задрал нос и чувствовал себя по меньшей мере хозяином замка.

А уже через пару дней пришел первый громовещатель.

***

Было столько разных вещей, о которых нужно переживать, что я предпочел вообще ни о чем не беспокоиться. Снейп довольно быстро освоился в замке: он отлично разобрался в системе тайных укрытий и прятался от всего света, как только улучал момент. Я просил эльфов приглядывать за ним, но у бедняг своей работы хватало, а Снейп был мастером по незаметности. Я уже начал подумывать, нет ли у него в роду ниндзя. Еще я попросил Безголового Ника и других привидений приглядывать за мальчишкой, а также обратился к тем портретам, которые обычно со мной здоровались – вообще-то, по моей просьбе половина замка приглядывала за Снейпом, но он все равно умудрялся пропадать где-то целыми днями, пока я вел уроки.

Но к тому моменту, как я отпускал последний класс и запирал кабинет, Снейп обычно ждал меня у дверей в коридоре. Он принимал у меня часть тетрадей и эссе, потому что я назначил его своим личным ассистентом, и мы вместе спускались в подземелья. Снейп рассказывал мне о всякой ерунде, например о том, что доспехи пытались его схватить, или о том, что он нашел ярко-желтый плюй-камень в школьном дворе у фонтана. А я рассказывал, как хаффлпаффец сегодня перепутал заклинания и едва не превратил гриндилоу в башмак. Или про то, как пикси прогрызли мои конспекты во время занятия. Или выяснял, где это Снейп шлялся во время обеда, пока я ждал его в Большом Зале?

– Были дела, – отмахивался он, этакий важный маленький профессор. В Большом Зале он появляться не любил. Может, потому что ученики часто глазели на него, пока он ел за преподавательским столом. Что тут поделать? Ученики всегда глазеют. Помнится, мы вечно обсуждали профессоров, особенного самого Снейпа. Сколько раз я пытался проглядеть в нем дырку, пока хлебал свой сырный суп или грыз булочку? Нет, определенно, ему следует обрастать броней уже сейчас.

Чтобы хоть как-то его накормить, ужин я всегда устраивал в личных покоях, в подземельях. Домовик приносил нам того и этого, и мы со Снейпом уютно устраивались в моем кабинете. Прямо за едой я и проверял домашние задания, а Снейп старательно их сортировал в несколько стопок: «совсем ерунда», «годится» и «чертовы умники знают больше, чем я!». Потом мы занимались его чистописанием – Северус делал большие успехи – и затем отправлялись по спальням. Я слишком уставал к ночи, чтобы следить, засыпает Снейп сразу или валяется полночи с книжкой, ломая себе глаза в тусклом свете ночника. Насколько мне известно, среди ночи его взрослая ипостась не появлялась. Уверен, объявись здесь Снейп-засранец, он бы мигом меня разбудил и высказал какие-нибудь претензии.

Все шло хорошо, совсем даже отлично, и понятно, что такое быстро заканчивается.

***

В тот день никаких дурных предчувствий у меня не было. Я избежал слизневой ловушки Пиввза, проходя по коридору третьего этажа, вовремя поставил щит во время тренировочной дуэли на Защите, так что не пришлось отправлять шестикурсника к Поппи, вспомнил про тренировочные списки и забронировал квиддичное поле для своей команды на пятницу, так что был жутко доволен самим собой. Честно сказать, первое время из-за кучи всяких обязанностей и важных дел мне приходилось таскать с собой напоминалку, вроде той, что была у Невилла. Жутко бесполезная штуковина: трещит и звенит, жжется в кармане, и ясно, что что-то забыл, но вот что…

А потом мне захотелось прыгнуть выше головы, так что я отыскал Снейпа на Астрономической Башне (он кидал плюй-камушки вниз, пытаясь различить, куда они падают).

– Сегодня на обед ревеневый пирог, – заявил я, крепко ухватив Северуса за подол его детской мантии.

– Фу, – неуверенно сказал он, потому что ни разу еще не пробовал пирог с ревенем, но уже заранее его ненавидел.

– Это мое любимое блюдо, и я считаю, ты должен его тоже попробовать.

И мы пошли в Большой Зал. По дороге ученики вежливо здоровались со мной, а Северус им важно кивал, принимая приветствия. Уже у входа в Большой Зал мы столкнулись с Роландой.

– Ну и чудная вы парочка, – фыркнула она, а Снейп покраснел:

– Мы не парочка!

– Еще какая, – шепнул я Роланде, прикрыв губы рукой. Мне нравилось смущать этого маленького злыдня. Пирог был обалденским, а еще почки в тыквенной подливе, пышные булочки с кунжутом и тыквенный сок в тяжелых кубках, которые Северус называл «королевскими». Мы обсуждали всякие скучные учительские дела, Северус болтал ногами под столом, Хагрид травил байки, и тут мы увидели сову.

Почту-то обычно приносят за завтраком, поэтому мы все удивились. Сова выглядела порядком помятой, а конверт в ее когтях дымился.

– Громовещатель! – воскликнул кто-то из студентов. Все задрали головы, каждый струхнул, ожидая, что выволочка грозит именно ему. Пока сова наворачивала круги под потолком, все припомнили, в чем они могли провиниться. Я тоже глядел во все глаза, уминая пирог, но не особо тревожился – за всю историю Хогвартса не было случая, когда громовещатель отправляли бы учителю. Поэтому, наверное, я и застыл, как истукан, когда конверт плюхнулся в миску с соусом прямо передо мной. Брызги полетели во все стороны, конверт снова взмыл в воздух и сам распечатался.

Голос из конверта был женский, пронзительный и очень громкий. В стенах Большого Зала он помножился еще и эхом. Казалось, будто невидимая дамочка вопит одновременно со всех сторон. И вот что она вопила:

«СЕВЕРУС СНЕЙП, ТЫ УБИЙЦА И ПАЛАЧ! ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ГНИТЬ В АЗКАБАНЕ, ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ, КАК ТЕБЕ ТОЛЬКО ПОЗВОЛИЛИ ПЕРЕСТУПИТЬ ПОРОГ ХОГВАРТСА ПОСЛЕ…»

Невилл вскочил на ноги и махнул палочкой, запечатывая конверт заклятьем немоты. Куда там! Только гулкий хлопок раздался и дым повалил стеной, а голос продолжал булькать: «ПОЗОР» и «ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕШЬ НАКАЗАНИЯ» и «НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕШЬ ПРОЩЕН». Все студенты наслаждались шоу, пока мы, учителя, бестолково размахивали палочками и пытались заткнуть несчастный конверт. Когда я опомнился и отыскал взглядом стул Снейпа, тот был уже пуст. Мальчика и след простыл.

– Северус! Северус, черт… – я ринулся в погоню. Понятия не имел, куда он мог побежать, и с трудом представлял, как много он понял из этих воплей. Должно быть, его здорово напугала вся эта история. Я был жутко зол и в то же время чувствовал себя по-дурацки виноватым. Мне следовало его подготовить. Мы обсуждали это с Маконагалл.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что не все будут рады его возвращению? – спросила она в первый день, как только мы приехали в замок. – Многие пострадали в тот год, когда Северус был директором школы. Ученики подвергались непростительным заклинаниям, их наказывали очень жестоко, магглорожденные ученики были в особенной опасности – мы пытались их защитить, как только могли, но в тот год мы все чувствовали себя беспомощными. И никто даже не догадывался, что Северус на нашей стороне. Мы все ненавидели его, это чувство было очень сильным.

– Уверен, что он сам никого не пытал, – возразил я, хотя прекрасно понимал, о чем она говорит. Я тоже был уверен, что Снейп – злобный предатель, я ведь своими глазами видел, что он сделал с Дамблдором. Думаю, если бы в тот седьмой год я остался в Хогвартсе, я бы изо всех сил постарался навредить Снейпу. Но ведь теперь стало известно, что Снейп всегда был человеком Дамблдора. Я постарался донести это до всех, я давал интервью в его защиту и добился его полного оправдания в Визенгамоте, пока Снейп валялся на больничной койке.

– Не все согласны с твоим решением, – сказала Минерва очень серьезно. – Они не знают Северуса так, как знаем мы. Они могут судить обо всем лишь со стороны, и со стороны его поступки кажутся…

– Я знаю. – Я правда это понимал.

– Помимо этого, в школе остались ученики, чьи родители или родные были Пожирателями Смерти. Мы не можем казнить детей за дела их родителей, но хотя эти ученики имеют полное право находиться в Хогвартсе, они могут разделять мнение своих родителей. Могут считать Северуса предателем крови. Ты должен понимать, что Северус всегда будет в опасности. Многие верят, что он заслуживает заключения в Азкабане или даже более сурового наказания.

– Но ведь он теперь просто ребенок! Это даже не тот Снейп, который обзывал нас недоумками на занятиях. Это всего лишь мальчишка, который пока ни в чем не провинился.

Минерва взглянула на меня поверх очков, собрав складками лоб.

– Рада, что ты это понимаешь, – со значением произнесла она. Будто думала, что я взял Северуса под опеку, только чтобы отыграться за все «тролли» по зельеварению. – К сожалению, не каждый обладает твоей мудростью.

И вот он я, мудрец из мудрецов – прошляпил момент, потерял ребенка, да еще и вляпался в слизневую лужу, бегая по третьему этажу. Волосы у меня стояли торчком, очки перекосились на лице, и счастье еще, что все ученики торчали внизу, в Большом зале, и не видели чокнутого профессора Шмоттера. А я приставал к портретам: «Пробегал здесь маленький мальчик? Носатый такой коротышка с черными волосами?». Сам виноват – показал Северусу все тайные ходы и секретные убежища в замке. И с чего я решил, будто это хорошая идея?

К счастью, я вовремя вспомнил о Карте Мародеров. Она лежала на дне сундука у меня в спальне. Когда-то я даже думал передать карту кому-нибудь из учеников, кто придется мне по душе – ведь у профессоров не так уж много времени, чтобы замышлять шалости, обидно было просто сунуть такой отличный артефакт в сундук, под пыльные свитера. Теперь-то я был жутко рад разыгравшейся когда-то жадности, которая не позволила мне отдать сокровище.

На карте мучительно медленно проявлялись имена и названия локаций. Мне только сейчас пришло в голову, что карта каким-то образом знает, кого мне важно отслеживать – ведь в школе было больше тысячи разных человек, на карте это была бы сплошная пестрота точек; оказывается, меня интересовали только другие учителя, мои змейки и несколько учеников с других факультетов. Время от времени мерцающим пунктиром проявлялись призраки. Пришлось хорошенько поломать глаза, но наконец я разглядел нужную точку: Северус Снейп прятался в подземельях, недалеко от слизеринской гостиной.

Я не сразу понял, что там секретная ниша за гобеленом со змеей – никогда раньше не замечал этого тайника прежде, и сейчас прошел бы мимо, если бы не карта, да не змея, шипевшая: «он ссссдесссь». Ладно, ладно, я уже понял.

Снейп сидел в тесной и темной ниже, прижав коленки в груди. Мне пришлось встать на четвереньки, чтобы проползти по узкому лазу и устроиться рядом с ним.

– Эй, приятель, ты не должен был убегать, – сказал я самым своим дружелюбным тоном.

– Все смотрели на меня, – огрызнулся Северус себе в коленки. – Почему она так кричала?

– Вышло недоразумение, Северус. Ты тут вообще не при чем.

Он покачал головой.

– Думаешь, я глупый? Я все понимаю. Это потому, что я сделал что-то ужасное. Сделаю, когда вырасту. Все потому, что я – «дурное семя».

Ну и новости. Меня аж передернуло от его серьезного тона и этих мерзких слов.

– Это не так. Ты, может, и ошибся кое в чем, но куда больше сделал хорошего. Я не могу тебе рассказать, понимаешь, это будет нечестно, так что придется поверить мне на слово.

– Она сказала, что я убийца. Значит, у меня черное сердце.

Я вздохнул. Мне захотелось съежиться и прижать коленки к животу, но в исполнении взрослого мужчины это смотрелось бы слишком жалко.

– Знаешь, я тоже убил кое-кого. Ты правда думаешь, что у меня черное сердце?

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на меня сквозь слипшиеся пряди. У меня аж дыхание замерло, пока я ждал его приговора. Наконец, он вдумчиво изрек:

– Нет.

– Вот видишь! – облегченно завопил я. Педагогическая поэма от Гарри Поттера: «грабь, насилуй и убивай». Скоро на всех прилавках страны.

– Но ты герой. Мне сказали, что ты мир спас.

Он все еще не отводил от меня взгляда, и как всегда, от этого пристального внимания у меня поползли мурашки по коже.

– Ты тоже герой, Северус.

– Тогда почему меня все ненавидят?

– Это неправда! Многие любят тебя! – Северус красноречиво скривил рот, так что пришлось скорректировать версию. – Есть люди, которые любят тебя. Очень сильно.

Хмыкнув, Северус опустил глаза.

– Ладно, – он стал продвигаться к гобелену, чтобы выбраться наружу, но я решил идти до конца.

– Вообще-то, я вроде как люблю тебя.

Снейп оглянулся через плечо с таким видом, будто собрался покрутить пальцем у виска.

– С чего бы? – спросил он грубо, и в эту секунду я будто бы увидал настоящего Северуса Снейпа. Не смешного малыша с пушистыми бровями, не ужаса подземелий, не какого-то носача с карточки от шоколадной лягушки, а живого, обычного человека. С ума сойти.

И я умудрился как-то полюбить его, даже еще не догадываясь, что он живой и настоящий.

С чего бы?

– Видимо, со мной что-то не так, – пробормотал я себе под нос, выбираясь вслед за Северусом.

– Это уж точно, – горько ответил он.

Браво, Поттер. Сто педагогических баллов в твою копилку.

***

Мы выяснили, что громовещатель прислала одна из родительниц; двое ее детей заканчивали Хогвартс с тот год, когда директором был Северус, а младший ребенок учился в школе теперь. Чтобы предотвратить поток гневных писем или, что еще хуже, скандальную статью в газете, Макгонагалл предложила всем деканам провести беседы в своих домах: попросить учеников не распространяться о том, что маленький Северус находится в школе.

– А что толку? – спросил Флитвик. – Правды не утаишь. Если кто-то захочет рассказать родителям, он это сделает – мы только привлечем лишнее внимание к мальчику.

Я был согласен. Все, что нам оставалось – просто ждать неизбежных последствий и постараться защитить Северуса от чужого гнева.

– Забавно, что теперь нам приходится его защищать, – сказал Невилл, когда мы выходили из кабинета директора.

– Ты думаешь, это забавно? – я сразу встал на дыбы, но нет, он не имел в виду ничего плохого. Тут же замахал руками и улыбнулся этак по-невилловски. От его улыбки все люди сразу добреют, цветы колосятся, а колени шестикурсниц размягчаются.

– Я ведь находился здесь все это время, Гарри. Я помню, как все было. Он пытался нам помочь, когда никто не видел. Заботился о нас. По-своему, конечно, и доброго слова от него было не дождаться, но он… защищал нас. А я этого не видел. Не хотел видеть.

– Его сложно было заподозрить в доброте, – утешил я друга. – Однажды он пытался спасти меня, а мы его подожгли. А в другой раз оглушили и чуть не скормили оборотню. И еще как-то я пытался запустить в него Круцио.

Кажется, в утешениях я переусердствовал. Бедняга Невилл вытаращился на меня так, что я понял: еще немного, и ребенка у меня отберет социальная служба.

***

Если честно, меня не беспокоило, что Северус прекратил взрослеть ночами. Я слишком выматывался за день, чтобы ломать над этим голову. Как по мне, куда проще справиться с одной версией Снейпа. Выбираешь тактику и упорно ей пользуешься. «Тепло и терпение», вот какой была моя тактика, раз уж «строгость и справедливость» вызывала бурные всплески стихийной магии, пожары и наводнения.

У меня было слишком много эссе на проверку, чтобы штудировать книги по временным петлям, путешествиям и парадоксам. Я попытался спихнуть эту задачу на плечи Макгонагалл, будто у нее забот меньше, но в конечном итоге мы решили: само рассосется, когда пора придет.

Мне казалось, это только к лучшему, что Северус стал ребенком: новые начала, второй шанс, жизнь с чистого листа. Как знать, может, это была его награда за годы тягот и лишений? Теперь он мог стать совершенно новым, другим человеком.

– Я не хочу цветную мантию, я хочу черную. И можно мне сегодня помочь мадам Помфри со склянками? Она сказала, что научит меня готовить мазь.

Ну, или не мог.

С другими детьми Северус совсем не общался. Те, что помладше, задирали нос и называли его «малявкой». А те, что постарше, относились с опаской, потому что помнили профессора Снейпа.

Компанию ему составляли в основном эльфы и призраки – на удивление быстро Северус поладил с Кровавым Бароном. Из них вышел ужасный дуэт: я своими ушами как-то слушал их беседу про медленные яды. Бррр.

С некоторыми профессорами Северус ладил, других обходил стороной. Он робел перед Пинс и почему-то боялся Хагрида, зато много времени проводил в лазарете вместе с Поппи, а с недавних пор начал околачиваться возле теплиц. Я и знать не знал об этом, пока не увидел их с Невиллом. Невилл широко шагал к замку, неся на плече объемный мешок с чем-то тяжелым. Он что-то рассказывал, как всегда рассудительный и добродушный, а Северус семенил за ним, запрокинув лицо, и вид у него был до того восхищенный, что я аж обиделся.

А однажды я стал свидетелем его беседы с Трелони. Старая стрекозиха обрадовалась шансу и самым скрипучим, зловещим своим голосом пророчила:

– Вижу в твоем будущем зеленый цвет, много, много зеленого, котлы, ууу, и пар над котлами, он складывается… что же это? Череп? Цветок? Перо-о?

– Кажется, у вас очки запотели, – гаркнул я, оттаскивая Северуса на безопасное расстояние. Слышал потом, как Сибилла жаловалась: «У этих молодых учителей беда с чувством юмора».

Филч считал, что маленьким детям здесь не место, но его никто не спрашивал.

***

Листья на деревьях стали ярко-желтыми, а потом уже и красными. В Хэллоуин все развлекались, а я с кислой миной торчал в подземельях. Северус объелся сладостей и устроил мне истерику, а потом взорвал подушку, когда я попытался отправить его в постель. Перья летали кругом, я потом из волос еле вычесал, просто без сил был к полуночи. Зато не было времени думать о всяком грустном.

Мне пришлось идти и разбираться с моими змейками, когда кто-то из старшекурсников до слез напугал малышей, наколдовав гроб на колесиках.

– Взрослые люди, а туда же, – я постучал себе по лбу, потом по деревянной крышке гроба, из гроба мне постучали в ответ, и я развеял его от греха подальше. Виновники виноватыми не выглядели, крутили носами, кривили губы и выглядели очень независимо. Я снял по пять баллов с каждого и отправил их спать, точнее просто пожелал, чтобы они скрылись с глаз долой – ясно же, что до утра в спальнях будут рассказывать страшные истории и шуршать обертками от сластей.

Когда вернулся, Снейп – в моей профессорской мантии, за моим столом – проверял работы.

– Здрасьте, – буркнул я, повалившись на диван. – Где же вы пропадали?

– По моим ощущениям, я не пропадал, – Снейп смахнул каплю чернил с пера и тщательно вытер его промокашкой. – Поттер, вы отдаете себе отчет, что уровень знаний ваших учеников ниже допустимого? Вы ставите «удовлетворительно» там, где ничего удовлетворительного нет.

– Чья это работа? А-а, Матильды Перкс. Она по уши влюбилась на той неделе, чудо, что вообще нашла силы исписать тридцать дюймов пергамента. Как по мне, так это заслуживает снисхождения.

Снейп издал очень многозначительный звук и взялся за другое эссе. Ему и в голову не пришло проверить что-то из стопки, которую я еще не смотрел, нет. Он проверял то, как я проверяю работы. И, понятно, мне бы он за проверку влепил жирного зеленого «тролля».

– Каким образом вы умудряетесь ставить больше клякс, чем ваши подопечные? – ворчливо уточнил он, шурша пергаментом. Я удобней устроился на диване, обнимая подушку. В камине трещали поленья, детки притихли, и даже адские завывания Барона стали чуть глуше – видно, он улетел вверх по трубам, может, на какую хэллоуинскую вечеринку призраков.

Снейп в учительской мантии, пусть и коротковатой, смотрелся очень даже на своем месте. Это и было его место – его подземелья, его факультет, его заветная должность.

– Наверное, вам не хватало всего этого, – пробубнил я в подушку. – Хогвартса и всего остального…

– Я не собирался сюда возвращаться, – после паузы проговорил Снейп. – Если бы… если бы все прошло удачно, после войны я бы отправился куда подальше.

– Нельзя сказать, что все прошло совсем уж неудачно, – справедливости ради, заметил я. Некоторым лишь бы на жизнь пожаловаться. – Ты выжил. И не гниешь в Азкабане. И у тебя классный опекун. Не представляю, чем тут можно быть недовольным!

Снейп косо взглянул на меня.

– Я не в восторге от того, что случилось, но готов смириться с происходящим. Только не вздумай представлять это как какую-то удачу или награду, потому что я предпочел бы превратиться во флоббер-червя и пойти в зелье, нежели стать ребенком и оказаться в твоей власти.

– Да-да, ненавидишь меня и всегда ненавидел, я в курсе, – я зевнул и пожевал уголок подушки. – Плевать, что ты говоришь, я рад, что получил шанс узнать тебя с новой стороны. И не только я – Невилл, например, совершенно очарован, и это взаимно. – Было так забавно глядеть на его перекошенное лицо! Я даже подготовился морально к слюнным залпам. Но Снейп лишь медленно покачал головой.

– Я не ждал ничего другого. Гриффиндорцы и их фальшивое благородство… а на деле лишь ждете подходящей возможности, чтобы вдоволь посмеяться над беспомощным, не так ли? – прошипел он, с отвращением глядя на меня.

– Никто над тобой не смеется. Невилл подружился с тобой, потому что ты сам к нему тянулся – и знаешь, небо не рухнуло на землю от этого.

– Полагаю, теперь ему не нужно представлять меня в бабушкином платье – я и без того достаточно безвреден, – честное слово, этот человек даже примерно не представлял, насколько убийственным был его взгляд. Даже в восемь лет он не мог быть «безвреден». Чудо, что мы все не заикались в его присутствии. Особенно Невилл.

– Ты его третировал и мучил много лет, а теперь он добр к тебе, и, если хочешь, можешь придумать какую-нибудь тайную причину, – сказал я сердито. – То же и ко мне относится. Я, конечно, тупица, садист и мучитель, из меня отвратный воспитатель и вообще ты ужасно страдаешь в моем обществе, понял, уяснил. Но знаешь, я же видел твои воспоминания. И знаю, что твой папаша…

– Мы не будем обсуждать это, – прорычал Снейп, сломав мое перо в стиснутом кулаке.

– Ладно, – после недолгой паузы выдохнул я. – Только признай, что я не так уж и плох.

– Что это было для меня, по-твоему? – спросил Снейп, медленно разжимая руку и вытаскивая из ладони обломки пера. – Чертовы каникулы? Считаешь, что осчастливил меня? Ты и твои дружки, чудесная слащавая сказочка о том, как все были добры к неприятному ребенку? Тебе и в голову не пришло, что это имело последствия для меня, Поттер? Так легко просто сделать несколько широких жестов, сказать пару красивых слов, а потом забыть и жить своей жизнью.

– Так значит, ты все-таки вернулся обратно… вернешься обратно, в свое время, – пробормотал я. Конечно, я был готов к такому – в теории. Я понимал, что мальчик рано или поздно должен вернуться назад, в тот момент, из которого его выдернула магия – иначе попросту невозможно существование взрослого Северуса. Но я старался не думать об этом.

Снейп прав: для меня все это – очередное глупое приключение.

– Ты не был готов, – сказал я, сползая с дивана и подходя к столу. – К тому, что придется вернуться. Ты не был готов.

Снейп вскочил на ноги.

– Конечно, я не был готов, идиот! Ты заставил меня поверить, будто я в безопасности. Ты обманул меня, Поттер.

– Мне так жаль, что это с тобой случилось.

Я протянул к нему руку, но он попятился, глядя на меня с ужасом.

– Не приближайся!

В дверь постучали. Мы оба замерли, будто под чарами. Постучали еще раз.

– Гарри? Ты уже спишь? – это была Макгонагалл. Снейп побелел, как полотно. Он еле заметно покачал головой. Я подошел к двери и высунул голову в коридор. Было очень невежливо оставлять даму снаружи, особенно когда она в такой старомодной сорочке, что похожа на седого призрака. – Я беспокоилась о тебе, – сказала она строго. Каким-то образом даже такие вещи наша милая директриса умудрялась говорить без капли лишних сантиментов. – Этот праздник всем тяжело дается, верно? Ты в порядке?

– Лучше всех! – соврал я бодро. – Голова разболелась, да и Северус начал на ушах ходить из-за всего этого шума. Хотел нарядить его в костюм котелка, но он заявил, что это глупо.

Мне удалось спровадить ее довольно быстро. Заперев дверь, я обернулся к Снейпу:

– Показалось, ты еще не готов с ней встретиться.

Думал, он хоть спасибо скажет. Но гад этот только бровью своей поиграл да спросил таким угрожающим тоном, что волосы на макушке зашевелились:

– Костюм котелка, говоришь?

***

У нас с Северусом была одна проблема. И эта проблема плохо пахла.

Нет, ладно уж, может, я и преувеличиваю – изредка Северуса удавалось загонять в душ, эльфы следили, чтобы одежда на нем была чистой и опрятной, а сальные патлы я освежал очищающими чарами, но толку от этих чар? Волосы все равно выглядели ужасно. Мыть голову он наотрез отказывался. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так стыдно. И главное, я не мог понять, откуда у Северуса такие странные принципы.

Можно было бы всем повторять, что это – его неповторимый образ, но когда Минерва укорила меня, мол, мальчик выглядит неухоженным, я мог только мямлить да бормотать. Да-да, мэм, я пойду и намылю его как следует.

– Нет, – сказал Снейп звонко, глядя на большой флакон шампуня.

– Немедленно, – я протягивал ему большое банное полотенце.

– Нет, – повторил Снейп, глядя на меня исподлобья. Обычно такой взгляд отлично отпугивал хищников, но теперь я сдаваться был не намерен.

– Это не обсуждается. Ты немедленно отправляешься в душ. Если будешь упрямиться, я пойду и вымою тебе голову, как маленькому. – Мне действительно, действительно не хотелось этого делать. Я подозревал, что именно за такой ужасный проступок взрослый Снейп меня и ненавидит так люто: еще бы. Шампунь, похоже, был его персональным кошмаром.

– Я не буду! – крикнул Снейп затравленно, попятившись от меня, будто в руках у меня было не полотенце, а удавка. – Я не хочу!

Он выставил руки вперед, отталкивая меня – только между нами было не меньше метра. Плотная волна воздуха ударила меня в грудь. Мерзавец использовал магию намерено – ни о каких стихийных выбросах речи не шло. Он всерьез угрожал мне. Поднявшись с пола, слегка пришибленный ударом о стену, я вытащил палочку.

Раньше, разозлившись, я просто орал, но с недавних пор научился новому трюку – говорить тихо и вкрадчиво, словно какой-то слизеринский декан.

– Северус Снейп, – сказал я, внимательно глядя на его макушку, потому что мальчик так низко опустил голову, что почти уткнулся подбородком себе в грудь. – Если ты думаешь, что можешь швырять людей в стены по малейшей прихоти, ты явно ошибся. Хочешь ты или нет, тебе придется сделать, как я скажу. Сейчас ты пойдешь и вымоешь свою чертову голову, и мы закроем эту тему до следующего раза.

Скажем так: мне удалось говорить тихо вплоть до последней фразы. Признаться, я был на пределе. И когда Снейп кинул на меня короткий взгляд сквозь свои грязные пряди, меня даже его слезы не смягчили. Честное слово, этот ребенок рыдал по малейшему поводу. В его возрасте я был куда более стойким.

– Ты не разжалобишь меня. – Я вручил ему полотенце и шампунь. – Вперед.

Он поплелся в душ, как на каторгу. Когда я пролистал газету, собрал одежду в стирку, выпил чаю с булочкой, составил список покупок для Хогсмида на следующей неделе, ответил на письмо Гермионе, полил Дикозубастое Растение, которое пятикурсникам предстояло укрощать завтра на моем уроке, вздремнул в кресле и проснулся от треска поленьев в камине – Северус все еще не показался.

Приоткрыв дверь, я обнаружил, что он сидит на кафельном полу, забившись в дальний угол, и угрюмо глядит перед собой.

Я устроился рядом с ним.

– Ладно, приятель. Не хочешь объяснить, в чем дело?

Северус не издал ни звука. Я не особо и рассчитывал. Мы были в тупике.

– Я очень хочу понять, но ты задачу не упрощаешь. Поговори со мной!

В ответ на это Северус только сильнее сгорбился, шмыгая носом.

– Я ведь не умею читать мысли, – мягко сказал я, а потом мне в голову пришла идея. – Вообще-то… Северус, если ты не хочешь объяснять вслух, я могу просто… я могу прочитать твои мысли. Если ты не против.

Он все еще молчал и казался безучастным. Я наклонился, заглядывая ему в лицо.

– Северус. Ты позволишь мне?

Подняв глаза, он медленно кивнул. Губы его были сжаты в ниточку, а худое лицо побелело.

– Я очень осторожно, – шепнул я, успокаивая, и достал палочку. Легиллемент из меня был никудышный, но Снейп ни капли не защищался от меня – я легко и быстро скользнул в поток его мыслей. Тревоги и страхи, яростное желание исправиться, стыд и злость – все это было похоже на серый смерч, закрутивший меня. В голове у Северуса было ох как неуютно. В следующий момент я почувствовал: вот оно, рядом. Воспоминание, которое интуитивно подсовывал мне ребенок. Я ухватился за него, как за тонкую ниточку, и в следующий момент вспышка едва не ослепила меня. Как в искаженном зеркале, я увидел лицо мужчины, очень близко – его подбородок был размером с Австралию, крупные, потемневшие от табака или еще чего зубы скалились.

«Ты – кусок вонючего дерьма» – гулко раздалось откуда-то сверху, голос грохотал, оглушительный, будто гром. Черт возьми, когда Вернон Дурсль орал на меня, это никогда не было так громко.

«Я научу тебя чистоте, грязное отродье!»

Потом, откуда ни возьмись, появилось ведро с мутной водой. Мужчина протянул ко мне руку – но тут я увидел, что на самом деле он держит за шею брыкающегося мальчика. Северус дергался и сопел, но рот держал на замке. Его отец – конечно же, это был Тобиас Снейп, его уродливая физиономия – макнул мальчика головой в ведро. Все кругом тут же наполнилось плеском, уши у меня заложило, картинка стала мутной. Стало темно. Сквозь плеск раздавался гневный гул: мужчина продолжал говорить что-то, и это длилось, и я мог представить, как сильно он сдавил худое горло. Я мог представить, как Северус силиться освободиться, как глотает носом воду, как кашляет, задыхаясь, когда пытка прекращается.

Воспитательная мера.

Я мог все это представить, но не увидеть – меня выкинуло из сознания Северуса, будто упругим толчком. Я был рад этому, испытал облегчение, будто сам вылез головой из ведра, полного мутной воды. Отдышаться бы… Мерлин. Северус замер передо мной, вытаращив глаза. Трясся всем телом и будто ждал приговора.

– Прости меня, – выдавил я еле-еле.

Я не мог поверить, что ему придется вернуться туда, обратно. Что я допущу это.

Но, видимо, допущу – раз Снейп помнит то, что помнит.

И, может, в восемь лет я нюни не разводил, но теперь глаза у меня были на мокром месте.

– Северус, прости, – повторил я хрипло, протянув к нему руку. Он не шелохнулся, когда я осторожно обнял его за плечи. – Я не стану… не буду… черт с ней, с гигиеной.

Он шмыгнул носом, я шмыгнул носом.

– Как насчет какао? – спросил я через пару минут. К вечеру я убедился, что Северус не злится на меня. Он был притихшим, но и я тоже не хохотал, как жизнерадостный пикси. Мы немного поболтали о выходных – я предложил прогуляться в лес, который Северусу был очень интересен, а еще сказал, что могу покатать его на метле. Мне хотелось хоть как-то загладить вину, и не только свою, а вроде бы я отвечал за всех взрослых, пытался сделать его жизнь хоть немного лучше. Северус, кажется, увидел, что я из кожи вон лезу. Может быть, это выглядело жалко. Во всех книгах по воспитанию говорится, как важно завоевать авторитет – а я был очень далек от этого, но, честно, после того, что я увидел, мне больше не хотелось ничего завоевывать.

Я был против войны во всех ее проявлениях.

Глубокой ночью кто-то грубо потряс меня за плечо. Спросонья мне показалось, это Клювокрыл – черт знает, почему он, видимо, мне что-то такое снилось. Я собирался было спросить, почему он не ждет, когда я поклонюсь, но тут продрал глаза.

Пришлось дотянуться до очков на тумбочке.

Северус стоял перед моей кроватью, в мокрой пижаме и с мокрыми волосами, облепившими лицо.

– Я буду послушным, – сказал он. – Жутко послушным. Клянусь, я все сделаю, что скажешь.

Это уж слишком, ребятки. Я прошел огонь и медные трубы, воевал, убивал, вел уроки у хаффлпаффцев-первокурсников, и мне казалось, что нет ничего на свете хуже предательства.

Но теперь мне казалось, что кто-то сжимает в кулаке мое сердце.

– Это вовсе не обязательно, – пробормотал я, высушив его волосы взмахом палочки. Они тут же распушились во все стороны. Так смешно Северус выглядел, так серьезно глядел. Топтался возле кровати и будто боялся уйти.

– Не можешь заснуть? – догадался я. Северус отвел глаза. – Ложись. – Я подвинулся, и он юркнул рядом, тут же затаившись под одеялом. Где-то через полчаса он засопел, расслабившись.

Я провалялся с открытыми глазами до утра.

Думал о том, как бы нарушить ход времени.

***

Я стоял у кровати с чашкой кофе в руке и чесал пузо.

Снейп спал очень смешно – сведя к переносице брови и приоткрыв рот. Он вытянулся в струнку под одеялом, сложив руки на груди, как покойник. Волосы растекались вокруг его головы так, будто кто-то нарочно их живописно разложил по подушке. Во сне он издавал тихие сопящие звуки горлом – еще не храп, но где-то близко. Если бы он захрапел, думаю, я бы пнул ножку кровати или нашел еще какой способ его разбудить. Но так я просто таращился сверху вниз, а потом он вдруг открыл глаза.

Солнце заставило его сощуриться. Медленно Северус закрыл рот и облизал губы.

– Что… – он прокашлялся и начал еще раз. – Что случилось?

– Ничего, – ответил я, поднеся чашку к губам. – Доброе утро.

– Доброе, – пробормотал он, сев в кровати. И потом, кажется, вспомнил, что к чему, потому что мигом окрысился: – Любуешься, Поттер? – самое смешное, что он тут же машинально пригладил волосы. Будто бы лохматый Снейп в моей постели ранним утром – это кромешный ужас, но Снейп с приглаженными волосами – совсем другое дело! – Что я здесь делаю? – грубо спросил он, подтянув одеяло к груди.

– Ты не мог заснуть, – сухо пояснил я. Снейп глянул исподлобья.

– Нет, что я делаю здесь… сейчас. Обычно я просыпаюсь глубокой ночью, но сейчас, судя по всему… – он шустро слез с кровати и подошел к наколдованному окну. – Как странно.  
Надо думать, он отвык от солнечного света. Ведь это вам не шутки – проваляться в магической коме больше года, а затем скакать по времени туда-сюда, и все это в потемках.

– Что это значит? – Снейп спрашивал так, будто у меня есть ответы. Но мы же читали одинаковые книжки по магии Временных Перемещений, так что я мог только предполагать.

– Думаю, ты… вернулся.

– Нет, – быстро возразил он. – Нет, я не помню в точности… но я был с тобой куда дольше.

– Ты и сейчас со мной.

– Это не то же самое, идиот.

Я допил свой кофе и ухмыльнулся.

– Как ты разговариваешь со своим опекуном!

Он закатил глаза.

– Завтрак на столе. Подумал, сегодня нам лучше поесть в подземельях. Умывайся и приходи ко мне в кабинет. – Я не думал, что он послушается, но видно, сработал какой-то рефлекс. Спустя пару минут мы чинно размазывали масло по тостам, будто странного вида семейство. Снейп нарядился в мою учительскую мантию, но трансфигурировать ее не смог без палочки, а просить меня не захотел, так что я видел его голые волосатые щиколотки. Еще он отобрал у меня газету и тут же с жадностью погрузился в чтение. Не думаю, что Северус испытывал такой уж информационный голод – ха, дудки. Он просто нашел отличное оправдание, чтобы не вести утреннюю застольную беседу.

Я воспользовался случаем и подсовывал ему тосты один за другим – он абсолютно машинально проглатывал еду, что появлялась у него на тарелке. Я не знал, считается ли это – маленького Снейпа невозможно было как следует накормить, но ведь желудок у них общий, и я могу получить очки за любого из них. Прикончив третью чашку кофе, Снейп посмотрел на меня поверх газетного листа.

– Какой сегодня день?

– Воскресенье.

– Я не буду тебе мешать. Занимайся своими делами, отправляйся в Хогсмид, если хотел – я останусь здесь и займусь работой.

– Какой еще работой? – мне было неловко напоминать, что его должность декана занял я, а должность преподавателя Зелий и вовсе молодой парнишка из Рейвенкло, выпускник девяносто пятого.

– Попытаюсь придумать зелье, которое стабилизирует мою магию. Если останется время, я могу разобрать эссе и контрольные, которые ты коллекционируешь у себя на столе, Поттер – уверен, твоим ученикам не помешает строгое перо. – Должно быть, он имел в виду, что исчеркает все вдоль и поперек, но я представил, как Снейп в ярости носится по школе и тычет во всех острием пера, приговаривая: «Тупица, тупица». Я поежился.

– Не самая лучшая мысль.

– Я не могу аппарировать отсюда, а камина в Тупике Прядильщиков никогда не было. Мне придется остаться здесь, пока я в таком виде, – сварливо произнес Северус. Иными словами, он хотел сказать, что собирается торчать в этот славный воскресный денек в подземельях, как эльф-затворник, и разгребать мои учительские долги, лишь бы не попасться на глаза кому-нибудь. Вот он, самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я знаю.  
Я посмотрел под стол, на его босые ноги. Снейп пошевелил большими пальцами, и даже это умудрился сделать сердито.

– Вообще-то, у нас был уговор, – сказал я медленно. – В выходные мы с тобой собирались прогуляться в Запретный лес, покататься на метле, а потом немного почитать на ночь.

– Какая жалость, что я нарушил твои очаровательные планы, – кисло сказал Снейп, снова шелестя газетой. Он поднял глаза, когда я не ответил. – Что? Чего ты так уставился, Поттер?

– Думаю, тебе придется идти на полусогнутых, чтобы не отсвечивать. В мантии-невидимке, я хочу сказать.

***

– Златоцветник используется в сонном зелье, Поттер. Но если у тебя нет времени варить зелье, можно просто растереть лепестки в пальцах и дотронуться до гарпии – она моментально успокоится и станет ласковой, как книззл. На них действует уже один запах этого растения.

Северус открутил маленький желтый бутон и спрятал в карман мантии.

– Не думаю, что мне это знание пригодится – в наших краях важнее знать, как справится с Красным Колпаком или гриндилоу, – заметил я. Мы брели сквозь заросли к опушке, которую я обычно находил, только хорошенько поплутав в лесу. – Я ни разу не видел настоящую гарпию.

– Удивительно – это что же, команда Слизерина ни разу не побеждала Гриффиндор на твоей памяти? – уточнил Снейп ехидно. – Ты работаешь в этой школе достаточно долго, чтобы понять, на что Минерва способна, когда речь заходит о спорте.

Это было забавно, на самом деле. Минерва не знала, как теперь ко мне относиться – раньше я завоевывал кубки для Гриффиндора, а теперь делал все, чтобы Кубок взяли «змеи». Думаю, она никогда по-настоящему не простит мне такого предательства.

– Гарпии водятся в южной полосе, но там не растет златоцветник. Местные справляются с этими тварями с помощью чар или амулетов.

Светило солнце, пели птички, мы с Северусом гуляли по лесу и болтали о гарпиях.

– Ты действительно хорошо в этом разбираешься, – я старался звучать не слишком удивленно. – Ты ведь всегда хотел преподавать Защиту?

– Альбус утверждал, что оберегает меня, отказывая в этом праве, – вполголоса пробормотал Снейп. Я заметил, что в волосах у него застряла веточка. – Из-за проклятья, лежащего на должности.

– Ну, теперь никакого проклятья нет. Я был готов к худшему, если честно… – что превращусь в оборотня, или у меня на затылке отрастет злой волшебник, или меня заточат в сундуке, остригая на оборотное зелье… но ничего из этого не случилось. Ближе всего к поражению я был, когда ученики устроили мне забастовку и сорвали урок – думал, вот оно, проклятье. Продержаться помогало воображение: представлял себе заголовки. «Обезумевший от ярости Гарри Поттер ушел в монастырь!», «Национальный герой выкинул ученика из окна школы!», «Гарри Поттер: профессор или слюнтяй? Репортаж с места событий». Я не был слюнтяем. Я остался – в том году, и в этом тоже.

– Я склоняюсь к мысли, что проклятье исчезло со смертью Альбуса, – сказал вдруг Снейп.

– Хочешь сказать, он сам его наложил? Но зачем?

Снейп пожал плечами.

– Можно только гадать. Ради великой цели? Проиграл спор на желание? По загадочным, непостижимым, но очень важным причинам? Разве можно объяснить поступки Дамблдора? Он никогда ничего не объяснял.

– Ты все еще злишься на него? – спросил я, разводя в стороны ветки и продираясь сквозь кустарник. Снейп шел впереди, разглядывая каждое дурацкое растение по дороге.

– Я никогда не злился, – соврал он ровно. И придержал ветку, которая пыталась выбить мне глаз.

***

Спустя полчаса мне пришлось признать, что мы ходим кругами. Чесли собрал нам сэндвичей в дорогу, так что мы устроили пикник, сидя на поваленной, зеленой от мха сосне. В кустах повсюду что-то шуршало, шелестело и хрустело ветками, так что я держал палочку под рукой, но не особо переживал. Запретный лес никогда не пугал меня, а уж теперь я знал лично всех самых опасных обитателей, со многими у нас было что-то вроде соглашения (хотя довольно сложно прийти к соглашению с гигантским пауком, когда он считает хорошей идеей замотать тебя с ног до головы в паутину).

– Так что случилось? – внезапно спросил Снейп, разглядывая бледно-голубое небо в просвете между ветками. – Ты застрял в школе, как великовозрастной вечный студент, вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то пытаться устроить жизнь?

Шутит он, что ли? Или они с Гермионой сговорились? Я раздраженно впился зубами в сэндвич и долго жевал. Снейп брезгливо разглядывал меня, положив руку совсем рядом с муравейником, растущим из поваленной сосны.

– Я полагал, ты станешь капитаном квиддичной команды, бравым аврором или очередным министром, – заявил Снейп.

– Прости, что разочаровал тебя. Я тоже надеялся, что ты станешь капитаном подводной лодки – и что же?..

– Твой пример достаточно сильно повлиял на меня, когда я выбирал профессию, – неохотно признался Снейп. Я ухмыльнулся.

– Та же фигня.

Мы прикончили наши бутерброды слишком рано – я тут же пожалел об этом, когда на поляну бесшумно вышло костлявое, уродливое создание. Фестрал замер у дальнего края поляны, прячась за колючим кустом. Мы со Снейпом молча наблюдали, как животное медленно пробирается между деревьев.

Я подумал о том, как странно и здорово все складывается в жизни. Столько всего случилось между мной и Снейпом, я боялся и ненавидел его, обвинял его, был уверен, что Северус желает мне смерти – а потом был спасен им, и сам надеялся прикончить мерзавца, а затем держал его тело в Визжащей Хижине, и потом он был дрожащим ребенком на моих руках, а теперь мы сидим с ним в лесу и болтаем о жизненных планах, и все идет своим чередом. Ну разве не забавно?

– Что ты будешь делать, когда все закончится? – спросил я, потому что сам постоянно об этом думал: что буду делать я? – Когда ты вернешься к норме?

Он скривил губы. Не лучший выбор слов, наверное – будто он способен когда-нибудь прийти к норме. Снейп – далекий от нормы человек.

– Рано или поздно тебе придется снова жить, – сказал я мудро. – Не в магической коме и не застряв между возрастами, а по-настоящему. Иметь дело с реальностью, знаешь.

Северус вытащил из кармана тончайшую невидимую мантию, встряхнул ее, накинул на плечи – раз, и я уже сижу один-одинешенек посреди леса, веду сам с собой душеспасительные беседы.

– Темнеет, – раздался его сварливый голос из пустоты. – И из нас двоих только у тебя палочка. Значит, когда мы заблудимся, моя безопасность окажется в твоих ненадежных руках. – Судя по его тону, на мои руки и на мою палочку он не слишком полагался. И верно – чего ждать от человека, который даже саламандру не усмирит? Я вытер руки о мантию и двинул в путь. И всю дорогу к замку я не знал наверняка, идет ли Снейп рядом – он так и не высунул носа из мантии-невидимки. Мне оставалось только надеяться, что он поблизости, следует за мной, бесшумный и безмолвный.

***

Я собирался немного полетать после ужина. Мои ребята всегда тренировались по воскресеньям, и я порой прибивался к ним, как одинокая птица в строгий клин. Но чаще просто парил где-нибудь над трибунами, сам себе бросая квоффл. Змейки мои были не в восторге, если я рядом с ними ошивался во время тренировок. Наверное, потому что они пытались выглядеть зловещими и смертоносными, но сложно выглядеть зловещим и смертоносным, когда твой декан рядышком раздает малышам конфеты и автографы. А малыши неизменно приходили за конфетами и автографами, особенно гриффиндорцы.

Поэтому в последнее время я стал искать другие места, где можно рассекать ночной воздух. Небо – оно большое. Не обязательно постоянно тесниться на поле. Я прихватил метлу и для Снейпа – запасную Молнию, одну из тех, что закупили для школы в прошлом году. Теперь-то «Молния» никому не покажется роскошью, но все равно это лучше тех старых «Чистометов», которые и прутья-то удержать не могли в охапке.

– Даже великий Гарри Поттер не способен усидеть на двух метлах, – заметил Снейп, глядя на меня поверх газеты. Он обосновался в моем кресле с таким комфортом, будто это его личные покои, и его факультет, и его кресло, и его чертов пароль на входе. Не представляю, почему ему до сих пор хотелось быть в курсе событий, но я на всякий случай попросил принести эльфов парочку свежих газет. Из тех, где нет моей фотографии на первой странице.

– Вообще-то, я надеялся, что ты ко мне присоединишься, – заявил я жизнерадостно, а Снейп выгнул бровь.

– Могу без особых усилий придумать с десяток занятий поинтересней, чем болтаться в воздухе. Я мог бы проследить за ростом гибискуса на окне, подстричь ногти или побеседовать с дорогим коллегой Бинсом…

– Знаю, знаю. Ты умеешь как следует отрываться в воскресные вечера, – я ухмыльнулся, а Снейп ухмыльнулся в ответ, и тут же нахмурился, будто поймал себя с поличным. – Но вообще-то, у нас был уговор, и ты обещал, что дашь мне шанс.

– Шанс? – пробормотал Снейп, изображая, что вчитывается в статью.

– Научить тебя полетам.

– Не могу представить ситуацию, в которой я обещаю подобное, – заявил Снейп мрачно, но я широко открыл глаза, показывая, какой я честный.

– Так или иначе, ты обещал. Пришло время расплаты.

Не думал, что он поверит.

Мы воспользовались одним из тайных коридоров, чтобы выбраться из замка, не попадаясь на глаза никому, даже любопытным портретам. Это был короткий ход, ведущий из подземелий к лодочному сараю за полем – возможно, когда-то он был построен, чтобы тайком выводить людей, если замок будет в осаде. В Хогвартсе существовало около десятка таких секретных лазов, убежищ и путей, не считая ниш для поцелуев.

– Мне не восемь лет, – проворчал Снейп, согнувшись в три погибели и пробираясь по коридору. Его метла, небрежно перекинутая через плечо, постоянно била меня по макушке. Я предпочитал думать, что это выходит случайно. – Я способен удержаться на метле. Так чему же ты собрался меня учить?

– Летать и держаться на метле – это разные вещи, – я шел следом за Северусом, и, как ни обидно признать, мне не пришлось даже особо сутулиться в этом низеньком коридоре. – Я научу тебя получать удовольствие от полетов, чувствовать ветер, ловить волну и всякое такое.

– Я могу написать эссе в двадцать фунтов о том, как ловить волну, – проворчал Снейп беззлобно. – Ты ничему меня не научишь, мальчишка.

На выходе из замка он снова замотался в мою мантию и полностью скрылся из вида. Очень вовремя: неподалеку от сарая нас перехватил Невилл.

– Гарри! – он поспешил ко мне этим своим широким шагом, с большим горшком под мышкой и с парочкой лопат в свободной руке. Его учительская мантия куда-то задевалась, поэтому Невилл щеголял в простой серой футболке, туго натянутой на груди и плечах. Девицы-студентки были в восторге. Да что там, даже наша престарелая мадам Пинс облизывала ложку со значением, сидя напротив Невилла за столом в Большом Зале. Я рядом с ним остро почувствовал себя дохляком и быстренько проговорил мысленную мантру: «зато я убил Волдеморта, зато я убил Волдеморта».

– Застукал твоих третьекурсников, когда они привязывали хаффлпаффца к дереву возле большого пруда, – сообщил Невилл, подойдя поближе.

– Э-э, уверен, это был какой-нибудь школьный проект, – виновато оскалился я. Невилл старался щадить мои чувства, но все-таки сказал:

– Скорее, похоже на жертвоприношение для гигантского кальмара.

– Я придумаю, как их наказать.

– Не нужно. Я назначил им отработку – они перекапывают грядки в теплице.

Я не видел Снейпа, но буквально почувствовал, как он закатил глаза.

– Звучит неплохо, – сказал я.

– Они сами предложили свою помощь, – Невилл пожал плечами. – Славные ребята, пусть и кровожадные немного. Думаю, немного трудотерапии пойдет им на пользу. А ты собираешься полетать немного?

– Да, хочу размяться.

– А Северус почему не с тобой? Мне казалось, вы хотели провести выходные вместе.

«Мечтали», – пробормотал кто-то у меня над ухом. Я взмахнул метлой, надеясь, что заеду Северусу по носу.

– У него сегодня противное настроение. Знаешь, как оно бывает.

– О да, – Невилл улыбнулся.

– Так что он остался в комнате с книжкой.

– Передавай ему привет. Может, завтра он заглянет ко мне в теплицы? Я там выращиваю кое-что интересное, ему понравится.

– Я передам, – глупо, но мне захотелось стукнуть метлой теперь уже Невилла. Правильно, а чем вообще увлечь ребенка, если не выращиваешь ничего интересного? Мне не хотелось бороться за любовь Северуса, и не потому, что я боялся проиграть (в конечном счете, я никогда не проигрывал. Я победил Волдеморта и все такое, а знаете что? Я владел великой силой любви. Это посильнее кунг-фу, как говорил Дамблдор).

Как только Невилл ушел, я повернулся к зияющей пустоте по мою левую руку.

– Не против сделать небольшой крюк к теплицам?

– Буквально жажду этого, – проворчал Снейп. – Каким образом этот тупица умудряется выживать в школе, если позволят третьекурсникам обвести себя вокруг пальца?

Я не знал, как с ним поспорить. Да, ясное дело, мои змейки бы не стали привязывать хаффлпаффца на видном месте, зная, что попадутся. У них есть тысяча укромных уголков, где можно славно провести кровавые обряды и прочее. И уж конечно, вряд ли для них было большим сюрпризом, какое наказание назначит профессор Лонгботтом. Он всегда заставлял студентов копаться в теплицах, потому что на большее его фантазии не хватало. В нем не было того садистского духа преподавателя, который не хочет дважды повторять одно и то же наказание.

И как, скажите, проще всего попасть в запертые на замок, охраняемые чарами теплицы?

Другое дело, что зря Снейп насмехался. Эти третьекурсники кого угодно вокруг пальца обведут, и вряд ли здесь есть вина Невилла.

Мы подкрались к теплицам и стали наблюдать, как мои змейки усердно прячут что-то в гриффиндорских грядках. У каждого факультета был свой островок земли, за которым полагалось ухаживать. Ни слова о факультетской розне, пожалуйста.

– Что это может быть? – пробормотал я, слепо щурясь. Зрение у меня так себе, а вот воображение работает что надо, так что я тут же представил себе всякие ужасы.

– Навозные бомбы, если я хоть что-то в этом смыслю. Вчера была суббота, полагаю, их водили в Хогсмид, где все ученики могут спокойно пополнить свой запас контрабандных товаров. Вредилки Уизли все еще на плаву?

– В прошлом месяце открыли еще три магазина в магическом Лондоне. – Это были самые удачно вложенные тысяча галлеонов в моей жизни. – Сниму с них десяток баллов.

– С собственного факультета? – возмутился Снейп. – Ты совершенно не желаешь выиграть кубок в этом году, верно, Поттер?

Мне казалось забавным, как Северус серьезно относится к этому старому конкурсу. Хотя Макгонагалл, Флитвик да и все старые профессора очень близко к сердцу принимали всю эту ерунду. Кубок-шмубок, кого это волнует? В годы моей учебы Дамблдор просто давал мне сто баллов за смелость, а потом награждал всех моих друзей, и после очередной победы над злом мы получали кубок в придачу.

– Если у тебя есть идея получше, я весь внимание, – сказал я, не слишком надеясь на добрый совет.

Спустя пару минут я распахнул стеклянную дверь теплиц. Двое мальчишек подпрыгнули, согнувшись над взрыхленной землей, а самая маленькая из змеек невозмутимо отряхнула руки. На ее носу пестрели веснушки, короткие пушистые волосы завивались в кудряшки. Малышам вроде нее всегда сложно приходится, особенно когда они изображают этот хладнокровный взгляд маньяка. Выглядит ну просто невероятно мило.

– И что здесь происходит? – сурово спросил я, глядя на студентов.

– Просто выполняем задание профессора Лонгботтома, сэр, – предельно вежливо сообщила кудряшка. Я попытался вспомнить ее фамилию – кажется, она был младшей из Куперов. Двое с ней – Руфус и Монтегю, их я помнил по занятиям в прошлом году, а эта девчушка провела первые два курса на домашнем обучении из-за слабого здоровья, что-то такое – Минерва рассказывала. Могу поспорить, она просто сидела в своем поместье и препарировала кроликов.

– Приятно видеть, что вы так трудитесь над грядкой вражеского факультета, – фыркнул я, попытавшись как-нибудь этак поднять бровь, будто я Снейп, но по большей части я просто делал странные ужимки и таращился на бедных ребятишек. Они отвечали мне самыми невинными своими взглядами.

– Мы ни с кем не враждуем, сэр, – сказал Монтегю, нахально сунув руки в карманы. – Даже наоборот. Всегда рады помочь нашему… дружественному факультету.

– И что же, никаких пакостей? – прищурился я. Купер прищурилась в ответ.

– Наверное, так было принято во времена вашей молодости, сэр?

Вот ведь мерзавка! Что ж. Я пожал плечами.

– Ладно, сделаю вид, будто поверил. Заканчивайте тут поскорей и возвращайтесь в гостиную, скоро будет отбой. – Я двинулся к выходу, но на пороге обернулся. – Что, совершенно без пакостей?

Руфус и Монтегю закивали. Я сделал разочарованное лицо.

– Ну, тогда ничего страшного не случится, если я попрошу профессора Лонгботтома на следующее занятие отдать эту грядку Слизеринскому факультету, а Гриффиндорцам поручить нашу?

– Как угодно, сэр, – сказала маньячка Купер, но уши у нее запылали красным.

Я вернулся к наблюдательному посту, скрытый за деревьями. Снейп ждал меня, прислонившись к кривому стволу. Вместе мы наблюдали, как засуетились малыши в теплицах, перекладывая «сюрпризы» в соседнюю грядку.

– Они все еще недостаточно коварные, чтобы скинуть всю эту фигню хаффлпаффцам, – заметил я, представляя, как на следующем занятии по травологии мои змейки окажутся с ног до головы в навозе. Ничего, говорят, это полезно.

– Зато ты всегда сможешь обвинить гриффиндорцев в подлоге и снять с них пару-тройку баллов, – заметил Снейп самодовольно.

– Ну ты и злодей! Так и поступал все эти годы, верно? Просто искал хороший повод! – задохнулся я. – А это ведь даже ни капельки не справедливо!..

Северус пожал плечами.

– Где ты видел справедливость?

– Настоящее слизеринское мышление. Вот поэтому мне и сложно с ними, а ты буквально думаешь с этими ребятами на одной частоте, – признал я обиженно. Северус наблюдал за студентами в теплице, расслабленно улыбаясь себе под нос.

– Шляпа собиралась отправить меня в Гриффиндор, – сказал вдруг он.

– Что?

– Я ее переубедил.

– Что? – я не мог поверить своим ушам. Уставился на него и рот разинул, а Снейп и ухом не повел на мои гримасы. – Тебя? В Гриффиндор?!

– Так все и было, – равнодушно подтвердил он.

– Но почему ты спорил? Не понимаю… – я понимал, что почти кричу, но очень уж удивился. – К тому времени ты ведь уже дружил с моей мамой, верно? И ты знал, что она точно попадет в гриффиндор.

– Я мог только предполагать, – огрызнулся Северус. – Вопреки твоему представлению, я вовсе не вижу людей насквозь. И… для меня все было решено задолго до письма из Хогвартса. Я знал, что пойду только на Слизерин.

– Это все я, – до меня вдруг дошло. Я все смотрел на Снейпа, а он отвернулся, будто ему было не по себе от моего пристального внимания. – Это я тебя настроил, верно? Ты помнил обо мне, помнил мой факультет, и потому…

– Как ты считаешь, отчего я так рьяно боролся за должность преподавателя Защиты от Темных искусств? – самоуничижительно фыркнул Снейп. – И почему я принял должность декана?

– Потому что тебе нравится этот предмет? И у тебя не было особо выбора? – резко спросил я. Снейп скривил губы. – Не говори мне, что ты просто повторял за мной.

– Ты был моим кумиром долгие годы, Поттер, – заявил он мне, вдруг повернувшись и встречая мой взгляд. Его глаза были такими непроглядно-черными, что я захотел зажмуриться. – Ну разве не забавно? – спросил Снейп своим злым, скрипучим тоном. – У тебя появился фанат еще до того, как ты стал национальным героем и всеобщей надеждой. До того, как ты вообще родился.

– Но… гриффиндор! Окажись ты там, все случилось бы по-другому. Ты с моей мамой… и с мародерами…

– Не думаю, что многое бы изменилось, – перебил меня Снейп. – Я предпочитаю не гадать о несбывшемся.

– Но…

– Довольно.

Он подхватил метлы с земли, снял с ветки мантию и двинулся в сторону леса. Я поспешил за ним, переваривая то, что услышал. Мог ли Снейп избежать всего, что случилось? На его руке не появилась бы метка, он не поссорился бы с мамой, и, как знать, мои родители могли быть живы сейчас.

С другой стороны, Петтигрю был гриффиндорцем. Это не слишком ему помогло встать на верный путь в жизни.

Но я все равно не мог не спросить. Догнав Снейпа (я видел его ноги, торчащие из пустоты, краешек его мантии, ползущий по траве, будто черный слизняк), я нащупал его локоть и сжал.

– Скажи, ты очень жалеешь, что не послушал Шляпу?

– Я сожалею о каждом проклятом выборе в моей жизни, – тихо проговорил Снейп, а потом добавил ровно, почти утешительно: – Но это совсем не твое дело.

***

Я так и не научил Снейпа ловить волну и все такое. Потому что сложно учить в потемках, да и потом, я был слишком пристукнут нашим разговором, чтобы как следует вдохновлять на полеты. Хотя вообще я здорово вдохновляю людей. Снейп показал мне, как он круто держится на метле, но там было темно, а он был в мантии-невидимке, так что я мог только предположить. Сам я навернул пару кругов над астрономической башней, потому что хотел подумать, ну и потому, что там звезды висят так низко, что кажется, можно просто сорвать их с неба. Протянуть руку, как за снитчем, раз – и вот она уже в твоей ладони, жжется, колется. Но это все лирика, а на деле я чуть уши себе не отморозил, спустился – а Снейп уже поджидает меня, прислонившись к каменной стене, с метлой наперевес.

– Я вдохновился, Поттер, вдохновился. Ради всего святого, давай вернемся в замок.

Мне надо было уладить кое-какие факультетские дела, а Снейп тем временем набрал себе горячую ванную. Может, чтобы доказать, что больше воды не боится, или в самом деле так же замерз, как и я. Когда я вернулся в покои, он уже дремал на диване перед камином, завернутый в плед.

– Отправляйся в постель, – шепнул я ему, подсовывая под ухо диванную подушку. Он сонно сморщился.

– Что дальше по плану? Чтение на ночь? – пробормотал невнятно. – Подоткнешь мне одеяло?

– Я все время думаю…

– Звучит неправдоподобно, – он отвернулся к спинке дивана, показав мне свою худую спину и затылок со спутанными грязными волосами.

– Я все время думаю о Дурслях, – сказал я упрямо. Огонь в камине уютно потрескивал, Снейп делал вид, что спит, а я боролся с желанием поправить ему плед. – Думаю о том, как свалился им на голову. Подкидыш. Они меня ненавидели, да, но я не могу сообразить, почему. Что я делал не так? Мы с тобой никогда особо не ладили, и я тоже не ожидал, что буду приглядывать за тобой, но вот прошла пара дней, и я изменил свое отношение. Ты просто… стал частью моей жизни, важной частью. Почему это не сработало, когда я был ребенком? Что со мной было не так?

– Это с ними что-то не так, – возразил вполголоса Снейп. Я поковырял пальцем обвивку дивана.

– Но ведь ты тоже меня ненавидел все эти годы. Тебе это с легкостью удавалось.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

– Беру свои слова назад. Это с тобой не все в порядке. – Он сделал театральную паузу, обернулся, приподнявшись на тощем локте. – Ты полнейший кретин, Поттер. И, к тому же, близорукий.

Я вздохнул.

– Ладно. Так что насчет чтения на ночь? У меня тут Ведьмополитен за прошлый год, смотри-ка: «Северус Снейп – трагический рыцарь». Нет? «Топ-10 холостяков магической Британии, богатых и не очень»? Хм-м-м, ты усложняешь мне выбор. Как насчет «секреты этого лета – чары гламора по всему телу даже во время сильного стресса»?

Заботливо подсунутая подушка полетела мне в голову, но я увернулся. У меня отличная реакция. Я сел на ковер перед камином, поднес журнал к глазам и начал читать, громко и с выражением.

Трагический рыцарь раскатисто захрапел, не успел я дойти до страницы с гороскопом.  
***

Если бы какой-нибудь не в меру любопытный ученик решил бы устроить социологический опрос в школе и составить рейтинг всех профессоров, интересно, какое бы место я занял? Половина студентов считала меня бесполезным и раздражающим, это я уяснил. Но немало было и таких, кто держал мой портрет в рамке-сердечке у себя на тумбочке. Кому нужна дешевая популярность? Мне хотелось, чтобы меня уважали. Если уж убить Волдеморта для этого недостаточно, то, пожалуй, я мог бы вести себя по-настоящему сурово на заключительном экзамене.

Тот печально известный случай во время урока Гербологии немного поднял меня в рейтинге. По крайней мере, многие мои студенты стали провожать меня внимательными, задумчивыми взглядами, словно я не Шмоттер-обормоттер, а противник, заслуживающий этих самых взглядов. Борьба за авторитет всегда казалась мне грязным делом, и поверьте, грязи на том уроке было предостаточно.

Я старался мыслить, как Северус, назначая взыскания. К тому же, спустя полтора года деканства у меня будто открылся третий глаз, появилось чутье, которое помогало найти общий язык со змейками. Но даже я понятия не имел, как мне следует наказывать Северуса Снейпа.

Он ввязался в отвратительную драку, едва не покалечил двух моих учеников своей безумной магией, и хотя спонтанные выбросы он контролировать не мог, определенно, он мог контролировать плюй-камень, пущенный им метко и прямиком в глаз Теренсу МакГи.

– Если тебе придется носить пиратскую повязку, это сделает тебя еще более крутым, – утешил я, направляя Терренса по коридору в сторону лазарета.

– Если мне придется носить пиратскую повязку, мой отец добьется вашего увольнения, – мрачно сообщил мне Терренс, зигзагами продвигаясь по коридору. – А ваш приемыш будет в колонии для малолетних преступников.

– Ну, ну, – пробормотал я, придерживая мальчика за плечо, чтобы он не влепился в стенку. – От пустых угроз у меня несварение.

Поппи встретила нас, сурово поджав губы. Пока Терренс сидел на кушетке, сгорбившись и постанывая, она отвела меня за ширму.

– Я надеялась, до этого не дойдет, – заявила она мне шепотом. – Ты должен пресечь это, пока Северус еще маленький.

Мне казалось, она переживает, что эта история каким-то образом просочится из школы во внешний мир: журналистам только дай повод напечатать статью о том, как бывший Пожиратель калечит невинных детей направо и налево. Восьмилетний бывший пожиратель, но кому есть дело? Оказалось, Поппи имела в виду другое.

– Драки – это нечто ужасное. Он никогда не умел вовремя остановиться. Долгое время я переживала, что кто-нибудь серьезно пострадает.

– Вы про Северуса? – уточнил я, переминаясь под внимательным взглядом Поппи. Лазарет наводил на меня тоску – слишком уж много времени я здесь провел в школьные годы. – Думаете, он опасен?

Что она вообще знает о школьных драках? Я – положительный персонаж в этой истории, но как-то случайно вспорол грудь Малфою заклятьем. Кстати говоря, хочется верить, что Северус им никогда не пользовался. В его руках смертоносным оружием становятся даже плюй-камни. Страшно подумать, что он может сделать взрывной колодой, скажем.

– Твой отец и твой крестный пару раз оказывались в лазарете после драки с ним, – сказала мне Поппи. – И выглядело это отвратительно. Северус может быть очень жестоким мальчиком… я считаю, ты должен с ним поговорить. Очень строго, Гарри. – Она уточнила это таким тоном, словно я не могу быть строгим. Нет, серьезно! Я умею хмурить брови и даже опускать очки на кончик носа, чтобы взгляд был пронзительным.

А Северус вряд ли так уж плох. В конечном счете, что бы он ни вытворял, когда был студентом, мой отец и мой крестный все равно зашли дальше. Не считая, конечно, того, что потом Северус принял темную метку, и пытал магглов, и, вероятно, сыграл роль в смерти моих родителей… ладно, убедили. Я должен с ним поговорить.

– Клянусь, Поппи, я буду так строг, что он начнет молить о пощаде, – заявил я решительно. Поппи снисходительно похлопала меня по руке.

– Хотя бы накажи его, – велела она, отпуская меня и возвращаясь к Терренсу.

И вот он я – торчу под дверью в собственные покои, потому что знать не знаю, как принято наказывать таких мальчишек. Восьмилетних, отчаянных и забитых.

Ну, шаг первый – пересечь порог.

В комнате было темно, только огонь в камине бросал желтые отблески на стены. Северус устроился на полу возле камина, положив локти на журнальный столик. Он старательно вычерчивал что-то в тетради, отросшие волосы касались страниц. Он так напомнил мне носатого мальчишку из Мыслеслива, которого я видел в воспоминаниях, что даже стало не по себе.

Северус явно собирался делать вид, будто меня не существует. Он писал строчку за строчкой, пытаясь выводить буквы аккуратно. В последнее время ему все лучше удавались его прописи, хотя он все еще сжимал перо так, будто собирался атаковать пергамент.

Я подошел поближе, с усталым вздохом опустился на диван рядом с ним. Мне не нравилось, что я все время возвышаюсь над ним, смотрю сверху вниз, на его беззащитное темечко. Раньше я все время думал, что это приятно – быть высоким, и Снейп наверняка получал удовольствие, нависая надо мной во время наших стычек. Но теперь мне хотелось сесть на корточки и заглянуть ему в глаза.

Снейп согнулся над тетрадью еще ниже. Вряд ли он бы мне позволил.

– Ничего не хочешь сказать? – я нарушил тишину. От звука моего голоса Северус напрягся, стал писать чуть медленней. Вряд ли он вообще различал хоть одну букву. – Ты сам-то в порядке?

Когда я прибыл вслед за перепуганным старостой, Северус выглядел целым и невредимым. Это Терренс стонал и кричал, словно маленький мальчик. Еще двое студентов прятались за перевернутым столом. По комнате словно смерч прошелся. Северус походил на крохотного разъяренного баньши. Я был слишком зол, чтобы осматривать его, может и зря.

– Никто не пытался ударить тебя заклятьем? Или… чем-то еще? – спросил я серьезно, склоняясь над мальчиком. Северус покачал головой, мазнув волосами по странице.

– Нет, – сказал он тихо, так, будто сам удивлялся этому. – Никто не пытался.

– То есть, это не было самозащитой, – хмыкнул я, снова откинувшись на спинку дивана. Северус бросил на меня быстрый взгляд из-за завесы волос.

– Я ничего не делал.

– Ты не кидал плюй-камень в лицо моему студенту?

Последовала долгая пауза. Я терпеливо ждал. Наконец, Северус облизал губы и хрипло признался:

– Только один раз.

– Было бы совсем нехорошо, если бы ты проделывал это на регулярной основе.

Мне стало вдруг смешно. Что я делаю? Отчитываю Северуса Снейпа? Мерлин, знал бы об этом пару лет назад – было бы утешение в долгом скитании по лесам и полям. Есть, ради чего выжить, понимаете?

Только это оказалось не так уж приятно, как я себе представлял. Я все ждал, может, мальчик сообразит извиниться – это же стандартнейшая вещь, разве нет? Все дети повторяют это: «я больше не буду» и все такое. Северус, похоже, собирался играть в партизана. Он снова замолчал, выписывая буквы на листке.

– Может быть, расскажешь, из-за чего ты так взбесился?

Вряд ли они заставляли его мыть голову. Скорее, кто-нибудь из мальчишек задирался. Я легко мог себе это представить. Сказали, что ему тут не место, что-нибудь про «предателя крови» или про любимчика учителя. Мало ли есть причин третировать угрюмого малыша?

Но он, похоже, был не из ябед.

– Северус, я не могу ждать вечно, – сказал я раздраженно, когда еще пять минут прошли в гробовом молчании. – Расскажи все, как было.

– Не хочу.

Этого я не ожидал.

– Не хочешь?

Он перелистнул страницу. Тут же посадил жирную кляксу и еле слышно ругнулся себе под нос.

– Посмотри на меня, – велел я. Северус деловито стал очищать наконечник пера пальцами, тут же перемазавшись синим. – Северус? Подойди сюда и взгляни на меня.

Он сделал вид, что не услышал, но я не стал повторять. Наверное, тут все и решалось – смогу ли я дождаться его реакции? Послушается ли он, или я зря трачу время? Я не ждал особого успеха, но Северус неохотно отложил перо. Он поднялся с пола и подошел ко мне, держа руки сцепленными за спиной, как маленький узник. Мучительно медленно он поднял ко мне лицо. Решительное, бледное, со сжатыми губами и крохотной морщинкой между пушистых бровей.

Я дождался, пока он посмотрит мне прямо в глаза.

– Твой отец из тех, кто чуть что, машет кулаками, – сказал я негромко. Северус напрягся всем телом. – Причинять людям боль – не лучший способ решать проблемы. Ты поймешь это, когда вырастешь. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал не устраивать драк с другими студентами.

Северус сглотнул. Он пробормотал еле слышно:

– Я больше не буду.

Ну, наконец-то! С облегчением выдохнув, я похлопал его по плечу.

– Вот и славно. Теперь ты можешь мне рассказать, что там у вас случилось?

Северус упрямо опустил голову.

– Нет.

Маленькими шажками, Поттер, маленькими шажками. Я не поставил его в угол и даже десерта не лишил, потому что, во-первых, Северус не очень любил десерты и все равно их не ел, а во-вторых, потому что я собирался побороться за звание самого мягкотелого из национальных героев. Честно сказать, у меня были все шансы на победу в этом конкурсе.

Тем вечером Северус ушел спать довольно рано. Он пожелал мне спокойной ночи, когда я все еще корпел над тестом для пятикурсников. В своей ярко-желтой, банановой пижаме, он топтался на пороге кабинета, пока я не оторвался от учебника.

– Что такое, Северус?

– Я думал, они меня поколотят. Но никто даже не шевельнулся. Они даже палочку на меня не направили, – сказал он сердито. – Потому что я маленький?

Ну и ну, и кто тут верит в благородство слизеринцев? Хотя он скорее выглядит оскорбленным.

– Наверное, они понимали, что сопротивление бесполезно, – хмыкнул я, улыбнувшись.

Вообще-то, я всех своих студентов предупредил, что если кто-то хотя бы пальцем тронет Северуса, то будет немедленно исключен. Злоупотребление властью? Ну, что ж, должны же у меня, декана, быть какие-то преимущества. Если этот маленький дикарь собирается бродить по школе и нападать на студентов вдвое его старше, я должен позаботиться о его безопасности.

Прежде, чем идти спать, я проведал моих студентов. Хотя давно настало время гасить свет и ложиться в постели, в спальне мальчиков-старшекурсников все еще шли обсуждения. Терренс, с крутой пиратской повязкой, которую Поппи наверняка дала ему просто в качестве утешения, собрал вокруг себя целую толпу слушателей. Наверняка он рассказывал, как кровожадный восьмилетний маньяк пытался вырвать зубами его сердце. Стоило мне войти, мальчишки бросились к своим кроватям, хотя делать вид, что спят, было уже поздно.

– Довольно уже, мальчики, – сказал я тоном Макгонагалл. – Это событие уже завтра станет школьной легендой, дайте же запаху крови остыть в воздухе.

Терренс фыркнул, укутываясь в одеяло.

– Не такой уж вы и смелый, профессор, если насылаете на студентов вашего ручного упыря, – пробурчал он. – Сначала он подслушивает, а потом защищает вашу честь. Так мило, сэр.

– Опять распускали про меня грязные сплетни, МакГи? – я покачал головой, взмахнул палочкой, чтобы погасить факелы. – Еще немного, и я приму это за заигрывание.

Мальчишки в комнате рассмеялись, а Терренс МакГи резко дернул полог, отсекая свою кровать от остальных в комнате. Может, я случайно угадал? И мой портрет в рамке-сердечке он держит под подушкой?

Как бы там ни было, я отправился патрулировать коридоры и размышлять, где бы мне раздобыть такую крутую пиратскую повязку.

***

Буквально на следующую ночь Северусу приснился кошмар. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ребенок так кричал. Крик разбудил меня посреди ночи. Это был жалобный, абсолютно безумный звук, от которого у меня мурашки пошли по коже. Мерлин знает, я не из пугливых, но если бы василиск издавал подобные звуки, я бы никогда не спустился в тайную комнату.

Северус скорчился в своей постели. Стоило мне приблизиться к нему, как он шарахнулся прочь.

– Эй, все в порядке! – прошептал я в темноте. – Это всего лишь я, Северус…

Он сжался, закрывая голову руками и загнанно дыша. Стоило коснуться его плеча, как он дернулся всем телом, будто от удара.

– Северус, это просто сон. Слышишь? Открой глаза. Все хорошо. Я здесь, – я бормотал и успокаивал, притягивал его к себе, пока он не сдался. Он привалился ко мне, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая, как от рыданий, хотя не издавал больше ни звука. Я укачивал его какое-то время, держа в объятьях. Наконец, он заговорил:

– Я сделал что-то плохое, – сказал он мне шепотом.

– Что ты сделал, Северус?

– Я… я… – он едва мог вымолвить слово, так стучали его зубы. Я припомнил, нет ли у меня успокоительного зелья в аптечке… в любом случае, оно давно просрочено. Обычно я просто заливал горести алкоголем.

– Тише. Ну-ка, глубокий вдох, – велел я, покачивая Северуса. Он забрался ко мне на колени, прижался всем телом, дрожащий и мокрый от пота. – Ты в безопасности здесь. Тебе приснился дурной сон, вот и все.

– Я убил ее, – пробормотал Северус. – Я видел маму, и я… я не нарочно!..

– Это все сон, – повторил я снова. – Ты никого не убивал, балбес. Я бы заметил.

Он затих, переваривая мои слова.

– Но все было таким настоящим, – сказал он наконец, отстранившись и пытливо заглядывая мне в глаза. – Я убил ее палочкой. Волшебством. Я был взрослый и я… – он замолк, потерев неосознанно руку. Ту руку, на которой у него однажды появится метка. Мне стало действительно жутко от мысли, что Северус мог видеть во сне обрывки своих будущих воспоминаний. Могло ли такое случиться? Могло ли это быть на самом деле? Я ничего не знал о его матери, кроме тех обрывков, что видел в Мыслесливе.

Я ничего не знал о нем самом, кроме того, что он сам решил мне показать.

– Ты никого не убивал, – повторил я твердо. Он все сверлил меня взглядом, вцепившись в мою пижаму. – Клянусь тебе, – это заставило его поверить. Дыхание Северуса успокоилось, замедлилось, хватка ослабла.

– Это потому, что я ее бросил, – прошептал вдруг Северус в темноте. – Бросил ее там одну.

– Ты не виноват, – начал я было, но Северус резко прервал меня:

– Нет, неправда. Я хотел исчезнуть. Я всегда хотел…

Какое-то время мы сидели молча, а потом он стал засыпать, прижавшись ко мне. Я решил дождаться, пока он крепко уснет, но стоило мне аккуратно сгрузить его на кровать, как Северус распахнул глаза.

– Не уходи! – крикнул он отчаянно. – Пожалуйста!

– Я буду здесь.

И я был там. До самого утра.

***

Вплоть до самого Рождества Северус оставался ребенком. Время в школе идет так быстро… дни похожи один на другой, и только по параграфам учебника можно отслеживать пролетающие недели. Я был жутко удивлен, когда увидел, как Хагрид волочит огромную елку к замку.

– Тебе помочь? – я применил заклятие левитации, чтобы облегчить ему ношу. Хагрид с кряхтением и пыхтением снял перчатки. В его бороде застряла целая куча еловых иголок.

– Спасибо, Гарри! Было бы славно, – он похлопал меня по плечу так, что я на полметра ушел в сугроб. – Эта красотка больно тяжелая оказалась. – Он любовно уставился на елку. – Зато как хорошо смотреться будет!

– Поверить не могу, что уже Рождество, – сказал я, направляя громадину к замку. Мы шагали по сугробам, болтая о том, о сем.

– Мальчонка твой пусть тоже поможет наряжать, – сказал вдруг Хагрид, когда нас обступили первокурсники. С радостными воплями эти малыши принялись дергать ель за ветки. – Кажись, ему развеяться не помешает.

Хагрид, похоже, так до конца не смог уложить в голове, что мальчонка – Северус Снейп, угрюмый профессор собственной персоной. Он то и дело забывал об этом. Я не мог его винить: у каждого свой способ отрешиться от абсурдной реальности.

Северус заявил, что он не ребенок, и наряжать ничего не собирается.

– Можно мне лучше поиграть с гриндилоу?

– Оставь гриндилоу в покое. Ему еще второкурсников пугать, – строго ответил я. С недавних пор Северус выпросил у меня позволение тихонько сидеть на уроках, пока я рассказываю о всяких монстрах и показываю их, когда на картинке, а когда и в клетке. Северус вел себя примерно, не шумел и не требовал внимания, наоборот, умел затаиться так, что я порой забывал его в кабинете и даже один раз по случайности запер внутри, отправившись на срочный пед.совет. Но вообще-то, мне пришло в голову, что вряд ли это так уж хорошо для маленького ребенка – постоянно проводить время с монстрами.

Я надеялся, что он подружится хоть с кем-то из других детей. Но я был его единственным другом. Еще он довольно много времени проводил с Невиллом, а порой Поппи приглядывала за ним, позволяя помогать в лазарете. Еще были эльфы, портреты и призраки, все они приглядывали за Северусом по моей просьбе. Сам замок любил его, а Северус отвечал взаимностью: излазил каждый закоулок, изучил все коридоры и лестницы, бесшумной тенью юркая тут и там, он стал свидетелем многих секретов, о которых всегда помалкивал. Настоящий шпион. И абсолютно без ума от Ховгартса. Я и сам очень любил это место, но для Северуса это было чем-то большим: абсолютное восхищение и преданность. Меня иногда пугало то, как сильно этот ребенок привязывается. Даже Минерва заметила как-то, что Северус полностью зависим от меня, и точно так же он был зависим от замка.

И еще – не смотря на то, что Северус был довольно активным мальчиком – он оставался очень одиноким. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы он играл с кем-то из других детей.

Гриндилоу тоже не горел желанием играть с Северусом.

– Почему бы тебе присоединиться к ним? – спрашивал я у Северуса, если замечал играющих в плюй-камни студентов. – У тебя неплохо получается, попросись к ним в компанию.

– Нет, спасибо, – отвечал Северус, одаряя меня своим фирменным «угомонись-поттер» взглядом.

Это да еще парочка деталей напоминали мне о настоящем профессоре Снейпе, каким я его всегда знал. Настало время, когда я забеспокоился, что он больше не появится. Смешно сказать, но я скучал по нему. Это не значит, что я мечтал избавиться от малыша Северуса, нет, ничего подобного. Я просто думал, что они оба мне жутко нравятся. Мерлин, а ведь когда-то мне и одного Снейпа было слишком много!

Ну, все меняется.

И когда с потолка Большого зала начали падать крохотные снежинки, я заявил:

– Сегодня вечером я буду украшать елку.

– Угум, – ответил Северус, уткнувшись в большой травник с картинками.

– Ту красивую елку в Большом зале.

– Я останусь тут и почитаю.

– Нет уж, – я отобрал у него книгу, заслужив гневный взгляд. Но у каждого родителя наступает момент, когда приходится выкрадывать у ребенка книги и сжигать их на заднем дворе, чтоб не рос шибко умным. – Ты пойдешь со мной и поможешь.

– Не люблю Рождество! – заявил Северус по пути в Большой зал.

– С ума сошел? – я огляделся по сторонам. – Шшшш! Сказал бы еще громче. А если Санта услышит? Или ты хочешь получить полный носок угля?

Северус закатил глаза.

– Ты как дитя малое, – сказал он мне, надувшись.

– Сам такой, – я показал ему язык и заслужил короткую ухмылку.

А угадайте, кто спустя пару часов командовал Хагридом, сидя у него на плечах? Нет, я бы хотел, конечно, но это был Северус. Он украшал верхние ветки, а я левитировал ему золотые звезды и сверкающие снежинки. Ну, не только ему, но и другим малышам, которые помогали нам с украшением. Даже Минерва повесила пару шариков, красно-золотых. Трелони в каждом пузатом шаре видела ужасные происшествия, но после рюмочки ядовито-зеленого хереса смягчилась и сказала, что, быть может, на это Рождество никто не погибнет страшной смертью, а будет просто покалечен. Это нас устроило.

Флитвик репетировал со своим студенческим хором рождественские гимны, Пивз стрелял по всем из хлопушек, Чесли смастерил мне милую открытку, на восемьдесят процентов состоящую из блесток, где желал «мастеру Поттеру сладенького Рождества и бодрых бубенцов», что, понятно, помогло мне с Рождественским настроением.

Сова принесла мне приглашение от Рона. Дружище укорял меня, что я совсем о нем позабыл, и звал на праздники в Нору. «Ты можешь прихватить своего носатого, – писал он. – Мама на него тоже вяжет свитер».

Все это произошло за пару дней до рождественских каникул. А потом я свалился с чудовищной лихорадкой.

***

Мне не раз говорили, что я ужасно везучий человек. Я свалился на третьем уроке, сразу после обеда. Мне повезло, потому что это был урок у шестикурсников из Рейвенкло. Будь это мои змейки, и я не дождался бы помощи. Гриффиндорцы наверняка подняли бы ужасный шум, и через пару минут новость о моей внезапной кончине облетела бы всю школу. А если бы там были хаффлпаффцы… бррр, подумать страшно.

Но студенты из Рейвенкло, как известно, довольно сообразительные.

С самого утра я чувствовал себя как-то… странно. Ночью мне снилась всякая ересь, путанные, искаженные видения, а проснулся я будто в похмелье. В голове пекло, язык был сухим, а живот крутило. Я не смог ничего проглотить за завтраком, хоть и знал, что Северус воспользуется этим, чтобы потом тоже отказываться от еды. На первом уроке я еле ворочал языком, на втором велел студентам писать конспект учебника, чего никогда раньше не делал. В обед я спустился в подземелья, чтобы выпить какую-нибудь укрепляющую микстуру. В глубине души я отказывался верить, что заболел.

– Выглядите, как мертвец, – осуждающе сказал мне Бинс, пролетая мимо по коридору.

– Простите, – пробормотал я.

Перед каникулами ученики всегда витают в облаках, поэтому нет смысла рассказывать им что-то действительно важное. Шестикурсников я поставил в пары и велел отрабатывать щитовые чары. Я еще успел заметить, как славно у Валери Сэйджвик получается отбивать проклятья, и собирался начислить ей пару баллов, а потом внезапно мой лоб встретился с гранитным полом.

Приходить в себя в больничном крыле было старой доброй традицией. Я даже почувствовал что-то вроде ностальгии. Приподнявшись на локтях, я попытался отыскать свои очки: кто-то снял их с меня, и теперь я ни черта не видел. Только смутные пятна и полосы. Я понял, что моя кровать огорожена плотной белой ширмой.

– Поппи? – позвал я, но это звучало как скрип. Наверное, на меня наложили какие-нибудь оповещающие чары, потому что скоро колдоведьма появилась рядом.

– Ох, ляг, – с неуместным раздражением велела она, ткнув пальцем мне в грудь. Я повалился на подушки, как срубленное дерево. Эй, я же больной и умирающий – разве меня не положено жалеть? Я тихонько и тоскливо застонал, но Поппи быстро заткнула мне рот каким-то корешком.

– Жуй это, – сказала она резко. – Поверить не могу, что ты все такая же бестолочь, Гарри Поттер!

– Что это должно значить? – спросил я с набитым ртом, вышло довольно невнятно.

– В твоем возрасте можно уже понимать, что к чему! – продолжила распекать меня Поппи. – Как тебе только хватило ума торчать на зимнем ветру целый день? Абсолютно безответственное поведение.

Наверное, она имела в виду ту короткую тренировку. Мерлин, да мы почти и не задержались – отлетали положенные два часа, точнее, летала моя команда, а я дрейфовал рядом, одинокий рейнджер. А потом тот парень – Винни, ловец – предложил погонять снитч наперегонки. Ну и, понятно, я со всем достоинством согласился. Был так рад, что кто-то хочет со мной поиграть, что едва не визжал, как девчонка. Вряд ли я заболел из-за пронизывающего ветра или стылой погоды. Может, виной тому был сугроб, в который я ввинтился после финта – снитч был в моей руке, а снег был за шиворотом, в штанах, даже в носке льдинка потом обнаружилась. Да что там, я сморкался снегом еще полчаса. Почти уверен, что Винни мое сокрушительное падение не подстраивал – это все спортивный азарт.

– Твои часы взял Филиус, – сказала мне Поппи, и я долго соображал, о каких часах идет речь. Об учебных, бестолочь Гарри Поттер! Конечно, шоу должно продолжаться, а занятия – идти своим чередом, школа – бесперебойный механизм и все такое. По правде сказать, мне плевать было, кто подменит меня на занятиях.

– Кто присмотрит за Северусом? – прохрипел я героически, когда Поппи налепила мне на лоб огромный горчичник.

– Минерва. И она тоже не в восторге от твоей выходки.

– Неужели я не имею права заболеть?

– На Рождество? – она возмущенно фыркнула. – Что ж, это будет тебе уроком.

Потом я остался один. Я лежал в постели, мне было очень плохо, и хотя зелья помогали справиться с тошнотой, я все равно чувствовал озноб, бьющий все тело, и пылающий жар. Он прокатывался от макушки до ступней, как волны. Небольшое облегчение наступило, когда кто-то содрал с меня горчичник и положил прохладную ладонь мне на лоб. Я разлепил веки и увидел Северуса – он сидел на посетительском стуле, сутулая черная фигура. Я был почти уверен, что это он. Либо дементор, но у дементоров не бывает таких больших носов.

– Давно не виделись, – прошептал я пересохшими губами. Снейп молча поднес мне стакан ко рту. Я сделал несколько глотков, давясь и обливаясь водой. Облегченно выдохнул – мне стало гораздо лучше. – Все-таки в этом есть смысл, – сказал я.

– В чем? – низким голосом уточнил Снейп.

– Воспитывать детей, чтоб поднесли стакан воды в трудную минуту.

– Ты сам нуждаешься в воспитании, – произнес Снейп без особой строгости. Он прижал тыльную сторону своей ладони к моей щетинистой щеке, и я застонал так громко, что он отдернул руку.

– Нет! Это было хорошо. Черт… ты просто как ледышка… – я схватил его за запястье, используя его руки, как холодный компресс. – Я рад, что ты здесь.

– Ты бредишь, – мягко резюмировал Северус.

– Где ты пропадал так долго? За окном уже снег. Я думал, ты больше не появишься.

– Это похоже на сладкий сон в субботнее утро. Ты понимаешь, что надо открыть глаза, но позволяешь себе еще немного побыть в тишине и покое, – вполголоса сказал Северус.

– Выманить тебя оказалось просто. Достаточно только попасть в передрягу… ты всегда здесь, чтобы мне помочь… – язык у меня заплетался. Кажется, я и правда бредил. Мне почудилось, что Северус гладит мое лицо.

– Кто теперь готовит зелье для лазарета? Они никуда не годятся.

– Новый учитель по зельям… недавний выпускник…

– Значит, он и сам никуда не годится. – Бескомпромиссный, как всегда. Северус поднялся со стула и начал звенеть склянками, разглядывая микстуры у меня на прикроватной тумбочке. Что-то поднес к носу, что-то поболтал, разглядывая на просвет. – Если мне позволят воспользоваться лабораторией, я сделаю тебе нормальное лекарство.

– Это твоя лаборатория, Северус. – Я вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Вдруг почувствовал себя очень уставшим. – Спроси у Поппи, она знает новый пароль.

– Хорошо, – Северус отвернулся к окошку. Я вдруг вспомнил кое-что и открыл глаза, глядя ему в затылок.

– Эй. А ты разве уже готов показаться другим людям?

– Невозможно вечно прятаться, – откликнулся Северус мрачно. Держу пари, он бы хотел.

***

Мне стоило бы ревновать, наверное, потому что меня Поппи так пылко никогда не обнимала. Минерва прервала занятие по трансфигурации, чтобы поспешить в лазарет, как только до нее дошли слухи, что Северус объявился. Их встреча была более сдержанной, но я видел, что директриса действительно рада видеть Северуса. Слухи расходятся быстро, так что к обеду в больничной палате было не протолкнуться. Впрочем, почти все место в одиночку занимал Хагрид.

А я… а что я? Скромно лежал себе да помирал, Снейп время от времени пичкал меня мерзкой микстурой, от которой язык в трубочку сворачивался. Бррр!

– Хватит гримасничать, Поттер, – стальным тоном командовал Северус, как в старые добрые времена. – И прекрати стонать, это раздражает.

Время от времени я проваливался в сон, а когда приходил в себя, Снейп всегда был где-то поблизости. Похоже, он старался не показывать носа из лазарета. С ним почти всегда кто-нибудь был. У меня есть старая привычка – подслушивать чужие разговоры, притворяясь, что я в глубоком отрубе. Так, к примеру, я услышал, как Минерва уговаривает Северуса вернуться.

– Ты говоришь так, будто это от меня зависит, – сварливо возразил он.

– Не притворяйся наивным, – сердито ответила Макгонагал. – Ты знаком с законами магии. Это не проклятье, наложенное против твоей воли, это всего лишь успешный побег с помощью стихийного волшебства. Ты вполне можешь прекратить это, и я очень надеюсь, что ты так и поступишь. Ты нужен нам здесь, мы скучаем по тебе, Северус Снейп, хочешь ты в это верить или нет.

– Когда мы виделись в прошлый раз, ты пыталась проклясть меня на дуэли, – сухо ответил Северус. Минерва довольно долго молчала. Потом заскрипел стул, когда она поднялась и направилась к двери.

– Нельзя быть таким злопамятным, – сказала она. – Ты не можешь вечно прятаться за спиной Гарри Поттера. Это недостойно и совсем не в твоей натуре.

Я фыркнул, как только она закрыла дверь.

– А я думал, она только меня отчитывает, как младенца.

Северус подошел к постели, чтобы потрогать мой лоб. Все его жесты были бесстрастными, как у врача, без толики заботы или нежности – не то что бы я ждал сантиментов и прочего.

– У Альбуса получалось лучше, – сказал он рассеянно, подсунув мне очередной флакон. – Он отменно играл на чувстве вины, совести и благородстве.

– Говоришь так, будто у тебя все это есть! – ухмыльнулся я. Мои очки все еще лежали на тумбочке, так что вместо лица Северуса я видел лишь размытое пятно, но в его голосе мне почудилась ответная ухмылка.

– Тебе виднее, Поттер, ведь это ты давал интервью обо мне в Пророк. Как там говорилось? Самый храбрый человек из всех… напомни-ка?

– Из всех, кого я встречал, чертов ты проныра.

– Субординация, мистер Поттер, – он легко щелкнул меня пальцами по лбу, заставив сморщиться. – Если вы мой опекун, это еще не значит, что вы можете позволить себе оскорбления, дерзкий мальчишка.

– Вот ведь… а я так на это рассчитывал!

Я мог бы сказать, что слышу, как он смеется, маскируя это кашлем, но у меня (что бы там ни говорили) все еще был инстинкт самосохранения.

***

– Тебе уже лучше?

Я открыл глаза и увидел, как он неуклюже скрючился на посетительском стуле, положив голову на край постели.

– Да, мне уже лучше, Северус, – улыбнулся я. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, а вид был очень сонный. Он поболтал ногами.

– Тогда ты можешь вернуться домой? Я не хочу больше жить с директором. Пожалуйста, пойдем отсюда, Гарри. – Он протянул руку и подергал меня за рукав больничной пижамы. Потом зевнул так отчаянно, что я рассмеялся. Северус был здесь прошлой ночью, он отказался уходить и заявил, что останется со мной еще на пару часов – а затем я заснул, и он, похоже, тоже, сидя на неудобном стуле. Он был все еще здесь на утро, пусть даже на пару десятилетий моложе.

И я находил это довольно милым, понимаете. Всю эту преданность.

– Ты прав, болеть уже неинтересно, – сказал я, спрыгнув с кровати. – Что это там за окном, снег падает?

Я не был самым храбрым человеком на свете, но я не боялся злодея-психопата, не боялся дементоров, не боялся вести урок в полном классе слизеринцев (хотя мне по-прежнему снилось, что я веду урок без штанов, в балетной пачке), я вообще мало чего боялся, и Поппи… ну, она ведь просто очаровательная старушка, в конце концов. Что такого ужасного она мне сделает?

– Бежим отсюда, пока нас кто-нибудь не застукал, – велел я, и мы с Северусом поспешили по пустым рассветным коридорам, взявшись за руки, и моя больничная сорочка развевалась за спиной.

***

Я получил около сотни поздравительных открыток, большинство из которых, к моему великому ужасу, были музыкальными. Еще присылали всякие подарки, премии, рождественский сыр для дегустации… мои змейки смастерили мне хлопушку, которая осыпалась ярко-золотыми и зелеными искрами, оставив в воздухе слегка кривоватое пожелание «никогда не унывать, сэр». Это малыши, а старшие снисходительно пожелали мне хороших каникул и окончательного выздоровления. Сэра Руквуд подошла ко мне, прежде чем отправиться к школьным воротам и поехать домой, похлопала варежкой по груди и с кривой улыбкой произнесла:

– Спасибо, что хотя бы стараетесь.

Я стоял у школьных ворот и провожал их всех, размахивая руками, как придурок, тогда как другие деканы выглядели довольно величественными. Хагрид повел детей к озеру, они погрузились в лодку и отчалили, и стоило этому случиться, Флитвик хлопнул в ладони и воскликнул:

– Слава Мерлину. А теперь давайте устроим вечеринку!

У нас с Северусом была своя вечеринка. Он сортировал мои письма, а я украшал комнату гирляндой из разноцветных носков, чтобы порадовать Чесли. И попутно уговаривал Северуса отправиться вместе со мной в Нору.

– Я не пойду, – твердил Северус, упрямое существо. – Мне это не интересно.

– Рождественский пудинг тебе не интересен? Окорок, огромный, как моя голова, тебе не интересен? Большой котел эгг-нога – тоже скука? И хрустящие меренги в виде снеговиков, которые Молли всегда заколдовывает на праздник? И садовые гномы, которыми можно швыряться друг в друга, если снега будет мало для снежков? И особые хлопушки от Вредилок Уизли, и каштаны с пожеланиями внутри, и колючий свитер в подарок – хочешь сказать, что сможешь устоять?

Северус молча глядел на меня какое-то время, а потом снова зашелестел конвертами.

– Я пас.

Сложив руки на груди, я вздохнул, стараясь выглядеть как можно более несчастным.

– Ну, тогда я тоже не поеду.

Северус закатил глаза. Через пару секунд он неохотно сказал:

– Чесли может за мной присмотреть. Отправляйся на свой дурацкий ужин, я справлюсь сам по себе.

– Что за ерунда? Это ведь семейный праздник, Северус. Я не оставлю тебя одного.

Северус скосил на меня глаза. Он сидел, забравшись в кресло с ногами, а я стоял на табуретке с охапкой носков в руках.

– Почему мы не можем просто отпраздновать вдвоем? – тихо спросил Северус.

– Потому что это мои друзья, и они мне очень дороги. Потому что я хочу показать тебе, как это бывает в больших веселых семьях. Потому что окорок у Молли всегда превосходный!..

Северус издал раздраженный гудящий звук, будто игрушечный поезд, попавший в аварию.

– Ладно! Но ты мне разрешишь швырнуть в тебя гнома.

Я улыбнулся так, что щеки затрещали.

***

Мы полулежали в креслах возле камина, слишком сытые, чтобы дышать. Северус свернулся калачиком у меня под боком, положив голову мне на грудь, и я рассеянно наматывал торчащий у него из макушки вихор на палец. Его обычно свисающие вдоль лица пряди теперь перемежались такими, знаете, вертикальными короткими прядками, которые встопорщились на макушке – видок был просто отпадный, и я думаю, это все мое влияние. Как будто Северус так хотел походить на меня, что стал повышать лохматость.

В соседнем кресле Рон обнимался с Гермионой. Гермиона получила целых два свитера и еще носки – я сначала жутко разобиделся, но потом подумал, что если бы я был беременен от Рона, тоже заработал бы некие преимущества. Живот у нее был уже довольно круглый, но после Рождественского ужина у нас у всех были круглые животы. Молли потрудилась на славу в этом году, а Джинни даже вернулась пораньше из своего квиддичного тура, чтобы помочь ей. Хотя я-то знаю, как Джинни готовит. Если существует особый ген кулинарии, который передается от старшего поколения к младшему в семье, Джинни от него ускользнула. Честное слово, эта женщина даже бутерброд с сыром не поджарит без ужасных последствий. А вы не хотите знать, какие последствия могут быть у бутерброда с сыром…

Чарли рассказывал всякие истории про драконов, про новорожденного дракончика, который появился на свет буквально прошлой ночью – и Чарли пришлось несладко, потому что пламя там было повсюду. Чарли даже лишился правой брови, но не слишком переживал по этому поводу. Дракона назвали Ноэль, но Чарли считал, что ему больше подходит какое-нибудь крутое имечко типа «Разрушитель» или «Костолом». Молли постоянно охала и ахала, пока слушала историю, хотя я подозреваю, что Чарли опустил все самые страшные детали. Артур то и дело смеялся, думаю, он немного перебрал с элем. Перси так точно перебрал, и мы сгрузили его на кушетку возле кухни.

Когда история про драконов закончилась, мы немного поговорили о планах Рона и Гермионы.

– Вы не можете жить в Лондоне с маленьким ребенком, – заявила Молли скрипучим тоном, и по взгляду Гермионы я понял, что это уже не раз обсуждалось. – Вам нужно тихое местечко, чтобы растить малыша, лучше всего, если вокруг будет природа.

– Ага, типа чертополохового пустыря, на котором мы все выросли, – подал голос Билл. – Мам, расслабься. Рон и Гермиона поживут у нас в Ракушке первое время, а потом решат, где им будет лучше.

– Я всего лишь забочусь о своем внуке, – обиженно поджала губы Молли. Рон вытаращил глаза, подавая мне какие-то панические знаки в полумраке, но я был слишком сонным, чтобы приходить на помощь. Тогда он сам сменил тему:

– Гарри, а ты что собираешься делать? Если Снейп никогда не вернется к своему нормальному состоянию, я хочу сказать?

Я пожал плечами, легонько поглаживая Северуса по макушке. Я был почти уверен, что он не спит, просто притворяется.

– То же, что и всегда. Спасать мир, давать интервью, работать в школе. Северусу нравится в Хогвартсе, и Минерва не будет возражать, если во время учебного года он будет жить со мной.

– Могу поспорить, переходный возраст у Снейпа тебя просто убьет, – фыркнул Джордж, растянувшийся на ковре перед камином. Я ухмыльнулся.

– Но ты ведь понимаешь, Гарри, что это неправильно, – сказала Гермиона вполголоса. – Что-то не в порядке, раз он застрял в таком возрасте. Ему нужна помощь, чтобы стать собой, а ты даже не собираешься прилагать усилия.

– Не думаю, что он очень хочет, – возразил я. – И не собираюсь настаивать.

– Не думаю, что ты сам хочешь, – Гермиона посмотрела на меня этим своим проницательным взглядом. – Гарри, что ты будешь делать, когда он вернется к своему нормальному возрасту?

– То же, что и все родители, чьи дети вырастают, – пробормотал я. Артур поймал мой взгляд и улыбнулся.

– Будешь настаивать, чтобы он растил своих внуков на чертополоховом поле?

Мы все рассмеялись, даже Молли.

***

Прошло три месяца, а взрослый Северус ни разу не появился.

Я стал забывать, что мой мальчик – «не настоящий».

Северусу перестали сниться кошмары, все реже возникали всплески стихийной магии, он научился писать и мог делать это довольно быстро, правда, его почерк все еще был абсолютно неразборчивым. Я стал замечать, что он улыбается, а пару раз он даже смеялся в голос. У него так и не появилось друзей среди других детей, но я перестал переживать по этому поводу – может, он просто такой человек, не самый общительный в мире, и не стоит его ни к чему принуждать. Северус помогал мне на уроках, стал моим маленьким, но важным ассистентом, и со временем чем-то вроде живого талисмана факультета – мои змейки поладили с ним, наконец, хотя они находили его жутко смешным, а Северус от этого просто бесился.

Мы ходили на квиддичные матчи, хотя Северус находил это довольно скучным, и собирали травы в лесу, хотя это находил скучным я. Ближе к весне, когда работы с подготовкой к экзаменам стало слишком много, Северус с Чесли спелись и подсовывали мне еду. Однажды заботой этих двоих все мои записи и конспекты в сумке пропитались рыбным маслом, потому что кое-кто сунул между страниц тетради мне сэндвич с тунцом.

И мы почти не ссорились. Характер у мальчишки был не сахар, но я научился обходить все подводные камни. А Северус перестал презрительно фыркать и закатывать на меня глаза, когда я припугнул его, что если закатить слишком сильно, можно повредить мозги.

А потом настал день, когда Минерва вызвала меня в свой кабинет.

– Я волнуюсь за Северуса, – сказала она, сцепив пальцы в замок. Я ерзал на стуле перед ее огромным директорским столом, чувствуя себя виноватым школьником.

– Северус в полном порядке.

– Я имела в виду того Северуса, с которым я имела честь работать. Настоящего Северуса. Он все еще где-то там, Гарри, ждет своего момента.

И они ведь никогда бы не перестали давить, верно? Все вокруг то и дело спрашивали меня, когда же я верну им профессора Снейпа, словно я взял его в заложники.

– Что я могу сделать, Минерва? – я покачал головой. Буду говорить с ней, как взрослый. – Никто не знает, как вернуть его обратно, ни я, ни вы, ни колдомедики. Все, что я могу – просто заботиться о нем, пока он ребенок и нуждается во мне.

– Вообще-то, ты знаешь, как его вернуть, – сказала Минерва, подняв брови. – Или узнаешь в самом скором времени. Северус сам сказал мне об этом.

– Что?..

– Думаю, тебе лучше увидеть самому. – Она взмахнула палочкой, призывая Мыслеслив. Это был тот самый, который использовал Дамблдор. Я уставился на чашу с рунами, и меня прямо всего скрутило. Я не хотел туда смотреть, все внутри сопротивлялось.

– Минерва, я не…

– Мальчик мой, ты никогда не был трусом.

Мы с директрисой подпрыгнули на стульях. Портрет Дамблдора висел над каминной полкой и всегда молчал, потому что Альбус дремал почти все время – Минерва считала, что ему нужно как следует отдохнуть после такой активной жизни, и, возможно, он проспит еще несколько десятков лет. Но теперь Альбус с портрета смотрел на нас так ясно и пронзительно, словно никогда не умирал.

Я сглотнул.

– Да, сэр. Конечно, я посмотрю. Мне это раз плюнуть.

И как следует нырнул головой в чашу, будто на конкурсе, где надо зубами из воды яблоко вытаскивать. Воспоминания завертелись вокруг моего лица, хлынули в нос и уши, и вот я уже проваливаюсь сквозь время, барахтаюсь в каких-то зыбких завесах, секунда – и я приземлился ровно на тот же стул, где и сидел. За столом передо мной точно так же сидела Минерва, только в руке ее была чашечка чая. А Северус, взрослый, стоял у окна, повернувшись к нам спиной. Он стоял очень прямо, глядел в окно так, будто там было что-то интересное.

– Я не глупец, Минерва, и сам прекрасно сознаю опасность.

– И позволяешь этому случиться! – Макгонагалл стукнула чашкой по столу. – Тебе прекрасно известно, до чего опасны игры со временем. Если ты не вернешься в самое ближайшее время, ты просто перестанешь существовать, а вместо тебя будет другой Северус, и это изменит ход всех событий. Это может даже изменить исход всей магической войны.

– Ты переоцениваешь мою роль, – сварливо отозвался Снейп. Он ссутулился, опираясь о подоконник. – Но я не спорю. Каждая лишняя неделя, проведенная с Поттером, меняет меня. Почти гарантированно в лучшую сторону.

– Мне не нужна улучшенная версия Северуса, я знаю и люблю тебя, Северус Снейп, – очень сухо сказала директриса. – Даже если тебе сложно уложить это в своей глупой голове.

Северус довольно долго молчал и не шевелился. Я глядел на его напряженную спину. Мне-то известно, как он цепенеет, если кто-то говорит, что любит его. Наконец, Северус повернулся к Минерве и очень мягко сказал:

– Так или иначе, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Скоро эти каникулы кончатся. Согласно моим смутным воспоминаниям, Поттер отправил меня назад весной, когда яблони опали.

– Гарри отправил тебя назад? Каким образом?

Северус опустил голову, губы его исказились в трагической усмешке.

– Он провел ритуал.

– Если бы он знал подходящий ритуал, разве стал бы замалчивать это так долго? Гарри понятия не имеет, как тебе помочь.

– Ну, все, что он делал в тот день, он делал вполне осознанно.

Я отчетливо слышал в его голосе обиду. Минерва тоже ее услышала, потому что сказала сочувственно:

– Ты ведь знаешь, что он сделал это для твоей пользы, ради тебя самого?

– Все мерзкие вещи в моей жизни происходили ради моей пользы, – ответил ей Северус, кинув быстрый взгляд на портрет Альбуса. – Я научился относиться к этому философски.

– Ты оставишь мне воспоминания о ритуале? На случай, если Гарри потребуется помощь.

– Если это необходимо, – мрачно согласился Северус.

И в следующий момент стул подо мной исчез, меня подкинуло вверх, как на катапульте, и тут же я очутился перед Мыслесливом, а Минерва внимательно смотрела на меня.

– Знать не знаю никакого ритуала, – заявил я сразу же. – И не в силах сейчас смотреть его воспоминания об этом.

– Просто сделай это до того, как яблоня отцветет, – многозначительно произнесла директриса, протягивая мне крохотный флакон. – Ты считаешь, что мы поступаем жестоко? Подумай о том, через что этот мальчик прошел, и как это сложило его личность. Представь, что кто-то повлиял бы на твое прошлое, быть может, сделал твое детство более счастливым, но ты бы перестал быть собой, Гарри Поттера больше бы не существовало – вместо него был бы совсем другой мальчик. Разве ты готов стереть из этого мира Северуса Снейпа, со всеми его недостатками и печалями?

– Это наверное все кресло, – пробормотал я. – Как-то по-особому действует, да, господин директор? Стоит в него сесть, и мудрые советы сами собой льются. Слово в слово со всеми сантиментами, что я слышал в прошлый раз от Альбуса. Теперь я вижу, вы действительно заняли его место.

Минерва стянула губы в ниточку, вид у нее сразу же стал неприступный.

– Обещайте мне, что подумаете об этом, мистер Поттер.

Думать – не моя сильная сторона, но я обещал.

***

Как Северус и предупреждал, его воспоминания о так называемом ритуале были довольно смутными. И они абсолютно разбили мне сердце. Я набрался духу посмотреть их глубокой ночью, когда мальчик уже крепко спал (или притворялся, развлекаясь с книгой «Величайшие Темные Маги 19-20 вв.» под одеялом). На следующий день я должен был сопровождать детишек в Хогсмид, и я был самым унылым сопровождающим за всю историю школы, наверное. На все вопросы вроде «можем мы зайти в Сладкое королевство?» и «Мне разрешат погладить ту сову, сэр?» я вяло махал рукой и вздыхал. Старшекурсники, к счастью, сами себя занимали, а вот малыши не отставали от меня ни на шаг, боялись, что потеряются, или вроде того. В полдень я обнаружил себя в Кабаньей голове: захотелось надраться как следует. Третьекурсники рядком уселись за стойкой, болтая ногами, на высоких барных табуретах, как птички на жердочке. Я заказал всем по большой содовой, а себе – супербольшую содовую с вишенкой.

– Жизнь не сахар, а? – кашлянул старый бармен, приятель Аберфорда. Его борода была не такой длинной, как у хозяина трактира, но достаточной длины, чтобы макать по очереди в каждый наполняемый стакан. – Твои мальки? – он кинул на детишек. Детишки хлопали глазами и тянули из соломинок содовую, а я думал о жизни и всяком таком. – Эээ, да, жизнь не сахар, – повторил бармен, отчаявшись дождаться от меня ответа. И включил какую-то тоскливую мелодию на старом приемнике.

Мы вернулись под вечер. Я думал, Северус будет дуться на меня за то, что я не взял его с собой, но он даже не заметил моего отсутствия. Они с Невиллом ставили какие-то бесчеловечные эксперименты в теплицах, и вышли мне навстречу, оба перемазанные в земле с ног до головы, довольные и ухмыляющиеся. Я высыпал из карманов всякие волшебные штуки, которые купил Северусу в магазине Вредилок.

– Держи, – тоскливо сказал я. – Надеюсь, ты сегодня обедал.

Я сделал вид, что не замечаю, как Северус и Невилл переглядываются. Северус неловко похлопал меня по спине, а Невилл стянул садовые рукавицы и сказал:

– Гарри, с тобой все в порядке?

– О, да, – простонал я, стянув очки с носа. – В полном.

– Может, зайдем ко мне, выпьем по стаканчику, поболтаем? – спросил Невилл очень жалостливо.

– Это из-за девчонки? – брякнул Северус. – Мужчины всегда плачут из-за девчонок.

– Я не плачу, – шмыгнул я носом. – Просто… не с той ноги встал.

– Так ляг и встань с нужной, – раздраженно посоветовал Северус, он был не силен в сочувствии. – Я пойду в замок, – он сунул подарки в карманы мантии и ринулся прочь. Мы с Невиллом какое-то время смотрели ему вслед.

– Когда отцветут яблони? – спросил я у друга. Тот пожал плечами.

– На той неделе, я думаю, начнут опадать. Они недолго держатся.

– Ты мог бы сделать с ними что-нибудь… как-нибудь укрепить, заколдовать или вроде? Чтобы они стали стойкими?

Невилл почесал нос, оставив на нем пятнышко земли.

– Можно попробовать. Если это тебя подбодрит…

– Здорово подбодрит, – заверил я, улыбаясь. Видно, моя улыбка была совсем уж плоха, потому что Невилл притянул меня к себе и обнял. Я уткнулся носом в его могучую грудь, пахнущую черноземом и потом, и простоял так минут пять, пока легче не стало.

Зря я на него бочку гнал. Невилл – отличный парень. В следующий раз я потесню за столом Ирму Пинс и сам буду облизывать ложку со значением, так-то.

***

Я никогда не считал себя героем. Знаю, звучит не очень-то – попахивает тут притворной скромностью, так, скажете? Но это правда. Герои бывают в книжках, бегают с мечами, рубят врагов, героя издалека видно, а я? Мой психотерапевт считал, в этом-то вся и проблема. Я на самом деле совершил все эти вещи, которые совершил, это было взаправду – я плыл через озеро, полное мертвецов, сражался с василиском, и с Волдемортом, и с Амбридж, которая была хуже всего, я сидел в темнице, пусть и недолго, я угнал дракона и ограбил банк (хоть это звучит и не очень по-геройски), я выиграл войну, в конечном счете, но в глубине души мне кажется, это все было не со мной. Это сделал кто-то еще, мальчик, похожий на меня, другой Гарри Поттер.

Будь я героем, я бы нашел способ не разбивать мальчику сердце и защитить Северуса Снейпа, в любом его виде и возрасте. Будь я героем, я бы нарушил все законы времени и пространства, чтобы не предать.

Но иногда, знаете ли, приходится быть злодеем.

Снейп бы меня понял. Да только он не поймет. Не в этом случае, я думаю.

Я не мог найти ритуал, о котором он помнил. Никогда раньше я так много времени не проводил в школьной библиотеке. Минерва взялась помогать в поисках. Позже подключились и другие – Филиус, как знаток чар, Невилл, как сочувствующее лицо, Сибилла, которой скучно было торчать в своей башне, продуваемой всеми ветрами. У нас были маленькие библиотечные вечеринки, которые устраивались за полночь, когда Северус глубоко спал. Пинс оставляла нам ключи от главной двери и запретной секции, призраки безмолвно скользили под потолком, миссис Норрис вторая дремала на столе под настольной лампой, грея бок, а мы листали старинные фолианты, передавали фляжку по кругу и жаловались на жизнь.

И чем дольше мы искали, тем быстрее текло время. Дни бежали друг за другом, вереница дней сливалась в недели, внутри меня будто тикал обратный таймер, и чем меньше оставалось времени до взрыва, тем тяжелее становилось на сердце.

– Гарри, ты абсолютно уверен, что ничего от нас не скрываешь? – спросила однажды Минерва. – Северус отчетливо помнил, как ты провел ритуал, а значит, ты просто обязан его знать.

– Я бы не стал тратить ваше время, – сквозь зубы ответил я, склонившись над особо древней книгой, которая грозила рассыпаться у меня в руках. Флитвик переглянулся с Минервой поверх моей головы – я знал, что он знаками показывает сбавить обороты. Флитвик был нашей Швейцарией: всегда хранил нейтралитет. Он похлопал меня по плечу, едва дотянувшись.

– Уверен, Гарри старается изо всех сил. А не мог ли он, случаем, нарушить структуру времени? Быть может, в нашей версии реальности нет никакого ритуала, и воспоминания у Северуса ложные?

– Ну, тогда мы потеряли его навсегда, – резко сказала Минерва, стащив очки с носа и потерев глаза. Сибилла булькнула фляжкой.

– Я больше не могу, – я захлопнул учебник. – Завтра утром у меня сдвоенные занятия слизеринцев и гриффиндорцев. А я еще даже не подготовил тесты для экзаменов. Вы извините, но я отправляюсь спать.

В гулком ночном коридоре я встретил крадущихся второкурсников, в пижамах, с дрожащим люмосом на палочках. Я спрятался за доспехами и пропустил их. Мне не хотелось никого штрафовать. Я ведь Гарри Поттер, я хороший парень.

И я не должен лгать.

Не было никакого ритуала.

***

Мы устроили что-то вроде праздника в последний вечер. Гостиную украсили флагами и лентами, кругом были надувные шарики, такие длинные, дурацкие, из них еще вечно делают пуделей. Мы ничего из них лепить не стали, они просто всюду валялись, лезли под ноги, оглушительно лопались, разноцветные надувные змеи. Было много сливочного пива, хлопушек, воплей. Кровавый Барон исполнил что-то вроде риверданса в воздухе, что было бы мило, если бы не смотрелось так зловеще. Кубок Школы отправился к Рейвенкло, зато квиддичный достался нам, и по этому поводу был пир горой. Выпускники потеряли последнюю совесть, всюду писали свои имена, пытаясь пометить как можно больше парт, оставить волнующие послания наследникам, будто не знали, что каждое лето мы заклинанием очищаем их до блеска, полируем подоконники, двери, дверцы шкафов – они все равно выискивали местечко, где можно нацарапать свои инициалы или неприличное ругательство. В каждом укромном углу неистово целовались парочки, я старательно отводил глаза от бутылок сливочного пива, но уж бутылку огдена я проглядел абсолютно ненамеренно. Я был очень зол, когда обнаружил в дупель пьяного МакГи на коврике у камина, требовал от него выдать имена, пароли и явки, но мальчишка держался что надо, только хлопал меня по макушке, пока я волочил его в сторону спален, и повторял заплетающимся языком, что я уж-жасный шмоттер и он будет по мне уж-жасно скучать. Ну разве не милашка?

Таинственный злоумышленник выкрасил волосы всех деканов в зеленый цвет, кара миновала только мои лохмы, и я не мог взять в толк, это кудряшка Купер таким образом пыталась подставить меня, или показывала свою симпатию? Так или иначе, после вручения кубка снимать с учеников баллы стало бессмысленно, и я просто считал дни от их отъезда. Сборы, как и в каждом году, напоминали великое гоблинское переселение.

Жизнь кипела не только на моем факультете, что натворили гриффиндорцы в выпускную ночь, я даже выразить не могу, во многом потому, что Минерва взяла с меня обет. Она обещала «сама все уладить» со своими ребятами, и я уверен, была по-настоящему суровой фурией, пусть эффект слегка скрадывала ее зеленая шевелюра.

– А тебе бы пошло, – заметил Северус невзначай. – К глазам, – и я начал думать, не спелся ли он с Купер? У малышки было предостаточно коварства, но вот по части магии она была слабовата.

Потом у Невилла случился «инцидент» с Людоедской Геранью, после которого он очутился в лазарете, а теплицы огородили мощными щитовыми чарами, и усмирить растение удалось только благодаря героической помощи Хагрида – он здорово ладит со всякими людоедскими штуками.

Потом в библиотеке завелась армия нахальных пикси, которыми руководил Пивз – всю эту армию мне пришлось разгонять, Северус был на подхвате, мы сражались, как львы.

Потом моль погрызла Распределяющую Шляпу, и по этому поводу у нас случилось внеочередное и очень долгое собрание, на котором Минерва еще раз повторяла правила ухода за артефактами.

Потом пришли результаты ТРИТОНов и СОВ, потом пришли родительские вопиллеры, некоторые из них вопили, что я чудесный педагог и не мог бы я отправить в ответ автограф, а другие требовали немедленно устроить повторные экзамены, и весь этот шум, гам, суматоха продолжались ровно до того дня, как прибывал Хогвартс-экспресс.

А потом в один миг стало очень тихо.

***

«Мы будем скучать!» – кричали они, размахивая руками, пока лодка отплывала от берега. «Прощайте, декан Шмоттер! Прощайте, сэр! До следующего года!». И я махал им в ответ. Северус стоял рядом со мной, прислонившись ко мне, и я обнимал его одной рукой. Северус никому не махал, но позволил мне сентиментально стоять на месте, пока лодка не превратилась в маленькую точку на горизонте.

Потом мы отправились под раскидистое дерево, развалились на траве, глядя на облака.

– Однажды к тебе прилетит сова, – сказал я. – И принесет письмо. Это будет приглашение для тебя, Северус. Оно обязательно придет.

– Хм-м-м, – лениво ответил Северус, щурясь на солнце.

– Это будет самый счастливый миг в твоей жизни, – добавил я тихо. Северус сморщил нос.

– У меня уже был такой, спасибо.

Я не решился спросить. Я потянулся, закинул руки за голову, наблюдая, как ветки качаются над нами, роняя тень от листьев на траву. Если закрыть глаза, под веками были золотые вспышки – там, где солнце пробивалось сквозь листву.

– Еще ты встретишь девочку, – сказал я осторожно. Я не хотел раздавить бабочку, но должен был позаботиться об этом, потому что успел узнать Северуса довольно хорошо, и не мог представить, как бы он добровольно с кем-то подружился. – Знаю, ты девчонок не слишком ценишь…

– Они балбески, – откликнулся Северус. – И плаксы.

Вот уж кто бы говорил. Вздохнув, я взглянул на него.

– Эта будет другой. По-настоящему славной. Не упусти ее, ладно?

Северус слушал меня в пол уха.

– Считай, что я ее тебе пришлю…

И вот теперь он услышал.

Он сел рывком, обхватив руками колени, и уставился на меня, нахмурив брови.

– Куда это ты пришлешь? – спросил Северус опасным, дрожащим тоном. Я сглотнул. Закрыл глаза, позволяя золотым вспышкам ослепить меня.

– К тебе. Когда меня не будет рядом. Тебе придется непросто, но ты будешь не один.

– Я не понимаю, – резко начал Северус, но не закончил. Помолчав, он жалобно пробормотал: – Гарри, ты чего?..

– Твоя мама ждет тебя, Северус.

– Я не хочу! – крикнул он.

– Это не твоя жизнь, это неправильно. Это не твой мир, Северус, и если ты останешься здесь, то никогда… ты сам себе навредишь… это сложно.

– Я не тупой!

– Я знаю, – я снял с носа очки, закрыл ладонью глаза. – Может, это я тупой? Не могу тебе объяснить.

– Что тут объяснять? Ты собираешься отправить меня домой. Тебе надоело.

– Я очень сильно люблю тебя.

– Ты обманщик! – он сгорбился, вцепившись в свои коленки, сквозь тонкую футболку проступали позвонки. Остался таким же худющим, как и в первый день. Вся эта картошка и рыба – они просто ушли в никуда. Все без толку – и еда, и мыло с шампунем, и подарки. И ласка. Все без толку – он снова смотрел на меня, как в самый первый день в больнице, его глаза были полны гнева и страха, его волосы закрывали лицо, а его худые плечи напряженно поднялись, и магия гудела вокруг него невидимой грозовой тучей. – Ты дурак и обманщик, – процедил Северус. – Ты обещал, ты сказал, что я могу остаться, а теперь хочешь выставить меня, ты подлюга, гадина, дерьмо…

И кто только его воспитывал? Понятия не имею, откуда он набрался. Должно быть, Чесли учил его сквернословить. Северус выплевывал слова, уставившись на меня черным взглядом, а я никогда раньше не хотел так сильно обнять его, как теперь.

– Я не могу тебя потерять, – сказал я шепотом, мне сдавило горло, очки перекосились на лице. – Что же мне делать, Северус? Я не могу тебя потерять снова, однажды ты уже умирал на моих руках, и если я снова тебя брошу, я никогда… ты должен поверить мне, Северус, все кончится хорошо, придется долго ждать, но потом ты поймешь, зачем я…

– Отвали! – закричал Северус что есть мочи – я потянулся к нему, сам того не замечая, и он оттолкнул меня, и в следующий момент его магия подняла меня в воздух, я завис над землей, нелепо дергаясь, как гусеница в паутине, моя палочка выпала на траву, очки тоже, мир расплылся перед глазами, мантия задралась, и вот он я, профессор Поттер – подвешенный вверх ногами, в лучших традициях худших воспоминаний.

– Северус, отпусти… поставь меня на место… – простонал я, но его рядом уже не было. Он смылся, бросив меня висеть, и я провел пару минут, размышляя о жизни, пока меня не спасла профессор Стебль. Она сначала подошла ко мне, шелестя подолом мантии по траве, и уточнила, нужна ли мне помощь? Словно бы я имею право на такую маленькую причуду, как болтаться вниз башкой посреди школьного двора, знаете, время от времени. Когда я простонал, что да, помощь бы пригодилась, она аккуратно опустила меня на землю.

Я сидел и дрожал у ее ног, а она обозревала пустой школьный двор, в спокойствии учителя, который спровадил всех своих детишек на каникулы. Улыбнулась солнечным лучам, расправила складки мантии и заметила, глядя вдаль, на осыпавшиеся яблони:

– В этом году долго продержались.

***

Я не использовал карту на этот раз. Просто шел, куда глаза глядят, и скоро отыскал Северуса. Будто меня вела невидимая нить, натянутая между нами. Я просто знал, где его найду.

Он сидел на поляне в Запретном Лесу, у громадного белоснежного постамента. Я подошел и устало опустился рядом. Пару минут мы сидели в полном молчании, слушая, как ветер шуршит в ветвях, а кентавры топчутся в кустах неподалеку.

– Уже темно, мы пропустили ужин, – заметил я через какое-то время. Северус вяло пожал плечами.

– Я думал дойти до перрона, но заблудился.

– Перрон в другой стороне.

– Просто шел и как-то сам вышел на эту поляну.

– Думаю, ты часто приходил сюда, когда тебе было грустно. Когда ты был взрослым.

– Я ведь не глупый. Я понимаю, – сказал Северус еле слышно, ковыряя ногой небольшой муравейник. – Я ведь сразу знал, что это не насовсем.

– Я бы так хотел, чтобы ты мог остаться.

Северус шмыгнул носом.

– Но еще я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. И прожил свою жизнь. Так, как должен ее прожить, со всеми радостями и печалями.

– Так нечестно… – прошептал Северус, уткнувшись в свои коленки. Муравьи спасались из-под его ботинка. – Ладно, – он вдруг резко поднялся на ноги, не глядя на меня. – Пойдем.

– Мы можем…

– Пойдем, – грубо повторил он, шагая к просвету между деревьев, наугад, даже не в сторону замка. Я вздохнул, поднялся и пошел за ним, но прежде успел коснуться ладонью гранитного белого камня, оставленного в память об Альбусе.

***

Сложно назвать это ритуалом. Я разложил пару соляных кристаллов, которые одолжил у Трелони. Зажег факелы и притушил верхний свет, чтобы тени окутали комнату. Споил Северусу стакан воды, больше чтобы успокоить. Его била мелкая дрожь, он ждал, напряженный, настороженный, готовый к любой беде. Я взял палочку.

– Сейчас я произнесу заклинание, которое отправит тебя домой. Это сложные чары, поэтому постарайся не двигаться. Просто закрой глаза и подожди, пока я закончу. Когда ты откроешь глаза, ты будешь… дома.

Он криво ухмыльнулся, с горьким видом разглядывая ковер. За все время он так и не взглянул мне в глаза, и я ни разу не коснулся его. Я старался говорить уверенно, не шмыгать носом и всякое такое. Я должен был заставить его поверить, будто знаю, что делаю.

Я вообще не знал, что делаю.

Прокашлявшись, я взмахнул палочкой. Чувствовал себя, как полный дурак. Как фокусник, у которого из рукава посыпались карты, голуби и прочее дерьмо. Мне хотелось крикнуть или что-нибудь сломать, но раз уж я считался за взрослого, то должен был играть во взрослого до победного.

– Прежде чем… я хочу с тобой попрощаться.

Северус равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Прощайся.

Он казался таким взрослым. Все-таки он вырос за этот год, и заметно. Его плечи расправились, хотя он по-прежнему сильно сутулился.

Все его синяки зажили, исчезли, и так легко было представить, что их попросту не было.

– Я рад, что встретил тебя, – сказал я серьезно. – Я рад, что узнал тебя… таким. И что бы ни случилось, я люблю тебя, Северус.

Теперь эти слова срывались так легко, не встречали ни малейшего сопротивления, не звучали дико или фальшиво. Я просто говорил то, что чувствую.

Северус молчал.

– Ты… ты хочешь что-нибудь сказать мне, прежде чем я…

Он поднял глаза и спокойно посмотрел на меня. Его глаза были сухими, он не плакал, он высоко держал голову, маленький храбрый Северус.

– Я не рад, что встретил тебя. Я не хотел тебя узнавать. И я тебя ни капельки не люблю, я тебя просто ненавижу. – Он разглядывал мое исказившееся лицо, будто надеялся причинить мне как можно больше боли. Я смотрел ему прямо в глаза. И он отвел взгляд, зажмурился. – Давай. Давай! Читай свое дурацкое заклинание!

Я открыл рот и начал читать нараспев. С латынью у меня не слишком хорошо, но однажды я выучил эту песню, ее еще пел Том Уэйтс, про море любви. Выучил на латыни, чтобы производить впечатление. Еще ни разу не пригодилось, вот до этого момента.

Пойдем со мной, моя любовь, взглянуть на море, полное любви. Я хочу сказать, как сильно тебя люблю. И прочая сопливая чепуха. Дамблдор ведь говорил про силу любви, вот я и решил, что должен как следует повторять это слово.

Не знаю, на какое чудо я надеялся.

Северус открыл глаза. Вид у него был ошалелый. Он тяжело дышал. Я стоял напротив него с поднятой палочкой. Факелы все погасли.

Северус обогнул меня и вышел из комнаты. Я слышал его гулкие шаги в коридоре. Уже через час пошли слухи, что профессор Снейп снова в школе.

Я был так измотан, что закрыл дверь, заблокировал камин, распинал кристаллы и лег спать.

***

Я не выходил из комнаты следующие два дня, Чесли носил мне еду и рвался взбить мне подушки, но думаю, он просто хотел подобраться поближе, чтобы понюхать мои волосы. Была у него такая дурная привычка. Я в основном мрачно глядел в стену и иногда листал квиддичные журналы. Если Чесли хочет нюхать мою голову – пусть нюхает. Пусть хоть кто-то в этом гребаном мире будет счастлив.

Минерва стучалась мне в камин, следом за ней еще кто-то ломился, может, Невилл или Филиус, или Рон с Гермоной, если им кто-нибудь написал, в общем, я все равно не хотел никого видеть. В дверь тоже стучали. Но пока там не кричат «пожар!» или «трепещите, враги наследника – тайная комната снова открыта», я могу спокойно игнорировать любой шум – так я решил и придерживался своего решения. На третий день я стал плохо пахнуть и отправился в душ, а где душ, там и зеркало, а зеркало мне отчетливо сообщило, что дальше себя жалеть просто стыдно.

Я вспомнил, что учебный год закончен, быстренько нацарапал Минерве записку, собрал чемодан и смотался из школы так тихо, что никто и не заметил. Возможно, они все были слишком заняты, наслаждаясь замечательным обществом Северуса Снейпа. Или пытаясь выцарапать его из его комнаты. Вообще-то, я подумал о том, что в его личных покоях находились теперь мои личные покои… в школе у него больше не было комнаты. Не считая моего чулана, где все еще были развешены звезды на стенах, а под подушкой лежала книга «Люди: вдоль и поперек. Практическое пособие по паталогоанатомии». Я не мог туда заходить, слишком много воспоминаний.

Я вернулся домой, растопил письмами и газетами камин, выпил чашечку кофе, сгрыз пару кубиков сахара и разобрал чемоданы, навел на все, что видел, чистящие чары, приготовил огромный котелок тыквенного супа, уж не знаю, зачем, и потом просто убивал время, как только мог. В доме было так тихо.

Я попытался вернуться к прежней жизни. Встретился с Гермионой, которая очень уж за меня переживала. Прошвырнулся с Дином и Симусом по барам. Заглянул в гости к Кингсли. Навестил Андромеду и Тедди, с которым мне теперь куда проще было поладить. Я провел у них довольно много времени.

Стал выписывать газеты, на которые плевать хотел. Были большие статьи по поводу Снейпа. Его возвращения. Столько всякой чепухи написали. Были его колдографии. Мелкие, черно-белые. Он был в порядке, похоже: на всех огрызался и прятал лицо. Как всегда. И жутко тощий, просто невозможно смотреть.

Я старался и не смотреть.

Я скучал по нему. Так сильно скучал.

***

Удивительно, что я был дома в то утро. Обычно я старался куда-нибудь смотаться, лишь бы убить время. Считал часы до наступления ночи – можно будет лечь спать, во сне увидеть, как Северус кричит о своей ненависти, проснуться, блуждать полночи, снова уснуть, проснуться, повторить пару десятков раз – и вот уже снова осень, пора приниматься за работу, всякое такое. Я даже подумал, отчего это школы бездельничают летом? Можно подумать, ученикам требуется целых три месяца, чтобы отдохнуть от безделья, проказ и тайных свиданий на астрономической башне. Для этого хватит и пары недель, а потом следует снова браться за учебу. Я даже решил написать Минерве – может, школа откроется пораньше в этом году? Она мне в ответ прислала пеструю открытку с тропическим видом, всю в разноцветных пятнах от коктейлей. «Отдыхай, Поттер!» – гласила открытка. Сухо и лаконично, узнаю мою дорогую директрису.

Кто-то постучал в мою дверь, как раз когда я уныло разглядывал открытку. Я был бы рад любому гостю, лишь бы развеял мою тоску. А там, на пороге, стоял Северус Снейп. В длинной мантии до пят, с бледным, напряженным лицом. Он явно не подготовил никакой речи, ведь обычно-то так складно говорил, сыпал оскорблениями, всякое разное. А тут просто стоял и смотрел на меня, а я стоял и смотрел на него, а потом сообразил, что это невежливо, и пригласил его войти. Он так удивился, будто я сделал сальто назад.

Оглядел гостиную, выгнул бровь на мой журнальный столик на львиных ножках, на огромную мраморную сову с позолотой, которую я купил на аукционе пару дней назад (надо же мальчикам как-то развлекаться?), присел на краешек дивана, сложив на коленях руки.

– У тебя здесь так… чисто, – произнес через силу.

– Ага, – бестолково буркнул я, устроившись где-то за три километра от него, на другом конце дивана, как можно дальше. Северус сглотнул с таким усилием, что даже в моей дали было слышно. Он уставился на свои колени.

– Как ты поживаешь? – спросил любезно.

– О, хорошо, спасибо. А ты?

Он неопределенно тряхнул головой, пробормотал что-то вроде «великолепно, великолепно…».

Мы молчали минут десять.

– Я не был уверен, что стоит приходить, – сказал вдруг Снейп, стиснув свои колени и упрямо глядя на них. – Не знал, захочешь ли ты меня видеть.

– Это ведь ты сказал, что ненавидишь меня, – тихо ответил я. Северус бросил на меня косой короткий взгляд и вернулся к разглядыванию коленей.

– Я был ребенком, Поттер, – произнес он мягко. – И я действительно ненавидел тебя. Мне удавалось хранить это чувство довольно долго. Старался как мог.

– У тебя отлично получилось.

– Это был мой способ защититься. Не тосковать по тебе, – Северус склонил голову к плечу, задумчиво скользнув взглядом по комнате.

– Надеюсь, сработало как следует, – я призвал с кухни поднос, чтобы сделать нам по чашке чая. Северус наблюдал, как я разбавляю чай молоком и добавляю сахар. Я точно знал, сколько кусочков ему положить. – Мне довольно тоскливо, – признался я, как человек, которому нечего терять.

– Мы абсолютно разные люди, – выпалил Снейп так, будто слова прорывались из его рта против его воли. – Я и тот мальчик, с которым ты был добр. Во мне не осталось почти ничего от него.

Я взглянул на Северуса, на его судорожно сжатые губы.

– Ну и что?

Он мотнул головой. Принял чашку из моих рук.

– Ты – это ты.

– Мудрые сентенции, как и всегда, – пробормотал он. Я усмехнулся.

– По этому я тоже скучал.

Северус устало взглянул на меня. Я вдруг увидел, что вид у него абсолютно несчастный.

– Мне не стоило приходить, – сухо повторил он.

– Я рад, что ты здесь, – сказал я прямо. Он поднял бровь, сверля меня своим взглядом, будто пытаясь в душу заглянуть. Но мои карты, они все были открыты. – Я всегда рад тебя здесь видеть. Сколько бы лет ни прошло.

Он издал сдавленный, слабый смешок и закатил глаза. Принялся пить свой чай. Потом мы завели какую-то ужасно неловкую, вежливую беседу. Как ты? А как ты? Уже освоился в старом доме? В этих руинах? Да, благодарю. Готовишь учебный план для следующего семестра? О, нет, еще даже не приступал. Твоя магия восстановилась? Я могу уступить тебе должность декана. Не говори глупостей… Но я всегда говорю глупости!.. Бла-бла. Еще чаю? Еще сахару? Только останься хоть ненадолго. Не сбегай, Мерлина ради.

Я не знал, что еще сказать. И слишком пристально таращился на него, наверное. Потому что он вдруг поставил чашку на поднос, решительно и бесповоротно, так, что я вздрогнул. Сейчас уйдет.

Снейп уставился на меня и спросил, своим холодным, учительским тоном:

– Могу я занять постель в гостевой спальне?

– Что? – наверное, я оправдывал звание идиота, тараща глаза и переспрашивая. Небеса разверзлись и рыбы запели, и Пенсильванские Пупни выиграли чемпионат мира, не иначе. Северус гневно уставился на меня и повторил, четко, медленно, задержав дыхание после всей фразы:

– Могу я поспать у тебя немного? Меня беспокоит бессонница.

– О. – Я моргнул, как сова. – Конечно. Да. Да, Северус, конечно, ты можешь остаться!

– Если я причиняю неудобства, просто…

– Нет! Нет, прошу тебя, не беспокойся…

– Моя просьба звучит довольно странно…

– Я уже сказал, тебе всегда тут рады…

Мы расшаркивались друг перед другом бесконечно долго, а потом у меня в голове что-то перемкнуло, потому что я схватил его за плечи и прижал к себе, вот так прямо взял и обнял Снейпа, Северуса, моего Северуса, взрослого и пахнущего зельями. Он застыл в моих объятьях, и это было все равно, что обнимать камень, а потом он дрогнул и медленно, медленно опустил голову мне на плечо.

Мы сидели очень тихо несколько минут. Потом я отстранился и повел Северуса в детскую спальню, где все осталось точно так, как было при нем пару месяцев назад. Он забрался в постель, неудобно согнув ноги, и я укрыл его одеялом, и он вжался в подушку, вцепившись в накрахмаленный уголок, а я взял стул и сел рядом, будто собрался караулить его, чтоб не сбежал.

– Ты такой молодец, что пришел, – повторил я растерянно. Северус закрыл глаза. На лице его застыла какая-то гримаса, которую я не мог бы расшифровать. Он был довольно напряжен, но через какое-то время стал расслабляться. Я вдруг понял, что он спит. Спит посреди дня, забравшись в короткую детскую кровать, прямо в уличной мантии, соврав, что ненавидел меня. Спит, стискивая подушку, с этой хмурой морщинкой на переносице.

Еле слышно сопит сквозь сон, взрослый человек, чужой человек, которого я вообще толком не знаю, но все равно люблю.

Я не мог сдержаться, ребята. Я протянул руку и погладил его по голове. По спутанным грязным волосам. И он улыбнулся сквозь сон.

Такие дела, котики.


	2. Бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> крошка-вбоквел для тех, кому грустно от финала истории.

Кровать у меня такая мягкая, что если упасть на нее плашмя, кажется, что тонешь. Дверь хлопает оглушительно, когда это нужно, но открывается без единого скрипа, если я крадусь по своим делам. Своих дел у меня куча! И все жутко секретные. В прошлой жизни, говорят, я был шпионом, и превосходным. Как-то сомнительно: если все вокруг знают, что ты хороший шпион, может, не так уж ты в этом хорош. Поттер теперь знать не знает о моих секретах. В них посвящен только Челси, если мне нужен сообщник, но вообще-то я по натуре одиночка. Так все говорят, и я сам так говорю, только Поттер не согласен. Поттер говорит, что я котик (вот еще глупости).

Он говорит, что я славный мальчик. Мне кажется, он врет.

У него на руке высечено, прямо на коже: «я не должен врать». И что бы это значило? Я спросил его, он ответил: напоминание.

На стенах у меня созвездия, на потолке тоже. На полу пятна от ужасных зелий. Кое-где в каменных плитах прожженные дыры – я маскирую их, расставляя там и тут стулья и тумбы, раскатывая половики. Челси меня покрывает, вешает Поттеру лапшу, мол, я увлекся фен-шуем. Но когда зелье перекипело в прошлый раз, взрыв смел все половики, тумбы и наш карточный домик лжи. Поттер тогда здорово орал, аж покраснел весь, и мне показалось, голова его растет, надувается, как воздушный шар. Может даже, я немножко его надул, потому что в какой-то момент дужки его очков треснули, и Гарри очень спокойно попросил меня очистить сознание. Он постоянно требует заниматься всякой ерундой вроде медитации, это из-за моих всплесков магии. «Дисциплинируй разум», – говорит Поттер противным голосом. «Это тебе не палочкой махать».

Мне нравится махать палочкой.

В шкафу у меня боггарт. И другой в сундуке. Пытался как-то вызвать адовых псов, но в запретной книге было неточное заклинание, и я это дело забросил – собираю теперь другую темную армию. Отыскиваю боггартов по всему Хогвартсу. Их полным-полно развелось, только они все прячутся, но я прячусь лучше них и знаю все лазы, все щели. Приручаю, а потом сдаю Поттеру на эксперименты. Ему много надо, чтоб с малышней проходить «ридикулюс».

Боггарта, который теперь живет у меня под кроватью, зовут Колхэм. Когда он превращается в змею, я позволяю ему ползать по спальне и даже забираться в постель. Он тяжело ложится мне на ноги, длинно скользит к изголовью, пока я лежу, зажмурившись. Воспитываю силу воли. Нельзя бояться. Это главное правило, я его сразу усвоил. Если чего-то боишься – пиши пропало. Хоть ты в Запретном лесу заблудился (было дело), хоть в тайной нише замка себя случайно забаррикадировал (Пивз меня нашел), хоть в драку влез, и там семеро на одного (ну ладно, их было двое, но эти девчонки каждая троих стоит, дуры).

Еще одно правило: врать нельзя. Я умею обходить это. Есть много разных способов. Можно просто забыть сообщить что-то, или слегка исказить правду, можно слегка преувеличить или преуменьшить, это не будет враньем. По серьезному поводу я Поттеру не лгу никогда. Иногда я гляжу на него, когда он сидит совсем близко, на диване рядом, с газетой в руках. Я вижу тыльную сторону его ладони, бледные, розовые буквы на коже. Это напоминание.

У меня есть свои напоминания. Например, этот человек – тот, кем я никогда не стану. Я слышу о нем постоянно, тут и там. Он будто всегда рядом, стоит позади меня, за спиной, дышит в затылок. Северус Снейп был отличным шпионом. Он был храбрейшим человеком. Он никогда не ставил выше «Удовлетворительно». Он знал темную магию и на дуэли мог сделать кого угодно (кроме, конечно, директрисы Макгонагалл). Мне кажется, если бы я обернулся, я бы не узнал его лица.

Поттер говорит, между нами ничего общего.

Поттер говорит, я – единственный Северус Снейп, который нужен этому миру.

Мне кажется, он врет.

Вообще-то, мы нечасто это обсуждаем. В основном мы треплемся о всяких повседневных делах, или отрабатываем чары, или бродим по лесу, или жалуемся друг другу на дурацких однокурсников и коллег. Иногда Поттер зазывает меня сыграть в квиддич, но я предпочитаю провести субботний вечер в теплице Невилла, подкармливая Зубаструс Ползучус. Поттер говорит, его это нисколько не задевает.

Он вообще не умеет обманывать.

Интересно, что бы я написал у себя на руке, если бы нуждался в напоминании?

Раньше я звал его «Гарри». А меня все звали – «любимчик учителя». Я сам, если хотите, немножко учитель. Профессор Снейп. Официально я все еще имею профессорскую степень, хоть и не знаю, как ее получил. Иногда портреты обращаются ко мне «сэр». Это довольно приятно, скажу вам. Не то что бы я задирал нос. Поттер говорит, я – «несносность на ножках». А я, вообще-то, Ужас Подземелий. Повелитель боггартов. Пока мои сверстники тащат в постель потрепанный номер журнала «Ведунья-шалунья», моя настольная книга – «Кровавые ритуалы: потребуется не больше пинты». Поттер говорит, если уж мне так нравится вудуистика, чтоб я читал нормальные книги. Что-нибудь из его личной библиотеки, а не эту «ерунду» с картинками. Но мне нравится читать ерунду. У меня переходный возраст, могу себе позволить.

Невилл сказал: я даже в свои сорок был как будто в переходном возрасте.

Откуда мне знать? Я не знаю этого человека, о котором все говорят. Я никогда не стану им.

Я намного лучше.

Я знаю каждый уголок Хогвартса, замок меня слушается. Доспехи отдают мне честь, когда я крадусь по коридору после отбоя. Грохочут как чокнутые, но до чего приятно. Я готовлю отпадные зелья, а по Защите я лучший в классе. Поттер переживает, что я помешан на учебе, а я просто готовлюсь стать Великим. Я буду как Гарри Поттер, только еще круче, и никто никогда не вспомнит того, другого, что стоит у меня за спиной.

Когда Гарри заходит без стука, я не занят ничем особо плохим, но Колхэм в складках моего одеяла шипит, растет, поднимается все выше и выше к потолку и превращается в темную тень – и Поттер бросается ко мне, дуралей, даже не подумав, что это не настоящий дементор, что это боггарт. Будто с меня станется держать дементора в спальне! Поттер вытаскивает меня из постели, заставляя прыгать на одной ноге, потому что одеяло запуталось вокруг другой. Он заслоняет меня, запрокинув голову, и лицо у него белее мела. И Колхэм тянет к нему свои костлявые руки, откидывает капюшон, склоняясь, и даже мне становится не по себе, а Поттер в домашних брюках и без палочки. Мой патронус скачет по комнате, намотав несчастного дементора на рога, палочка прыгает в окоченевших пальцах, я никогда еще не вызывал такого мощного патронуса, такого яркого, и теперь не могу отвести глаз. Поттер тоже смотрит, и с лицом у него что-то не в порядке.

Олень подходит к нему, наклонив голову, трофей распластан по рогам – остатки боггарта, патронус смешно фыркает носом, тянется к Гарри, будто просит ласки, как дрессированный тюлень в цирке, ну что за стыд. Я закатываю глаза, Колхэм жалко трепыхается, мой патронус сверкает так, что смотреть больно, а Гарри стоит, опустив руки.

– Как давно твой патронус олень? – спрашивает Поттер, и я пожимаю плечами:

– Всегда.

И это неправильный ответ, потому что Поттер дергается, и глядит на меня этак пристально, глаза у него серьезные и очень яркие, а мне не по себе, как будто я сделал что-то не так. Но я знаю, что не делал ничего плохого (не в этом конкретном случае).

– Прости, – говорю я все равно, и Гарри качает головой, и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться оленя, но тот слишком быстро тает, растворяется в воздухе.

– Ничего страшного, – говорит Поттер тихо. – Все хорошо. Все в порядке.

Я собираюсь ему поверить.

**Author's Note:**

> И в качестве послесловия хочется сообщить, что слизеринский факультет, у которого после войны могло вообще не оказаться декана, вдруг стал единственным в школе факультетом с двумя деканами сразу, и если один был суров на наказания, то другой был изобретателен, и змейки, понятно, от этого дуэта были просто без ума.  
> Для всех, кто волнуется за личную жизнь Гарри Поттера - у него сложилось все хорошо, хотя магический мир долго не мог принять его брак с домовым эльфом-гомосексуалистом, но, в конце концов, все смирились, к тому же это все равно лучше, чем порочная связь с почтовой совой.  
> Что касается Рона и Гермионы, то их ребенок был назван в честь исландской богини знаний, как-ее-там, но с легкой подачи Рона малышку все стали звать Рози. Гарри рассчитывал стать крестным и смертельно оскорбился, когда эту должность занял Северус, но все с лихвой окупилось в тот момент, когда Северус с брезгливой гримасой прижал кряхтящий сверток к своей груди, чтобы колдограф мог сделать снимок.  
> Минерва Макгонагалл провела на посту директора еще четыре года, во время которых поддерживала бурный роман на расстоянии с Гавайским шаманом, затем ушла в бессрочный отпуск, оставив исполнителем обязанностей Невилла Лонгботтома. Невилл узнал об этом через три недели после вступления в должность, потому что как раз был сезон цветения Чертополошинок, и он был страшно занят.  
> Кудряшка Купер впоследствии стала международным террористом и моделью для каталогов поющих париков, один из которых, с отпечатком помады и автографом, отправила своему престарелому учителю Шмоттеру, как самому лучшему преподавателю Защиты от Темных Искусств.  
> Гриндилоу, используемый как наглядное пособие, таинственным образом обрел свободу и никогда больше не попадался школьным учителям, так их разэтак.


End file.
